Always
by KitaxHaku
Summary: The new girl in town, Yuri Raven, is going to Ouran high. Meeting with the host club, she found the school even more disturbing and annoying. Can the host club turn her around? And perhaps more? KaoruxOCxKyoya
1. Meet Yurichan!

"So this is it, huh? Ouran high..." I sighed quietly, straightening a wrinkle out of my yellow dress. "What an icky uniform..." I complained quietly. As I turned to walk in, a cough came from behind. I blinked, turning to see who it was. A young man with black hair and glasses bowed over me. I gulped quietly before backing up. He seemed quiet but upset. The curved smile he wore gave me a chilling sensation.

"If you don't like it, don't talk about it, please. We take pride in our school." I nodded and continued to back up until I tripped. Standing back up, I looked at him with a gulp before running towards the large buildings.

How embarrassing! I thought as I halted to a stop behind a large pole. Leaning back to it for support, I realized my bag was gone. Slapping my head, I growled at myself for leaving it at home. "For the first day here..."

Ouran high school really sucks...

"Every one, we have a new student with us starting today!" The room I stood in front of started to whisper in excitement. "Come in, Raven-san!" I opened the door and quietly stepped inside. The whispers quieted down, but only for a moment before they started again. When the teacher asked me to speak, I nodded.

"I'm Raven Yuri (last, first). Nice to meet you all. I've transferred from India, but I've lived here most of my life. I'm really bad a science, math and history, so if you are good at any of those, please do help me out." Light laughter sounded the room but quickly stopped. After being shown to my seat, I found myself sitting next to a snobby girl named Kichi.

"To be this bad, you had to get in because of your money." I felt my self esteem drop.

"I guess so..." She took it as an insult that I talked back, and growled before looking away. The class started as science class, and I moaned to myself. I started the hands on project alone; Kichi was busy gossiping about me. Soon, the class was over, and the break came. I sighed, standing up from my seat and walking around the building to sit by the large bond I had noticed from outside the window.

"You have some free time, I see." I turned and saw the boy from earlier. You know, the one who made me run like a baby just because I didn't like the uniform? I stood up but stayed quiet. "How are you?" I narrowed my eyes lightly.

"May I ask who you are?" He blinked, but then smiled.

"Kyoya." I nodded before asking another question,

"Well then, Kyoya, I would greatly appreciate it if you left me alone."

"Eh? Is someone actually being mean to the Shadow King?" Two people grabbed on to my arms and I looked up, seeing doubles. "She's not even cute!" I was left speechless until I realized I was being insulted. Taking my hands back, I snapped at the twins.

"And who are you to say that?" One of the two started to act like a sad little girl. The other held him.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" The 'stronger' one asked. The other, Kaoru, looked over to me.

"Hikaru, why do they have to be so mean?" By they, I guessed he meant girls. Hikaru lifted Kaoru's head by his chin and they looked in to each others eyes. I started to twitch, uncomfortable.

"Don't cry, Kaoru." I started to cover my face; it was turning red.

"What's wrong with you guys?! You're brothers for goodness sake!" They looked at each other, and then back to me.

"So?" I fell, but stood back up.

"Never mind. I'm leaving before I get in to something I don't want." The shadow king, or Kyoya, looked at me with a small smile.

"I'm sure we could give you what you want. Just name it." This guy liked playing games...

"Hm..." I said, then crossing my arms. "Fine then, I want..." They leaned in, "you to leave me alon--"

"I bet you want cake!" There was something small...something small hugging my hips...

"What the heck?!" I looked down and saw a little boy...or at least he looked like one...

"Eh?" He looked at me in confusion. "You don't want cake?" My eyes softened as I stared at him. He reminded me of one (of many) of my brothers. A quiet but tall boy pulled him off of me and set him on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Honey-sama." He said in a monotone. I stared at 'Honey-sama', my mouth almost open. Kyoya coughed, and I looked at him quietly.

"What was it you wanted?" I opened my mouth, but then closed it shut, my upper lip being nibbled on. "Hm?"

"I...I..." The bell rang, and I looked up at the clock. The break was over. I turned and started to run.

"She was weird..." Kaoru smiled lightly.

"Hikaru, I've found my personal toy!" Kaoru sang as they made their way back to class. Hikaru looked at him strangely.

"But we've got Haruhi!" Hikaru protested. Kaoru said that he could keep her, he was the one really fascinated with her. Hikaru looked up and saw me opening the neighboring classroom door. The two snickered before following you in to the room. When they entered, I was back in my seat and the teacher was taking role again. Everyone looked up, and the girls started to scream. I, on the other hand, sank down in my seat. What were they doing here? Those two...they were nothing but trouble! They searched the room as the teacher asked what they needed. They smiled at each other, and turned back to the class.

"We need a model for the Host club!" they sang in unison. I sank lower in my seat as girls pleaded to be the model. I didn't know what this host club was exactly, but if it was what I thought, I didn't want to be part of it. All the girls started to stare at Kichi and said that she would probably be the model. Though she was snobby, she was the beautiful blonde of the class. "We want a medium height girl..." Some of the girls quieted down, for they were too short or too tall, "A calm look to their face," a lot of the girls then sat down then, "and red hair." Kichi blinked, surprised at what they had said. I looked over my desk and to the boys. They were staring directly at me. Then, once we made eye contact, Kaoru pointed at me. "We want you!" I shook my head.

"No way! I don't want to go anywhere with you!" Kichi glared at me before standing up.

"Kaoru-sama, Hikaru-sama, as her friend, I must say, don't take her! She's too shy to be your model! Pick some one else, like me!" They glared at Kichi, causing her to sit down again. Regardless, I nodded in agreement.

"What she said is true. Please, just take her. She's so much more prettier." They were walking up to my desk now, and I scooted back in my chair. They looked between Kichi and I.

"I think you're just as pretty! Don't you, Hikaru?" Hikaru nodded in agreement with his twin. I felt my cheeks burning. Lowering my head, they asked once more.

"Won't you be our model?" I paused for a moment before nodding. They grabbed each of my hands and pulled me out of my seat. I stared at them with a tinted face, but they only smiled. "Come on, then!" The teacher didn't say anything; she only watched. I looked back to Kichi, and she returned the look with her own jealous but angry look. I turned my head back forward as we exited the room. The two boys sighed. "You're stubborn! We thought you'd never come!" Kaoru said. I sighed.

"Kichi-san is going to hate me now..." They spit at her name.

"Do you really hang out with her? She's such a b--"

"Don't talk about her like that!" I said before looking down. "It makes you no better than her..." The two switched a look before snickering.

"Anyway, what was it?" I blinked, looking up with a small, annoyed growl.

"What was what?"

"You know, what you wanted." Kaoru snickered again. "You made it look like you wanted Honey-chan." I blushed a little, and lifted my hand to my chin.

"I do." The two stopped laughing, and blinked. I waved my hands in the air. "B-but not that way!" I smiled lightly. "He reminds me of my little brother who is still in India."

"Nobody could act like Honey-chan!" They laughed.

"You wouldn't understand." They stopped and stared at me. "You two are very close, all the time, I see. You wouldn't know what it's like to be alone." I snapped at them. Turning, I started walking back to the room. "I'm not interested in this modeling thing." A hand caught mine. I turned to see one of the twins holding it. The other twin looked surprised, but said nothing.

"We're sorry, we were kidding!" The one holding my hand said. I looked at him, my eyebrows still bowed, but then eased up lightly.

"I still don't want to be your model." The other twin walked up and waved his hand in the air.

"We lied about that anyway." I froze, realizing that they had made me skip unnecessarily. I smacked both of their faces in to each other and growled.

"Stupid boys!" Heads started to pop out of the windows of classrooms. "Don't take me out of class just to be stupid! I want nothing to do with your little pranks!" They were still rubbing their heads when I slammed the door behind me. Returning to my seat, I folded my arms and stared at the board. Noticing everyone was staring, I dropped my arms and spoke: "Please, ignore me and go on with the lesson." Everyone turned, but no one paid attention. Rumors started quickly. Oh boy , I thought, I can't wait for the next break.

"There she is! The girl who yelled at the beauty twins!" I sighed in my seat, hearing angry girls walking by. I leaned my head on my hands. Staring out the window, I waited for the break to end.

"There she is! Yuri-chan!" I turned to the person who was being so informal and blinked. "Yuri-chan, right?" I looked down and saw the cute boy, Honey-chan. I felt a small smile rise on my lips.

"Hello, Honey-san." He held up a note by using his bunny's hand with a smile.

"This is from Kaoru-chan! Please read it!" He said before waving good bye and running out of the room (and taking half the class with him). I watched him run out and looked back down to the note. Slowly, I opened it.

"Dear Raven Yuri,

You hit hard! If you were angry, you should have just said so!"

I looked angrily at the paper, but continued to read.

"Anyway, after we told our lord about what happened, he became determined to get you to come and enjoy yourself at the host club (located in the third music room)."

I snickered, they weren't going to get me to go there!

Oh, and if you don't come at least once, we'll tell everyone you got rejected by us and beat us up! "

The paper was crushed by my hands, and I stood up quickly. Running to the third music room, I opened the door to smell and see rose petals flowing through the air. Seven boys sat there, arms open, waiting for me to enter all the way. Kyoya, Honey, the twins, and the tall guy were all there. Two of them I hadn't met, but I didn't want to. Walking up, the twins happily walked up to me.

"So you got my note!" Said Kaoru.

"So who do you want to chat with?" Hikaru asked. I kept my head lowered, and said nothing. They started to tease me, but sniffles started to come out of my mouth. The twins leaned in, and I lifted my head for them to see tears. I yelled out to them, calling them stupid, and fell to the ground.

"What did I ever do to you? I mean...I know I bumped your heads together, but you're just mean!" I continued to cry as girls looked at the twins in worry.

"Kaoru-chan, what did you write in that note?" Honey asked. The tall guy took me to a couch and helped me sit down. I wiped my eyes and nodded, thanking him. He nodded back in silence.

"N-nothing much! I just asked her to come down here!" One of the newer people to me rubbed my back lightly.

"Nothing much wouldn't cause her to cry, Kaoru. If you did something, apologize." Kaoru switched a look with Hikaru, who shrugged, and he walked up.

"Yuri-chan,"

"Don't call me that..." My hands still covered my face, and my reply had come out muffled. He looked a little annoyed, and peeled them off.

"I can't talk to you if--" Reveling my face, I winked at Kaoru with my tongue sticking out. My hands were in such a way that no one but Kaoru could see my face.

"Baka...this is my black mail." I whispered before pulling my hands back on to my face. "Why do you have to look at me like that? So mean!" I started to wail loudly, and the other small boy beside me rubbed my back again.

"Apologize already, Kaoru!" The tall blonde one said. "Never make a girl cry!" He stood up and bowed,

"I'm very sorry, Raven-san!" I lowered my hands and tears stained my cheeks.

"T-thank you...Kaoru-san. That makes me feel a lot better." I turned to the boy beside me. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." He shook his head, saying it was alright.

"By the way," Honey said walking up, "This is Haruhi-chan! And the blonde guy is our lord, Tamaki-chan!" I stood up and bowed with a smile.

"A pleasure." While I socialized with the four, the twins and Kyoya stared at me in interest.

"She was able to turn the black mail around." Kyoya said with a grin. The twins grinned as well.

"I've decided, Hikaru." Hikaru looked over to Kaoru. "She's my new toy." The three grinned, looking over to me.

"Good morning, young mistress." I smiled at the maid with a smile.

"Good morning, Ira-san." Making my way down the stairs of my mansion. After getting ready, I made my way outside. The sun shone bright; through the tree's leaves. Hearing a car, I looked down again and saw the twins standing outside of a limo. I sighed, walking up. "You really want to start this early in the morning?" The two blinked at each other.

"Start what? We're just being gentlemen, picking up a lady who happens to live down the street from us." They grabbed me by my arms and pulled me inside. I found myself in between them on a silent ride. "So, Yuri-chan," I figured the one putting his arm on my shoulder was Kaoru, "what was up with yesterday?" I blinked innocently.

"What do you mean? I just remember you black mailing me, and then apologizing so kindly for making me cry."

"She's a real weasel, isn't she?" Hikaru said with a sigh. I looked down; that one hurt. Kaoru must have noticed, because he dropped the subject and started to joke around.

"Anyway, I was wondering if we could start over!" Kaoru said once we reached the school. Stepping in to the school yard, I put my finger on my chin.

"I guess...but why be so nice now?" Hikaru smacked my back (pretty hard, too) and grinned.

"Why shouldn't we be nice?" He asked. I shrugged, and agreed to start over.

"As long as I don't have to come to the Host club room again..." They smiled behind me, little did I know, and began a mental scheme to get me back.


	2. Kichi's a devil, Kaoru sticks up?

Sorry for this late notice! I've started this whole story on the day before second episode of Ouran Host Club begins. This episode is the one where the princess Kasugano appears (the one who loves tea cups and the boy who loves tea cups, you know?)

Yeah, that one. So we'll start there now. Shall we?

Oh, and no, I don't own Ouran characters, only Yuri Raven.

"Ow!" I landed on the lunch room floor, my face now in my plate of food. Kichi and her friends snickered as she pulled her foot back under the table.

"Oh my! Are you alright? It'd be a shame if the beautiful twins saw all that food on their model's face!" I stood up, wiping the food off my face with a sigh.

"I told you they lied, Kichi-san." She only stuck her nose higher in to the air. I picked up my tray and dumped the mess in the trash. Finding my way back in to my hall, I saw the trouble makers. As they spotted me, I sighed. The other one with them, Haruhi was his name, smiled lightly. I walked up to them, still cleaning my dress.

"What's up with the mess?" One of them asked.

"Do you still need a bib when you eat?" The other one joked. I glared at the two.

"I got tripped by Kichi."

"Again? Why don't you ever do anything about her?" Haruhi asked. I shook my head, saying it wouldn't do any good.

"If you don't do anything, though," I looked over to the twins, "when will she stop?" I kept quiet, and the bell saved me. I rushed in to my class room and sat down. Looking through the hall way window, I saw the twins. I quickly turned away and looked outside. Kaoru and Hikaru. It was so hard to tell them apart. Board, I already zoned out of the class and started to think of ways to tell them apart.

_Kaoru-san does seem more in control of himself...Hikaru-san is always the first one to crack a joke...but still...that doesn't help tell them apart! _I sighed to myself and decided to just ask Haruhi, who seemed to know more or less who was who. As the day ended, I made my way to the room I didn't want to be in. A few yards away, I saw Haruhi running in, probably afraid he was late. I called out to him, but he didn't seem to hear my call. I cursed under my breath and stepped towards the third music room.

"Where is that girl?" I twitched at the sound of Kichi's voice. I hadn't said anything to the twins and Haruhi, but Kichi was making me do a lot of her homework (she didn't ask for it all, she's slow you see). I found myself running towards the room. When I walked it, it was nothing like the club room I knew. It was unreasonably hot, and there were animals, plants; everything you'd expect on a tropical island. Staring in disbelief, I felt something licking my face. I turned to see an iguana. Screaming, I got everyone's attention. The twins ran up with grins, finding me on the ground (still shocked).

"What's with this get up?!" I yelled. They bent down, still grinning. I gulped, remembering that I wouldn't come in here. "I-It's not what you think!" They bent closer, "I was running from Kichi!" They blinked, looked at each other, and sighed (clearly annoyed).

"Would you stop acting like such a push over? You wouldn't have to run!" I crossed my arms with a sighed.

"Don't you two have customers waiting?" They looked at each other, and I ran over to Haruhi, grabbing his arm. "Haruhi has his customers, too!" He blinked, as did everyone else. I pulled him over to a table and began to chat with him.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru said quietly,

"The toys are talking..." They both said as they stared.

"I wanted to talk to you about the twins." I said, crossing my arms on the table and leaning forward. He blinked but nodded.

"Sure." He replied.

"Can you tell them apart?" He shrugged.

"Not really..." I sighed. "Why?" I leaned on to one of my hands.

"I'm curious. I've never seen twins like them." Taking a sip of my tea, I continued. "I have brothers, and two of them are twins." He tilted his head.

"How many do you have total? Three?" I started to laugh.

"More like seven." He choked on his tea, and started to pound his fist on his chest. I stood up and patted his back, chuckling. "Are you okay?" He nodded, dabbing his lips with a napkin. "Is it really that much?" When he nodded, I rubbed my hair. "I guess I've been in India too long..."

"Eh? You lived in India?" I blinked this time, and nodded. "That's amazing!" I looked at him with a smile.

"You haven't been to India?" Tamaki, the tall blonde, ran over and started yelling things that sounded like excuses. I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? A lot of people haven't been to India. I was just asking." Tamaki froze as I grabbed Haruhi's hands in mine. "I'd be glad to take you any time. Thanks for the tea, I enjoyed it."

"You enjoyed it, you say?" I froze and turned to see the twins. I laughed nervously before running to the door. "Hold it!" One called as they ran after me.

"B-bye bye, now!" I said before bumping in to a young girl. I bowed apologetically. She looked down at me with raised eyebrows.

"Say good bye to Haruhi-kun properly." I blinked at the girl as the others came behind me.

"The host wandering princess Kasugano." Honey said in a whisper. I glared at her a little. Usually, I would let one person per year bug me, and Kichi was that one. This princess Kasugano, however, wasn't Kichi.

"Excuse me, but Haruhi is Haruhi, not King Haruhi. I can talk to him like any other." I turned to leave again, and on the way bumped a table. A cup fell and shattered on the ground. Kasugano gasped highly as it did so. I turned and put my hands on my cheeks. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'll get you a new one right away!" I said to the girl. Sweeping up the broken one, I noticed Kasugano. Her face was twisted, like she was about to cry. Standing up, I walked over to Kyoya. "I don't mind buying a new set of that one." When he said it was alright, I shook my head and insisted. Turning my head to the princess, I offered to bring an exclusive set from India as well. She looked over to me with wide, interested eyes. I turned back to Kyoya, now knowing something was up with this princess.

"Well, if you insist." He gave a kind smile that I paid no attention to. This girl had a strange fascination with tea cups, and I was too nosey to ignore it. Leaving the room, I was confronted by Kichi.

"And just where were you?" I smiled nervously. Before I could answer, Kyoya opened the door and stepped out of the tropical paradise. Kichi's eyes formed hearts. "K-Kyoya-sama!" He gave her a kind smile that made me scoot over.

"Hello, Kichi-chan." She sighed and melted to butter. "Please excuse Yuri-chan, she was busy helping me with something." Kichi nodded immediately, and said that if he needed anything, to call her instead.

"I can offer you so much more!" She insisted, batting her long eye lashes. He took her hand in his, saying he didn't want to harm her soft hands. She fainted on to her lackeys, who carried her away. I sighed, thanking god for the help.

"Shouldn't you be thanking me?" I turned to Kyoya, who now had a serious, but stressed face on. He looked down to me like on the first day. I glared up at him.

"You didn't have to do that."

"You are now one of our customers. We are to make you happy." I shook my head.

"I am not! I refuse to be! I only came here to ask Haruhi a question!" Stomping a few feet away, I turned and repeated. "I am not your customer!" He chuckled as the twins cracked the door open.

"She's a good pick for you, Kaoru." He said as they stepped out. Kaoru patted Kyoya's back.

"Just don't mess with her too much, Kyoya! She's mine, remember!" They looked at each other for a moment before Hikaru asked what was wrong with them. "Nothing, nothing. Just kidding around. Let's get back inside." Kyoya watched the two twins walk in with narrowed eyes.

"Yuri-chan!" I turned to Honey's sweet voice with a smile. "Will you eat with us?" I nodded happily, not thinking over it. Honey was the cutest thing in the world to me. He led me to the table already surrounded by girls. Finding a seat for me beside him, I found myself across from Mori, the tall silent one of the group. We bowed our heads to each other before we began eating. Their conversations were so funny, especially the ones between Haruhi and Tamaki. Tamaki wouldn't stop calling himself Haruhi's daddy. It seemed like he was like a boyfriend more than anything, but I said nothing. As I noticed Kyoya wasn't there, Honey had gone with Mori to get some cake, and the twins moved over to their spots. The one beside me rested his arm over my shoulder and I glared at him.

"You know, sometimes I wish I could tell the difference between the two of you just so I could curse you." He grinned along with his brother. "Never mind, I'll just curse both of you together. Kaoru-san and Hikaru-san, I hate you. Go fall in a hole." They pretended to be hurt, but quickly changed routines. "What do you two want, anyways?"

"Do you know about the Host Club's dance?" I blinked, shaking my head. They switched a quick look before grinning. "You gotta come!" They said. I shook my head again.

"No way! Don't you think I know something's up? You two keep on switching looks every time we talk. I'm not going anywhere where you are."

"Oh come on," One said, "We're not planning anything!" I glared at the two before sighing.

"Fine," I said as they grinned at each other, "but only under one condition." They switched confused looks before I pulled out two wrist bands. I wrote 'Ka' on one, and 'Hi' on the other. "You'll have to wear these." They nodded with grins, putting them on. "And you can't lie about it or switch them. Promise?" I held out my pinkie finger to the one beside me who took the Kaoru band, and he stared at my finger for a moment. He smiled, though, and linked his with mine. I turned to Hikaru and did the same. Nodding, I stood up with my tray and started to walk to the trash. However, Kichi pulled her leg from under her table and tripped me. I fell to the ground, my face landing in chocolate pudding. My dress was stained now, and I couldn't wash it out. "Oh no...I'll have to buy another one..." I said as I stood up, pulling my dress out to see the stain. A jacket fell on my shoulders and I looked up to see Kaoru. _Wait...did I just say Kaoru?_ I looked down at his wrist and saw it was him indeed. I smiled happily but noticed his face. He looked really ticked. "K-Kaoru-san...don't---"

"Kichi-chan," She looked up with a nervous smile. "Don't be mean to the freshmen. We're freshmen too, you know." She nodded quickly.

"Oh, I would never, Kaoru-kun! I was about to help her take her stuff, but when she came---" He growled and started to yell,

"You are such a lying---"

"Kaoru-san!" I yelled. He turned to me with surprise written all over his face. I felt tears coming to my face when I looked up. "Enough is enough! If you can't respect Kichi-san..." She grinned at this, "I won't respect you!" I ran out the cafeteria with all eyes on me. I ran to the host club room (where they wouldn't think I was) and quickly closed the door behind me. Falling to the ground, I wiped my tears away. "Kaoru-san...you idiot...you're just making more trouble for me..."

"Isn't that what Kaoru and Hikaru are made for?" I looked up to see Kyoya at work on his lap top. I stood up again and walked over.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly. He didn't look up from his work, but answered.

"Research on our next activity." I blinked before sniffing. He looked over to me before pulling out a hanker chief. "Don't get snot every where, if you please." I took his hanker chief without complaint.

"Isn't Tamaki supposed to decide all those things?" He grinned with a small shrug.

"I make suggestions, and it just happens that he likes them." I narrowed my eyes.

"You really are the shadow king." He only shrugged before changing the topic.

"So you were crying why?" I looked down, silent. "I see it has to do with Kaoru." I blinked before noticing that I still had his jacket. I gripped on to it tightly before explaining my situation. He pushed up his glasses as he sighed. "Kaoru was only trying to help, for once." I looked away.

"You don't understand." He looked up to me from his seat. "If he did that, Kichi-san would hate me even more. It'd get worse; even violent. Kichi is evil; I know, but I don't want him to make things worse. He'd feel responsible for it, and I don't want him to be."

"Well, Yuri-chan, it really isn't up to you on what he does." I looked at him, letting him speak. "Kaoru knows what's right and wrong. If she did something like that, we'd all back you up." I smiled a little.

"Thank you, Kyoya-san." He nodded before going back to work. I noticed he had coffee beside him. "Eh? Is that your lunch?" I asked. He looked over and nodded. "That won't do. It's so unhealthy. I'll cook something for you real quick."

"Yuri-chan, you really don't have to." I rested my hand on his head and winked.

"Let me pay you back for being my shrink." He stared at me for a moment before smiling and pushing up his glasses.

"Very well." A couple of minutes later I came back with some rice balls. He bit in to one and paused. "Not bad, Yuri-chan." I smiled before pulling up a chair and finally taking off Kaoru's jacket. I smiled lightly before noticing the chocolate pudding had gotten on his jacket as well. I gasped before smacking my head.

"I'm such an idiot..." I stood up and smiled to Kyoya. "Well, thank you for talking with me." I turned to leave, but he called my name. I turned with a blink.

"You're still obliged to come to the Host's dance party." I shivered. How did he know? Shaking it off, I nodded and quickly exited the room. Walking out, the rest of the host club saw me. Running up, I blinked again.

"There you are!" Hikaru said. "Were you really in there the whole time?" I laughed, saying I knew they'd never think of me there. Spotting Kaoru behind the group, I walked up to him.

"Kaoru-san..." He looked from the ground to me, and then back down. I bent down, trying to meet his eyes. Picking them up, I stood back up and he followed. "I'm sorry." He blinked, standing up from his slump posture. "I had no right to yell at you. You were only trying to help." Was that blush on his cheek? Ignoring it, I watched him nod his head with his normal smirk back. "Oh, and by the way," I held up his jacket and smiled with nervousness. "I'm gonna have to keep your jacket for a little while..." I showed him the spot and he gawked at it.

"How did that happen?" He asked with a sigh. I laughed before Kyoya walked out of the room. We all turned and I smiled a little.

"Did you finish it?" I asked. He nodded.

"It was simple research." I shook my head.

"I mean your lunch! Did you eat it all?" He blinked before nodding quietly. I clapped my hands together and smiled. "Good! Drinking coffee alone for lunch is so unhealthy." Kaoru and Kyoya's eyes met and they stared at each other. I blinked with Hikaru before switching looks. "L-let's go to class! It's almost time!" I said, Hikaru nodding in agreement. Saying good bye to the others, I stopped Honey with a small smile. "Honey-kun, would you like a cake?" He nodded quickly.

"Of course!"

"I'll make one for you the day after the dance party, okay?" He gave me a hug, which surprised me, and stepped away.

"You're a nice girl, Yuri-chan!" He said before running to Mori, who was waiting patiently. I watched him go with a smile before standing up and catching up with the other three.

"Haruhi-kun," I said as we walked through the hall, "I'd like to talk to you again. Would that be alright?" He nodded with a small smile. The twins popped up between the two of us and grinned.

"Eh? So now you want to go?" I smiled a little.

"I guess I do." They snickered to each other before turning back to me. "Besides...I want to know what's up with that Kasugano girl."

"Eh? You noticed too?" Haruhi asked. I nodded, but before I could say anything else, the bell rang. I ran to my room's door and said I'd meet up with them in the third music room. I walked in to be jumped by a group of girls.

"Is that Kaoru-kun's jacket?!" They asked. I shook my head quickly, saying it was my boyfriend's. "Kaoru-kun is your boyfriend?!" I shook my head again, red this time.

"I gave his jacket back! I'm using my boyfriend's now!" I lied. They asked who he was, but the teacher came in and sent me to my seat. I sighed, putting Kaoru's jacket inside my school bag. A smile sprung from my face and Kichi glared over to me in silence.

"Wow...there are a lot of girls..." I felt sweat fall when I saw the tightly packed room full of girls. Why did the twins want me to come to this so badly? The lights dimmed suddenly, and bright lights focused on the stairs where the hosts stood. I smiled as I saw Honey dressed up, and laughed at Haruhi, who didn't seem very excited. My heart did a flip when seeing Kyoya, and did so again at the twins. Mori was a little too silent to get a reaction out of me, and Tamaki was just darling. They announced that the girl with the most graceful dance would get a peck on the cheek from Tamaki. I giggled as a bunch of girls screamed happily. I sat down in a corner as they started to dance. I straightened out my purple dress; I thought it was one of my better colors. A hand reached out to me, and I looked up to see Kyoya. He gave the fake smile he always wore.

"Shall we dance?" I looked at him for a moment before rubbing the back of my head.

"Ano..." He blinked as I stood up. "I can't. I kinda promised myself I'd save the first dance for Kaoru-san...since I owe him and all...but I'd be glad to dance with you after!" I said with a smile. His eyes narrowed for a moment, but he nodded happily and turned around, only to be surrounded by girls. Sitting back down, I waited patiently. Where was Kaoru, anyway? I looked around, noticing all the hosts disappeared. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on to the wall. _What am I waiting for...?_ I opened my eyes, surprisingly both sad and ticked. _Everyone left me. Only Kyoya asked me to dance...why did I say no?_ Giving myself a mental slap, I stood up to leave.

"We dedicate this last song to this couple..." I blinked, noticing everyone was outside. I stared but didn't move. Remembering they all left me, I turned and started to walk to the front door.

"Yuri-chan!" I stopped at the sound of my name, and turned to look over my shoulder. Kaoru was running to me. I turned my head and continued walking. He was too late. "Yuri-chan, are you leaving already?" He asked as he caught up.

"Why would you care? You haven't even looked at me the whole time!" He seemed surprised at my attitude, and so did I. _Why am I getting so angry?_ I looked down before turning around again. "Good night." I started to walk out when fireworks blew up in the sky.

**"_Onee-chan, I love the fourth of July! It's so much fun!"_**

**_  
"Well then, we'll go every fourth of July to mama's house in _** **_Japan_****_ and light up fireworks. How does that sound, Jimaji?" _**

_  
_I stared at them with wide eyes, suddenly feeling home sick. All the anger for Kaoru melted away. I stopped and turned to him, a small smile on my lips. "Well..." He looked at me with strange eyes, ones that I'd never seen before, but ones all too familiar. Sad eyes stared at me. I turned all the way and my smile widened. "I guess I know how to make you sad." Laughing a little, I apologized and asked:

"Will you dance with me?" I asked, holding out my hand in the firework's lights. He smiled before grasping my hand in his and turning me gracefully. I found myself laughing at the end of the dance, and playfully taunting Kaoru. "So, the Kaoru can dance after all." I said with a giggle. He grinned playfully before looking over just in time to see Kasugano kissing Haruhi. I turned and saw it too. He explained what had happened with the princess, and I looked at him with a smile. "You're a good guy after all, huh?" Laughing, we made our way back to the other hosts. As we left the party, Honey asked what kind of cake I was going to make him. I smiled, saying it was a surprise. Kaoru jumped in, wanting his own cake. In a second, everyone wanted a home made cake of their own. I sighed, nodding and turning to Haruhi and Kyoya, the only two who didn't ask. "Don't you want one as well, Haruhi-kun, Kyoya-san?" I asked. They shook their heads, saying that I had enough to make as it was. I smiled before insisting I made one for them too, since they were so kind. They nodded, thanking me, and we went our separate ways. I ended up getting a ride home from the twins since they lived down the street from me. In the car, I brushed Kaoru's arm and noticed the wrist band was still on. "You're still wearing this?" I asked, surprised. He looked down, picking his arm up, and nodded. I turned to Hikaru as well and he had his on too. I smiled. "I never thought you'd keep it on, to be honest." Hikaru puffed his cheeks out along with Kaoru and they said in unison,

"How rude!" I looked at the two of them before laughing. They switched a look before joining me. We joked around before we reached my house. I stepped out, but before closing the door, leaned down to Kaoru.

"Kaoru-san, I'm sorry." He blinked.

"For what?" I scratched my cheek in embarrassment,

"I was feeling lonely when you didn't ask me to dance like I thought you would...and it was all a misunderstanding. Just for proving me wrong on just about everything," I leaned forward and whispered in to his ear, "I'll make you a special cake." Winking, I closed the door and bowed before running in to my house. Kaoru lightly touched his ear as Hikaru narrowed his eyes after me. There was something there, and he didn't get it...or like it...


	3. Cake!

"Good morning everyone!" I said in high spirits at break. Kaoru grinned, asking why I was so excited. I winked, saying, "The cakes came out great! I'll give them to you at lunch!" He clapped happily while Hikaru sulked on the side.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, noticing. We turned to look at him and he only smiled a little.

"I'm sure her cake is going to suck." Shocked, I found nothing to do but excuse myself and leave to my room.

"What was that for, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, Kaoru nodding. "That really hurt her feelings!" He only turned and went in to his own room. Haruhi and Kaoru switched a look, worried.

"What do you think is going on? He's never this ticked off..." A tap on Haruhi's shoulder caused them to forget. Turning, they saw Kyoya.

"Good morning."

"What are you doing here?" Kyoya explained how Honey and Tamaki really wanted their cake, and he was sent to retrieve them. "You'll have to wait till lunch!" Kaoru added. "She's saving them till then."

"Besides..." Haruhi added, "Hikaru insulted her cake, and she's depressed now." Kyoya sighed, throwing his hand in his hair.

"She really is a worry wort, isn't she?" With Haruhi shrugging, he turned to find me. Kaoru shouted,

"W-where are you going?" He turned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to ask her for the cakes anyways...is that a problem?" Kaoru collected himself and shook his head. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with Hikaru? Heck, what was wrong with everybody?

"Ah, Yuri-chan." I looked up from the window and saw Kyoya. I smiled lightly before looking back outside. "Honey and Tamaki would like their cakes, if you please." My shoulders tensed up, and I lowered them again. "Yuri-chan?" I shook my head, saying it was nothing. Pulling out from under my seat the cakes, I unwrapped three of them and handed them to him.

"If they taste bad, just throw them away..." I said before looking back out the window. The classroom was empty now; only a few of us remained. Kichi was gone as well, so he sat in her seat.

"Why do you listen to them?" My shoulders bumped up again, and stayed there. "You know that they're always like this, so why?" I turned to him, red in the face. I prepared myself to yell at him when I saw his smile. "Besides, we already know you're a bad cook. Your rice balls were too salty." We stared at each other for a moment before laughing. I stopped laughing quickly, and leaned back.

"Kyoya-san, if it didn't hurt, I couldn't call myself his friend." When he blinked, I continued. "Those two are in an isolated world of their own, and I'm breaking in to it. I want to be their friends. It's my new 'self task' of the year." Kyoya grinned more to himself before turning his head to the front.

"Well then, can you see through me as well?" I blinked, turning to him and asking 'what?'. He shook his head, saying it was nothing. "Anyway, don't let everything hurt you." I nodded slowly, still a little lost on his previous comment. "Well, I'll go give them their cakes."

"Kyoya-san..." He turned as I looked down again. "If you really are hiding yourself...your real self, I mean," He seemed to freeze a little more, "don't tell me if you don't want me to find out." He sighed, clearly annoyed now.

"You're an idiot, aren't you?" I looked up, but he was already out of the room. Tilting my head, I spent the rest of the time pondering. After class, I made her way to the lunch room. Honey jumped on my with a hug and smiled.

"That cake was yummy, Yuri-chan! Thank you!" I smiled, saying your welcome to him before Tamaki came up and hugged me in appreciation. My cheeks reddened as I nodded to him. He separated and I gave Haruhi and Mori their cakes. They took them gratefully, though their faces expressed little. I smiled before turning to the twins. Hikaru, I guessed, was the one who looked away from staring. I smiled as I gave Kaoru his cake. He took it, looking over to Hikaru with a small smile. He looked at me as I rounded the table to see him.

"Hikaru-san," He lifted his head a little, "would you like to make a wager?" He lifted one of his eyebrows, slightly interested.

"Like what?" He mumbled.

"Like...if you don't like it at all, I'll never talk to Kaoru or you again." Kaoru jumped forward, saying I was crazy. But I put my hand up, not taking my eyes off of Hikaru. "I mean it. Just open it and taste it." The whole table was looking at us now, and he nervously unwrapped it. Before he had even bit in to it, he stared at it like it was a pile of kisses; it was something he didn't expect.

**_To Hikaru-san, who always keeps a smile on my face, regardless of how he feels."_**

He looked up at me with wide eyes and I smiled.

"There you go again! I can't help but smile. Hikaru-san, you and Kaoru-san both may seem to get on my nerves, but I must admit," Winking at him with a giggle, I continued, "I've grown attached to you." He stared for another moment until switching a look with Kaoru. "Go on now, try it. It may no suck as much as you thought it would." Honey ushered him as well, saying his was so sweet and yummy.

"You don't have to push me! Sheesh..." He snapped before biting in to his cake. Chewing it, he made no facial expressions until lowering his fork. We all leaned in.

"What do you think...Hikaru-san?" He was silent for a moment before looking up quickly and pointing up towards the ceiling. We all looked in confusion as he stole away all of the other cakes (left anyway). We looked back down and Kaoru growled.

"My cake! Hikaru, give it back!" I started laughing as they wrestled for the cake. They switched looks, each other pushing the other's cheek, and separated.

"I take it you liked it, then?" I asked once I calmed down. Haruhi told Hikaru to apologize for earlier, but I shook my head quickly. "No! It's fine! He was just worried about his brother." Hikaru took this chance to redeem all the lost taunting.

"What was I saving him from, exactly?" Kaoru's face and mine both turned red. "Hm? Your faces are red! What ever could this mean?" I took his cake away and he shut up.

"That's what I thought." I said, smirking triumphantly. Once everyone had settled down and was eating their cakes (I gave Tamaki and Honey each half of the last cake; Kyoya had had his fill), Kyoya brought up the next topic:

"Eh? Medical examination?" They all turned to stare at Haruhi. I blinked, not getting it.

"Oh! I get it!" They froze as I nodded. "You're worried about Haruhi-kun getting pulverized by fans! I see, I see!" I said, nodding. They all seemed to relax, but left me sooner than usual. Before they left, I patted Hikaru's shoulder. "By the way," I grinned, "you aren't Kaoru, so take that band off and put yours on." He looked down at the wrist band that said Ka in surprise.

"How did you---" Honey called out to Hikaru and I bowed lightly before running to my room. He stared after in bewilderment. "She's known us for a month...and she can already tell? Who is she?"


	4. The day Yuri ran away

Sorry this came out so late! I just got back yesterday night from Costa Rica (which was fun)! Anyway, I wanted to stay home regardless and write, but my mother made me go. So now I'm behind. Curses. Well, here's chapter four! Go Yuri go!

* * *

"Good evening everyone!" I called as I ran outside. The host club was celebrating the cherry blossom's blooming outside, and I was as excited as ever. I seemed to take a liking to Haruhi, and talked to him as much as possible. Of course, the twins were always there to heat up the conversation.

"Hey Yuri-chan!" Called Honey. I smiled as I pulled him in to a hug, unable to control myself. He was wearing his spring time kimono, and he was just darling.

"Hi Honey-chan!" Looking around, I asked where Mori was. Hearing steps behind me, I turned to see Mori himself. I stood up and bowed lightly. "Good evening, Mori-san." He bowed his head before telling Honey they had to get back to work. Honey waved good bye to me and I waved until I heard a sigh behind me. Turning again, I saw Haruhi. I smiled, running up to him and giving him a hug. "You're so cute, Haruhi-san!" Releasing myself, I apologized for the sudden glomp. He shook it off, and then told me how Honey had spilled the tea every where. I laughed at his story until a hand landed on my head. I looked up to see Kaoru. I growled. "Don't pet me like some pet!" Hikaru walked up and snickered.

"You _are_ a pet." I spit my tongue out to them before turning.

"What ever! I can't wait until the physical examination tomorrow where you'll get run over by girls!" I said, narrowing my eyes as I looked over to them before being shoved out of the area. They collected everything and I could hear the third room door shut. I blinked before shrugging. "Oh well...I need to diet for tomorrow just a little more." I had been eating less and less each day, afraid of what I'd weigh. Walking away, I thought about the tasteless salad I was going to have for dinner.

"The physical examinations will now begin." I sat down, holding my stomach as it growled.

"Just a little longer..." I mumbled to myself, standing up. Finding my way to the snack bar, I stared at the food until I felt sick. Running to the bath room, I bumped in to the twins but continued to run. They called after me, but I had to get to the bathroom before it was too late. And there it was: the bathroom. _I can make it! I can make it!_ Opening the door, I ran in to an open stall. Once I finished, I sighed, wiping my mouth with a hanker chief. Turning, I saw Kichi with a video camera. I suddenly felt sick again...

"Oh dear, did you get sick? I just so happened to have this camera and caught you on it! I wonder..." I narrowed my eyes, "should I show it to Haruhi or Honey?" I turned to leave, saying it didn't matter, but she stopped me. "Perhaps I should tell Kaoru?" I stopped dead in my tracks. Kaoru...what would he think? **_"Ew! That's so nasty! She's no girl; she didn't even close the stall when she puked!"_** A grin rose on her face.

"...what do you want, Kichi-san..."

"Ah! They're so handsome!" Girls called out to the host club members as each of them shredded their shirts off. "I'm going to faint!" Another called. The twins grinned at each other as they aroused the girls' imaginations. After putting their shirts back on, Kaoru looked around quietly.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, noticing. Kaoru explained his thoughts on my sudden disappearance. "You don't have to be worried about her, for goodness sakes!" Kaoru nervously looked down but then nodded. They made their way out of the room as I entered on the other side. My head hung low as I looked around for Kyoya.

**_"What do you want, Kichi-san...?" She grinned, laughing highly._**

**_"Find Kyoya, and pay him as much as he wants." I turned to leave, but she snapped at me to wait. "That's not all. Tell him to never speak to you again; that you're through with the host club and all in it, including the twins." I paused for a moment, and walked out._**

Lifting my head, I saw Kyoya pulling his shirt back on. Quietly, I walked up to him as he turned his head.

"Ah, Yuri-chan, good morning---"

"How much...?" He blinked and asked what I meant. I felt myself choking on tears. "How much money do you want...?" He fixed his glasses.

"What is the special occasion?" He mocked. I looked away, barely able to speak.

"I'm sick of the host club..." My arms folded and gripped each other, "I want to pay you so that you won't allow me to come anymore." He had picked up his clip board and was lifting papers.

"That won't do, I'm afraid." I felt my nails digging in to my skin.

"Why not...?" I whispered. "You don't care about people...you only care about money..." I lifted my head, tears about to poor out, "so why do you have to make it so hard!" I threw my check book at him before yelling, "Just take my money! I'm through with you all!" Turning, I ran, my checks falling out of the check book. He watched after me with a lot of others before picking up the checks.

As I ran out, Kaoru saw me and waved. "Yuri-chan! What's up--" I pushed past him, giving him one last tearful look before exiting. Hikaru asked what was wrong, and Kaoru explained. "Take care of Haruhi with Kyoya, will you? I'll be back." He sped off after me, and Hikaru called after him before being tackled by an embarrassed Tamaki.

"You little twerp! You told me it'd work!" Tamaki yelled, giving him a nuggy.

"Yuri-chan?" The end of your dress flew behind a tree as you took deep breaths.

_Why..._ He called your name again,_ why, Kaoru-san...why did you chase after me? _Covering my eyes, I felt tears run down. I tried pushing them back, but they fell regardless. "Why did he do that...that idiot..." Thinking about it, Kaoru seemed to have been the one who pulled me in to the host club in the first place. Sure, I'd met Kyoya before him, but he came to see me everyday since I'd come and watched over me, if anything. My tears were rivers, now, and I lowered my hands. "Why did he watch over me...?" A shrill voice called Kaoru's name and I shuddered. It was Kichi.

"Kaoru-sama, what are you doing out here? Alone?" I kept quiet, peering around the tree trunk. He wasn't looking at her, but still turning his head this way and that.

"I'm looking for a friend. Do you have a problem with that?" She laughed nervously, saying she had none. They were silent for a moment, and I ducked back behind the tree.

"Oh, and by the way Kaoru-sama, I wanted you to take a look at this video!" She said sweetly. My heart stopped and filled with fear, anger, and most of all: sadness. I could hear the tape playing. My stomach empting itself in to the toilet. Gripping my hands on my chest, I stood up. I stepped on a twig accidentally, and the two turned in alarm. "Whose there?!" Kichi called out. I stepped out, tears still rolling down. She cursed lightly before I spoke.

"Well, you saw it." Kaoru took a step forward but I raised my hand. "Don't come any closer...maybe Kichi-san was right...maybe I shouldn't be with the host club members...I mean...it is unfair on how I have been hogging you...and all..." tears started to spill more, and I wiped my eyes. "Well...sayonara!" I said, my voice cracking as I turned. Kaoru prepared to run after, but Kichi grabbed his arm.

"Please don't go after her! She's in a very bad mood! Stay with me, Kaoru-sama!" He yelled at her, telling her to let go, but she didn't. It gave me enough time to call a taxi to pick me up. As I entered the taxi, Kaoru was near. I told the driver to hurry and leave, and I escaped just in time. I didn't look back. I wouldn't. Kichi had taken everything away from me in mere months. What could I do? I had to follow her plan or things would get worse. I stepped out of the car and paid before walking to my house. The maid, Ira, came running up.

"Young mistress, what's wrong? You're three hours early and you're crying!" I let her cradle me in her arms as we walked inside. Sitting me down, she got me a cup of hot chocolate. As I stared at the cup, I waited for her to ask. "So why did you come home early, love?" She said gently. I was quiet for a moment before explaining to her everything; from the first time I spoke to Kichi, to the last good bye to Kaoru. She was enraged by Kichi, and taken capture by Kaoru. After calming down, she thought of what to do. "We have to contact the principle at once, for Kichi." I shook my head, saying she could snake around it easily. She sighed, saying she didn't know what else to do. I was silent with her for a moment before speaking.

"Ira-san..." she looked up from her cup, and said what. "Can I return to India?" Her cup dropped from her hands. It shattered on the table but she didn't move.

"W...what?" She whispered. I looked up at her, tear flowing down my cheeks again.

"I don't want to be here. I want to be with my brothers...and mom and dad...I want to be home!" She gripped my head in her hands. "Please!"

"This is your home, love!" She said, trying to calm me down. I stood up, shaking my head.

"No it's not! My home is in India! I want my family! I want...I want..." I squinted my eyes, my vision suddenly blurry. Ira's red hair blurred and she took form of Kaoru. I felt my knees going week. I still hadn't eaten since yesterday after noon. "I want...Kaoru..."

I woke up in an airplane with Ira next to my airline bed. She sighed, glad that I was awake.

"Love, you're awake. I'm so glad." She said before smacking the back of my head. "Never starve yourself! Next time you do, I will let you starve!" She said, clearly angry. Since my parents were always away, I was usually left in charge of my four younger brothers. The other three were older and always parting. But when even I was too young, I had Ira. She had taken care of me since I was a child. People always joked because I had red hair just like her, but my parents didn't. They always said she was my real mother. Regardless, she acted like one for me, and guided me through rights and wrongs.

"I'm sorry...Ira-san..." She pulled me in to a hug, and I hugged back. After the moment passed, she explained we were on our way back to India. I smiled lightly, sadness still dragging my heart down. "Thank you..." I said with another smile. She nodded before handing me food which I gladly took. As I ate, I looked out the window and saw the now small Japan fading from my sight. I waved lightly, saying,

"Sayonara, Japan."

* * *

"She's got to be here."

"Kaoru, you know dad's going to be mad that we took his best airplane and driver."

"We'll put it back before he even notices." Kaoru snapped as he got off the plane and touched the ground of India. The weekend had come, and I had left Kaoru a bunch of crap to deal with. So what did he decide to do? Come after me of course. He started his journey with Hikaru to find me.


	5. Bring her back! Kaoru goes to India

I have changed the time between Yuri moving and Kaoru coming to a month. Also, I got the brilliant idea of Yuri moving and got so excited, I ended up writing faster than I could think. This may be a little choppy, but please enjoy! Oh, and I'd love it if you R&R my story! Thanks -- Kita

* * *

"Jimaji, would you like to come shopping with me?" I asked my youngest brother as I braided my now long red hair.

"Yes, Onee-chan!" My youngest brother called. He ran out to me with wide arms, and jumped on me with a smile. I smiled back before picking up the five year old. The two twins popped their heads out of the door and requested pie. I sighed, asking if that was all they ate. They started complaining how I should be nice to them too after being gone for months, before closing their door and doing who knows what. I grabbed Jimaji's hand after letting him down and called out Peter's name, he was two years younger than me, and the most responsible when I was gone. The other three brothers I had were either asleep after parties or awake when you didn't need them. He came down the stairs and I asked him to supervise the twins to make sure they didn't do anything rash. He complained how they never listened.

"Just tell them they won't get pie." I said, waving my hand up with a sigh. We walked around the market, and stopped by a racket of flowers. There were bouquets of Jasmine flowers, my favorite. I bent down to smell some and smiled, clearly refreshed. I bought the bouquets and made my way to the actual market. There were so many things I missed about India. The hot foods cooking in the open, the fresh air, and most of all...

_My family. _I smiled down at Jimaji, and he smiled back. "Onee-chan," I looked at him with a happy blink, "I missed you." I felt my smile widen. Bending down, I petted his head.

"Yes, Jimaji, I missed you too." I stood up and stuck my hand out for him to grab again. "Now, let's finish shopping and I'll make some yummy Japanese cuisine." I blinked, and corrected myself. "I mean, Indian cuisine." He blinked, but nodded. I walked on, wondering if I really had let go of it all in just three days. We finished our shopping and made our way back. I began to think of Kaoru, coming all the way to India, looking for me. I shook my head. _He'd never do such a stupid thing for me. He's probably forgotten about me._ But was it really fair? I hadn't forgotten about him. We walked up to the house's front door, and I realized I'd forgotten my key. I sighed before knocking on the door. "Oi! Peter! Open the door for me!" The door opened, and I saw my third oldest brother, Riden, instead. I tilted my head, surprised he was awake. "What are you doing up Riden?" I asked. He explained we had guests from another rich family. I shrugged, but he surprised me when he said they came for me. My eyes widened as I considered it...was it them? I didn't know whether to walk in or run away. What if it wasn't them? I'd really screw up some connections for my parents. My older brother pulled me in with Jimaji and commanded me to get dressed correctly. When I walked past the dining room, the door was closed, which left me in a nervous wreck. I saw the twin boys were already in there, and so was Peter. That meant they were guys. They were never interested in girls visiting, of course. The funny image of the twins meeting the twins gave me relief for one moment, but if it was them, I didn't want to see them. Throwing on a green sun dress, I made my way out of my room. As I made my way to the dining room where our guests were, Jimaji burst through the door and came crying to me.

"Onee-chan! Those guys are staring at me!" I lowered myself down and cradled him, forgetting everything else.

"It's okay, Jimaji. I'm here." I whispered. Steps were heard. I didn't look up.

"He really does look like Honey-chan." I froze, still not looking up. It was them, it really was them. "By the way, Yuri-chan," I slowly looked up, "Honey-chan misses you." I felt my eyes widen as I spotted the two of them. "So let's go back, Yuri-chan. Even with your long hair, you're still Yuri-chan and we miss you." I stared at them before Jimaji pulled on my sleeve.

"You're not leaving again...are you?" I stared at him with worried eyes. His teared up. "Are you?" I looked up at the twins and stared.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Hikaru growled and then sighed. Kaoru, though, stared back. "I'm sorry. He needs me here."

"Is it he who needs you? Or you that needs him?" I felt my eyes widen before my second oldest brother came down the stairs quickly.

"Is this your boyfriend, Yuri?!" I fell off my knees, surprised. "You're too young! He can't have you!" I shook my head.

"No, Tamani-niichan! He's not my boyfriend!" I sighed and stood up, turning to the twins. "Excuse my brother, but we're really quite busy. So if you could..." Hikaru growled and stomped outside. Kaoru, though, walked up and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me out of the house, and I asked what he was doing. "K-Kaoru-san--" He let me go and turned to me.

"Show us around!" I blinked, confused. "If you're not leaving, at least show us around! Show us what you miss! What you had to leave us for!" Hikaru stared at his brother, who had never acted out so rashly. I stared with wide eyes. Soon, tears spilled out of my eyes.

"But...the video...she black mailed me..."

"What does that matter?! You're my problem, not hers!" He yelled. I jumped on to him with a hug, tears still clinging on to my cheeks. He tightened up, not sure what to do.

"I'm sorry!" I said. I told him that I couldn't leave, but I agreed to show them around. Tamani objected, but my oldest brother came out of his room and down stairs. I saw him coming and bowed quickly, ignoring Tamani. Tamani turned nervously around and once he saw who it was, he bowed down as well. Everyone in our family had bowed down to him and the twins stared. The blue haired man stepped out from the shadows of our house with a cool smile.

"Yuri," I stood up and straightened myself. "Who are these people?"

"They are past class mates of mine, Yamano-niisama!" I answered. "They came to visit, and I was about to show them around, sir!" He walked up and bowed to them. Confused, they awkwardly bowed back. I stood up again, nervous, and switched looks with Riden before watching Yamane silently.

"When you said you had seven siblings, you weren't kidding!" Hikaru said with a sigh. Kaoru had turned back in to his old self, and joked around with Hikaru about it. My little twin brothers where snickering at their jokes, and Tamani, already disliking the twins, growled and started yelling. But Yamano held his hand up and the blonde was silent. Hikaru leaned forward. "Are you the oldest?" Yamano nodded with a smile.

"I am. Yuri, though, is the only girl in our family. We would greatly appreciate it if you didn't pull her around like some toy." I sighed; that's exactly what they considered me to be. Yamano turned and addressed me. "Yuri," I stood up straight again, "would you show them around and make sure they make it to their airplane safely?" I nodded, walking past the twins and then turning.

"Are you coming?" I said, my attitude back. The one thing I hated was being treated as a weak person. Yamano was good at doing that. He tried not to, but it showed. The twins followed me as we made our way down the street. Jimaji ran after me, and I stopped. "What is it, Jimaji?" I asked lightly as I bended down. He said that he didn't want me to go with those guys, that they were too scary. I laughed, and patted his head. "They're not going to do anything to me. Don't worry, Jimaji." Standing up, I signaled the twins to follow. I left Jimaji staring after me.

* * *

"We're in the market, now." Hikaru and Kaoru looked around, smiles wide.

"This is pretty cool! I've never seen the commoner's market in Japan." I sighed inwardly from behind them until seeing the Jasmine flowers from earlier. I had left the bouquets on my bed and they were probably half dead now. I sighed again until Kaoru appeared beside me.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, trying to start a conversation again. He'd been trying to for the past two hours. I focused on the flowers, though, and bent down.

"Jasmine flowers..."

"Eh? Do you like them?" I narrowed my eyes in silent happiness before looking up with an uncontrollable smile.

"Yes!" He blinked, and I realized what I had done. "I-I mean..." The next thing I knew, I had two arms full of Jasmine flowers. I blinked, looking at Kaoru, who had bought them for me. "You didn't have to buy them..." I said. He shook his head.

"You smiled for the first time since we came here." I looked away, not knowing what to say. Hikaru walked up from another stand and laughed at me.

"What's with all the flowers?" He asked, gripping his stomach. I turned, saying it was almost late.

"You should get going..." I said quietly. Hikaru stopped laughing and the twins switched a look.

"Yuri-chan,"

"Is this really what you want?"

_How should I know? I don't want to be near Kichi...but I want to be near Kaoru and everyone else...but I still can't leave Jimaji, either._ "Yes...this is what I want..." I looked at the ground.

"Look at us when you talk, then." I lowered my head, unable to. "See? I think you're lying."

"Onee-chan!" I turned in alarm to see Jimaji running towards me. I placed the flowers on the ground lightly and let him run in to my arms. He turned to the twins. "Leave her alone! You just want her to leave again!" Tears streamed down his face as I pulled him in to a hug. "She won't leave me! She won't!" I picked him up and patted his back. Kaoru stared at me, still yearning me to be by his side. I shook my head, not understanding his feelings he tried to pass to me.

"I can not leave. How would you feel if I separated you from Hikaru?" The two switched looks before looking back at me. "My family needs me. Isn't that reason enough?" I asked lightly. Putting Jimaji down, I walked up to the twins. "Say hello to Honey and Haruhi for me, please." I said to Hikaru, who was cursing the little boy behind me. Kaoru, though, was looking away quietly. "Kaoru-san..." He turned, telling Hikaru to come.

"Let's go home. This was a waste of our time." I stared after him for a moment before my body acted on its own. I leapt forward, grabbing his arm.

"Kaoru-san!" He turned, looking at me with surprised eyes. "Kaoru-san...I--"

"Yuri!" I looked to my right to see Tamani running towards us in anger. "He **_is_** your boyfriend after all! I won't let him take you away!" I felt heat fill in my cheeks as I tried to calm him down as he ran up; but a tall boy stood in front of me. I lifted my hand to block out the sun and see who it was, but who ever it was, though, managed to stop Tamani. I figured out who it was, and my mouth dropped.

"K--K--K--Kyoya-san!" I yelped. He turned with a semi-ticked smile.

"Hello, Yuri-chan." I asked why he was here, and he held out my check book. "Well you see, you owe me quite a lot. I called your father and told him you'd given me three billion dollars." I yelled in shock,

"You what?!" I crouched down, knowing my father was mad. I didn't expect him to take that much.

"Yes, and he was so mad, he says that you have to pay it off yourself." I blinked, realizing what he was doing. I stood up and looked up at him.

"Kyoya-san..." The twins started to laugh, and pulled me by my arms.

"You're coming with us!" They sang. A sudden cry stopped them and I looked to my younger brother.

"Onee-chan! You said you weren't leaving!" I ran over to him and tried to hug him. "You lied! You lied!" He yelled, pushing himself out of my grip. I retracted my arms, looking at him in worry.

"Jimaji, I have no choice--"

"Liar!" He yelled in anger. "You're a liar! You just want me to suffer like you did!" He was slapped on the face by another hand. I looked up in alarm to see Yamano.

"Y-Yamano-niisama..." I stuttered. He still had his smile on his face.

"Jimaji, do you want Yuri to be sad?" Jimaji, who was gripping his cheek, shook his head from side to side. "Then let her go." He sat up quietly, looked at me and then back to Yamano before nodding.

"Jimaji," He looked over to me as I smiled lightly. I walked over to his side, and kissed his forehead. "I will never leave you. I'll be back, one day, and I promise I'll stay." I gave him one last hug before looking behind Yamano. The twins (my twins), Riden, Peter and Tamani were all standing there. I walked up to them, ready to say good bye, when they all jumped on top of me. I felt my anger of my child hood return and I threw them all off. "What the heck is wrong with you! You morons ruined the moment! Little jerks..." I mumbled, stomping away. They waved and called good bye to me as I picked up the flowers Kaoru had bought me. Yamano walked up to me and I looked up. "Yamano-niisama...is it really alright?" He nodded.

"Besides, I never expected you to stay here too long. You loved it a little too much." I nodded lightly, looking down. "And we all know already, you're a strong girl." I felt a smile rise on my face, and tears as well. I lifted my hand and started to wipe them away as he patted my head. Soon, we made our way to the airplanes (the twin's and Kyoya's). After saying my final goodbyes, Kaoru and Hikaru pulled me towards their plane.

"Let's go!" They sang. I sighed, still feeling like their toy.

"I think she should go on my plane." The twins 'eh'ed together, and asked why to Kyoya. He pushed up his glasses. "We have to discuss her debt."

"Yeah right! We have a lot of catching up to do!" Hikaru said, shaking his head. I tried to get a word in, but they continued arguing. I sighed, backing out of the middle and walking towards the twin's air plane. They stopped arguing and Kaoru asked where I was going. I turned back, a small smile on my lips.

"Why don't we all just ride one plane?" They sighed (happily) and agreed. Kyoya broke in, though, and started another argument.

"We're riding my plane, of course."

"What? No way! Ours is faster!"

"Really? Would you like to challenge that?"

"Do you guys really have to fight about this?"

"Yes!"

I sighed, giving up and letting them argue.

"Maybe I'll take my own plane..."


	6. The lonely water girl

Few! I was going crazy when the system when down yesterday. I had a new chapter, and I really wanted to put it in, but since it was down, I couldn't! TT The sadness of the world...anyway, in this one, Yuri wears a kimono and I liked it so much that I drew a picture of her in it. It'll probably be on my deviant art (Kitaxhaku), if you'd like to see it, but it won't be up for a while. Now then, on with the story!

* * *

"Yuri-chan! You really are back!" Honey jumped on to me with a hug as I stepped out of my car. "Why did you leave?" I just smiled in response and lowered him down. Haruhi, Mori, and Tamaki walked up.

"How dare you leave with out daddy's permission!" I stared at him like an idiot. Haruhi sighed.

"I don't blame you for leaving...I'd leave if I could, too." I laughed as 'daddy' scolded Haruhi on her thoughts.

_I knew it...I missed them after all._ I turned to go inside, and found myself looking up at Kyoya. I smiled nervously, for he seemed a little on the edge today. "H-hello...Kyoya-san..." He pushed his glasses up, and looked down at me.

"Hello, Yuri-chan. You haven't forgotten our agreement, have you?" I looked away, and wondered if it had really been an agreement.

**_"You will work with the host club everyday after school from now until the end of the year." I leaned forward in my seat, not liking the idea._**

**_"B-but my studies---"_**

**_"I'll help you with that." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses again. I sighed, looking over to the twins for some kind of assistance. But they only nodded happily._**

**_"But what will she do?" Hikaru said._**

**_"She should make cakes for us every day!" The twins nodded at the idea, and I shook my head. We turned to Kyoya to settle the vote, and he disagreed. I sighed, but my happiness was drained out of me just as quickly._**

**_"She'll be our water girl." His glasses gleamed with his smirk wide on his face._**

**_"W...what?"_**

**_"You know, you'll have to bring us refreshments before and after the club." I sighed. That was the same as making cakes for them._**

**_"Fine, then."_**

I let out a sigh, and nodded to Kyoya. "Yes, yes, I remember. Water girl." He smiled before Tamaki called him mom and he left me. I smiled a little, looking at all them, and noticed two missing boys. I looked around and wondered where they were. But the bell rang and I had to get to class. On my way in, I saw the twins leaving my room. I blinked before running up. "Kaoru-san, Hikaru-san! What were you doing in my room?" They grinned, saying I'd see. Kaoru patted my head and called it a welcome back gift. I blinked again before walking in. I dropped on the ground after seeing my desk. There was a large banner hanging from it that stated: "Property of the Host club! Do not taunt!" I felt my face flush and turned to look out the hall window. The twins grinned before going in to their own room. I sighed. It was going to be a long day. As I walked up to my seat, I noticed Kichi. She saw me and nervously looked away. I narrowed my eyes at her but said nothing. I'm sure the twins had said something to her. So, the class when on, and the day ended. I was reading a manga, and almost crying, when I realized I was going to be late for my new job. I didn't even bother wiping my eyes; Kyoya would do something that would just make them come back again if I were to be late. I ran to the room, and opened the door to see everyone in silk kimonos. I stared with wide eyes before inching over to Kyoya. "W...what is all this?" I asked as I sat down across from him. He looked up and didn't answer my question, but asked what size I was. I blushed. "W...what? You don't ask a girl questions like that..." He started talking about debt, and I quickly answered. He nodded, saying he had guessed right. I blinked. "You guessed right? Did you get me clothes or something?" He, already back in his work, pointed over to another, unworn kimono. It was black with firework like lights all over it. I stared at it, gasping. "Amazing! Kyoya-san, is this really for me?" When he nodded, I jumped up and gave him a hug. "Thank you!" I said, smiled as I rubbed my cheek on his. He only leaned deeper in to his work after I left to put my kimono on. Kaoru looked after me and then back at Kyoya. But he couldn't for long, he had a job to do, too.

"Where's our water girl?" Hikaru called. I opened the door to the room again and they looked up.

"Sorry it took so long!" I called, stepping inside with my kimono on. I saw Kaoru's face flush, and Kyoya had dropped his clip board. I blinked at the two of them, and asked what was wrong. They both recollected themselves in silence. I blinked before Honey jumped up and called me cute. I smiled and thanked him, calling him cute too. We shared a smile before I spotted some movement behind me. I turned, and everyone else looked too. A girl was in the corner of the hallway and staring in to the club room. The twins went up and asked her to come inside. I watched them with a sigh, and said nothing. Tamaki then went up and tried to show off as well, but she called him a phony. He was knocked around by her insults, and I watched in worry. Turning to Kyoya, I asked if it was okay. He shrugged before the girl ended up running and hugging Kyoya, and shoving me out of the way. I fell on to the ground and found my sleeve had ripped. "Oh no..." I said, standing up again. After getting the girl off of Kyoya, they asked me to get tea. I sighed, seeing none of them noticed my fall, and nodded. I made my way in to the kitchen and grabbed tea. I walked back out to hear her talking about being his fiancée. I almost dropped the tray. This girl was insane. Not paying attention to the girl, I made my way to the kitchen again and found some thread. I took the outer layer of the kimono off and started to sew it back. Sighing, I wondered who that girl was. "Thanks to her...I have to sew this up before Kyoya sees it. At least I'm semi good at it..." I poked my finger and sighed to myself. "I did say semi..."

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" I called, caring in my kimono. I walked in to see Hikaru biting off part of a cookie from Haruhi's mouth, and Kaoru licking off crumbs. I stared with wide eyes before the twins turned at asked where I had disappeared to, ignoring 'daddy'. I explained what had happened to my kimono, still a little shaken up by what I'd just seen. "Who was that girl anyway? She seemed nice, but she rammed right in to me and didn't even acknowledge me!" They pointed behind me and I turned. The girl looked at me with a glare and I glared back. I saw Mori and Honey had been chased down by her, because they were against the wall in fear.

"She's our manager." The twins said in unison. I scuffed at her, ticked that she treated me like trash and scared Honey.

"The host club doesn't need a manager. It's a club." She crossed her arms.

"Too bad! I've already decided! Besides," she smiled, looking over to Kyoya, "I need my prince!" I 'hah'ed at her in confusion, and turned to Kyoya. Backing up to where I could whisper to him, I asked what she meant. He explained that she, Renge, was an Otaku (go Renge!) and confused him with another character. I nodded in understanding before she pointed at me. "And just who are you?" She demanded. I pointed to myself and she nodded. "Yes you!"

"She's our water girl!" The twins rang. I pushed them out of the way and growled at the girl.

"I'm Yuri Raven, the chef of the host club. Is there a problem, manager?" She looked at me up and down, and shooed me away.

"We don't need you anymore, so you can leave." I felt something snap. My eyes brows dug in to my eyes and I growled.

"Excuse me? It's not up to you!" I yelled. She started to yell back and I became frustrated. "You know what?! Fine! I'm gone! I hate selfish people!" I yelled before walking around her. I stopped when remembering the kimono. "Kyoya-san!" I yelled. He looked up, only to get a kimono thrown in his face. "I sewed it up! Take it!" I yelled before spitting at Renge and walking out. "What an annoying girl!" I muttered to myself. I sighed, looking down at the ground.

**_"We don't need you anymore, so you can leave."_** She reminded me of my mother so much. I loved my mother to death, but she acted like that towards me a lot. I couldn't think of what else to do after this but go home and cook.

"Ira-san," She looked up from her rice balls and I kept my head down. "If some one says they don't need you...do you leave them alone...?" She smiled, putting her rice balls down.

"No, you don't." I looked up and she put rice on my cheek. "You do what feels right." I smiled warmly before nodding. We continued cooking until it was late. I packed snacks for the host club happily before going to bed.

"Good evening---" I stopped when I saw the room empty. I wondered where they were, and realized everyone was gone. I felt out of the loop and wandered around. The gym was noisy, and I opened the door to see Kaoru and Hikaru playing basket ball with cameras filming. I stared with wide eyes as I saw Kaoru on the ground, in fake pain. "Why..." They cut the scene and went outside, "why didn't anyone tell me?"

"This movie is going to be so cool! Everyone in the school gets a part! It's wonderful!"

"Yeah, even if we're the audience, we're part of it!" I felt like I was being pulled inside of a separate world. The snack I had made for them dropped on the floor and I walked away in silence.

**_How can you do what's right...when you don't know what's wrong?_**

* * *

"Yuri-chan! There you are! We were looking every where!" Kaoru called, running up to me as the next morning started. I didn't look at him.

"Is that so?" He nodded, and when my expression didn't change, he asked what was wrong. I stopped and turned to him with a silent look. "What does it matter? I've got nothing to do with you." He stared at me with a shocked look, and I turned, walking away. "Oh," He looked up, and I smiled coldly, "good luck with that video. I heard everyone's got a part. It's too bad, Kaoru-san," I glared at him, "I'm a nobody." I turned again and walked in to the school. Hikaru got ticked and started to curse me.

"She doesn't have to be so upset about not being part of some stupid movie. She doesn't even like Renge!" He said, throwing his hands up.

"I don't think that's the problem, Hikaru." He blinked, turning to his brother. Kaoru turned to look at him. "I think she's lonely." The two stared after you in silence.

"Did you hear? Their filming after school again! This time it's outside in the rain!" A girl squealed. I lowered my head on to the desk which had tape left from the banner. I sighed to myself before looking out the window. Sitting back up, I prepared myself for class.

"Could you take these papers to the science lab, Raven-san?" My home room teacher asked after class. I blinked and nodded, taking the books and going outside. The wind blew and I pulled my hair back behind my ear.

"Maybe I should cut it again..."

"You can't run anymore." I turned to hear Honey's voice and saw them taping once again. Spotting the twins, I turned a corner and ran in to Kyoya. I gripped my nose in pain.

"That hurt..." I said with a moan. Not able to open my eyes yet (because of the pain), I apologized before pulling out my hanker chief. Kyoya picked up my books as I picked up myself.

"We haven't seen you paying off your debt, lately, Yuri-chan." He said with a smile. I told him I would once Renge was gone. "Eh? Are you jealous?" I rose my head high and asked why I would be.

"She's a selfish girl and an insane Otaku, for goodness sakes. What's to be jealous about?" He pushed up his glasses.

"She's with us, and you're not." I felt a jolt in my heart. I looked up at him, letting him have the satisfaction that he was right. He began to say something else, but I grabbed the books and bowed to him.

"Thank you for picking them up for me." I said quickly, standing up again and running around him. He turned towards the film set, and saw a guy push Renge. Haruhi was pushed in to a pile of metal items to keep her from getting hurt. Kyoya ran towards the set and I stopped, wondering why. I stopped myself, turning back around. But the curiosity...it got the best of me. When I turned the corner, I saw Haruhi on the ground, rubbing his eye in pain. I gasped, and ran past Tamaki, who was about to beat up another boy. I rested my hands on Haruhi's shoulder. "Haruhi-kun...are you okay?" I asked. He nodded, and talked Tamaki out of hurting the boy.

"He's done nothing wrong. Let him go." Tamaki did so, and ran over.

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" He asked, grabbing on to Haruhi as I let go. He lowered his head, and came back up with a contact out. We stared at him as he explained his contact had started to slip. Tamaki started laughing as I sighed in relief. Renge was crying on the ground still, and I walked up. Staring at her for a moment, I ended up bending down in front of her. "What's wrong?" I asked lightly. She started to yell about Kyoya and his nice personality, and how this wasn't him. I looked up, and saw that he had smashed the camera lens. I sighed, saying that he was always this rash. She looked up and Haruhi came up.

"It's okay though, isn't it?" She looked up at Haruhi, and he continued. "Isn't life more fun when you see people for who they really are?" He asked. I smiled, putting my hand on her shoulder, nodding. She continued to cry for a little and I comforted her until it was time to go home.

I ended up walking home, feeling like fresh air was needed. I didn't know how I was going to pop out of no where tomorrow at the host club. I felt out of place. I sighed before hearing a car honk behind me. I blinked, looking back, and saw a limo drive up. I sighed, and started to walk again. The twins jumped out and ran up to me.

"Hey Yuri-chan! Why're you walking home?" Hikaru asked with a grin. I blushed, knowing that they were going to be taunting me for being nice to Renge. I recovered myself and asked what they wanted. "We were just checking to make sure you were going to bake something tonight." I blinked, and turned to them again. They grinned friendly and I sighed.

"I don't know...it depends on what you want." The two of them smiled, raising their hands and yelling cookies. I remembered what they had done to Haruhi, and turned around. "I'm not making you guys anything! You sexual harassers!" I yelled, stomping away. They asked what I meant and I turned, helping them recall the 'cookie incident'. The nodded, remembering, and I growled. "I'm gonna make everyone else something delicious, and you can't have any!" They ran after me, trying to calm me down and get cookies. I sighed but smiled. "I really guess I can't stay mad at you two...huh?" We reached my house and I smiled as I waved good bye. They started walking out to their limo, when I remembered something. "Kaoru-san, Hikaru-san!" They stopped and turned. "Can you wait there a minute?" They switched a look as I ran inside. Coming back out, I held a box of sweets. "I meant to give this to everyone, but seeing that they'll go bad, could you take them?" They jumped on me, giving me a hug, and I blushed.

"Okay...you can get off now..."

"No!"


	7. Twins fight? Yuri's hidden worry

Hi everyone! Kita here! I have a lot to discuss before the actual chapter beings! Oh, and I hope you have enjoyed my story so far! But now, I HAVE to show you guys this. It's too cute! This is by Shashuko the Paisley Maiden, who writes and delivers questions from reviewers to the Ouran host club!!! It's quite enjoyable to read, and she posted one of my questions, too! YAY! Here it is!

* * *

"Wow," says Shashuko. "That was so cute! Now, from **KitaxHaku**--- _hey what's with that pen name!!!" _she yells the last part. (She loves Haku from Naruto)

"Calm down, Shashuko," Haku says evenly.

**Kita here! **

**I have a question for the twins (who are by the way the real bad boys in my opinion)!**

**Have you ever read the oc stories about the two of you? If so, how do you feel? If not...show them Mrs. Author of the month! **

"Mrs. Author of the month, huh? We'll see..." say the twins. "I don't think Shashuko wants to talk right now..."

"She's reminding me of that pink-haired girl who was with Naruto and Sasuke," Haku thinks aloud.

"WHAT? SAKURA?!? I'M NOT LIKE HER!!! Oh gosh, I am... I am so sorry! I will be less like Forehead girl from now on! ... Such is my pledge!" Shashuko rants. "Sorry, sorry, KitaxHaku... I guess I'm a jealous person is all... yeah, I need to work in that. My bad!"

**And for honey-sama another fan made cake. Mori-chan can have some too! Smile smile**

"I'm a sama! I'm a Sama! And this cake is really good!" cheers Hunny.

"...-chan?" Mori asks, taking a bite.

"Wow!" says Shashuko, stealing a crumb from the cake platter, "Why was I mad at you again? This cake is de-lish!"

"Hyuugacest," decides Mori.

"Uchihacest," Shashuko replies as always.

"Hyuugacest."

* * *

READ HER STORY!! Any who, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my story! Here they are!:

RyaneNight92 (she (or he) makes me giggle! Thanks!) - Also, she (or he) noticed something! She noticed how Sakura-chan called Haruhi a 'she'. I was oh so proud of her for noticing! So, to make me proud of everyone, I put in another line to clarify. Good.

AnimeFanatic (she (or he) reminds me of a hyper child! Go hyper child! Yay!)

TheCrimsonDarkness (you've done a lot of reviewing! special thanks! You get a cookie!)

DarkxXxFlames (she (or he) makes me feel warm inside from the nice comment)

angelOfdestiny (she (or he) said she loved it! Inspiration is coming!)

destinygateway (you reviewed a lot! YAY! Another cookie!)

Thank you all! I like to reward people who review my stories! If you'd like me to put you in my story (or want one of your own...wink), you have to review all of the chapters, every time you read. Please don't do it just because you read this, though! If you have naturally been reviewing up till now, then I will. But don't do it all at once, I know how to check these things, after all. Any who, I will put TheCrimsonDarkness and destinygateway in for something in this chapter! Surprise! TheCrimsonDarkness will be known as Hitori-chan, and destinygateway will be Sakura-chan! (each name is from one of their stories) Sorry, you two, if you don't like how I put you in! But I hope you enjoy it! You have pretty big pieces! Now, everyone enjoy! I command thee! And enjoy your cookies.

* * *

_**"Let's built a snow man together!"**_

_**"Who?"**_

_**"Both of you, of course!"**_

_**"No one here is called 'both of you'."**_

_**"I mean Kaoru-chan and Hikaru-chan."**_

_**"Then...can you tell who Hikaru-chan is..."**_

_**"And who is Kaoru-chan?"**_

"The 'which one is Hikaru' game!" The twins yelled. I put the rest of the tea on the table and looked at them strangely. They covered their hair, which told who was who by the parting direction (which I had never thought of), with hats, and started. One of the girls started guessing, and they told her she was wrong. I sighed, wondering why they were popular. Apparently, Haruhi had been thinking the same thing, because he called them stupid and asked why they were popular. The twins pulled him over to the side and started to explain. I sighed, giving up on trying to figure them out. I was sighing again when Tamaki came skidding in. I blinked as he opened the laptop to revile Haruhi half naked. I stared at it, my face turning red.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki yelled. "I let you manage the web page last night! I asked you to take it seriously!" They nodded.

"We did take it seriously!"

"We worked on it until early this morning!" They argued back and forward until they said it was photoshoped. I blinked. Why would they need it photoshoped? I stared at them as they argued.

"Photoshoped...?" I asked, walking up to the twins (Tamaki was insisting that Haruhi wore girl clothes). The twins jumped in surprise that I had heard. "I don't understand...why would he need photo shopping? It's not like he's a girl or anything..." The twins jumped again and switched a look.

"O-of course not!"

"He would feel insulted if you called him a girl. He gets it a lot." I put my hand on my chin.

"For some reason...I think you're lying to me." But I shrugged it off. I'd get down to the bottom of this by myself. I walked over by the wall, and a dark voice suddenly spoke. I screamed, falling back and staring in fear.

"Toy...toy...toy..." The host club looked over my fearful body to see a cloaked man. He grinned down at me and I jumped on to Kyoya.

"W-w-w-who are you?!" I yelled. He grinned, wider this time, and I tightened my grip. Kyoya's glasses slid down his nose as he froze up. "I don't like this guy! Kaoru-san!" Kaoru blinked, looking at me. I let go of Kyoya with one hand and pointed at the guy in black. "Get him away!" I yelled before Kyoya fell to the ground like a pile of bricks. "Kyoya-san? Are you okay?" I said, bending down. He collected himself and stood up again.

"This is...Nekozawa Umehito. He's the president of the black magic club. He doesn't like bright spaces." I backed up, saying I hated witch craft. The twins only laughed, but I noticed Tamaki looked fearful too. He, who was behind Haruhi, whispered:

"You should stay away from that person..." Haruhi jumped, and looked back to Tamaki. "If you are connected with him in anyway, without exception, you'll get cursed." I brought my fists up in front of my mouth, scared.

"W...will you really?" I asked. Tamaki nodded. He talked about how he'd stepped on Nekozawa's puppet and got cursed. I started to cry, really scared, and I turned to Kyoya. "Kyoya-san...is that true?" He looked up from his clip board and sighed, still smiling.

"No. That was him taking his Greek exam." Tamaki confronted with having feet as heavy as lead for the next three days, but Kyoya counter acted. "You ran a marathon the day before." Nekozawa appeared out of darkness beside the two of them and I gripped on to Kaoru. He blushed a little, and asked why I was so scared. I puffed my cheeks out.

"Everyone has something they're afraid of!" I said, before jumping behind him. He and his twin began wondering.

"This guy is really dark in many ways..."

"He said he doesn't like shiny lights...what about something like this?" My mouth dropped as he held up a flash light, clicking it on and off with a grin. I covered my eyes as they shone it on Nekozawa. He screamed, then running quickly to his dark door while screaming murderers. The twins shrugged, and Tamaki yelled at them.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What have you done? You really don't understand the true horrors of black magic..." I nodded, walking beside Tamaki.

"You could die the next day!"

"Ah, so boring!"

"Isn't there something interesting out there?" Tamaki balled up in a corner, seeing he was being ignored. I patted him on his back, saying I understood his pain.

"Hey Haruhi," They said in unison. Haruhi turned to look at them from Tamaki and I. "We've got a favor to ask."

"What?" He said flatly.

"On the next holiday," Hikaru said,

"Can we visit your home?" Kaoru finished. Tamaki's ear grew large at this, and I crept back to Haruhi's side.

"Why so sudden?" He asked. The twins stood up from their seats by the windows and leaned over Haruhi.

"We're really interested..." They said.

"No." Haruhi said flat out.

"No matter what?" They asked.

"No is no because you'll just make fun of me."

"No matter how much we beg?"

"No." Tamaki jumped in.

"And I was thinking about also greeting your parents---"

"Definitely no." Tamaki sat in his emo corner once again (I love that!). I looked over to Haruhi, interested.

"What about me? I'd make you Ootoro." Haruhi looked at me with wide eyes.

"Really?" I nodded, saying I liked to cook anyway. "Then...I guess it's okay for you to go;" Before the twins interrupted him, he continued, "and no one else."

"Then how about this," The twins said, putting their hats on. "If you guess wrong, as penalty we get to go to your house." They spun around each other, holding on to their caps. Stopping, they told her to guess. Immediately, he pointed to the left on.

"You're Kaoru, and you're Hikaru." They said he was wrong, but he smiled. I blinked at him, wondering if he knew he was right. He turned his head towards them all the way. "I'm not wrong. You two are different, even though you look the same." They stared at him with wide eyes. I felt a smile rise on my face. I wonder if they'd have the same reaction if they knew I could tell too (for they thought I looked at their wrist bands still). They gasped a little, and then looked at each other. I patted the two of them on the back.

"Nice try you two, but Haruhi knows best." I said with a giggle before running beside a bunch of other girls with Haruhi.

"Ne ne, Haruhi-kun, I really can't tell them apart after they hide the way they part their hair to the left or right but..." The twins stared at Haruhi again.

"How were you able to tell?" Another girl asked. Haruhi put his finger up to his cheek.

"Let's see..." He said, sighing lightly. "If I had to say, Hikaru's actions are one level meaner than Kaoru's." We stared at him, silent. A laughter came from behind, and I turned. Kaoru was laughing at his brother.

"S-sorry, Hikaru..." He said before laughing more. Hikaru closed his eyes, irritated. I scrunched my nose up; this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Well, at least I'm just being sincere and saying what I want without hiding anything. And in fact, Kaoru's the one more ill natured." Kaoru's laughter came to a stop, and he stood up straight.

"Don't just be saying what ever you want. I'm the one who has to deal with your selfishness all the time."

"I may be the one that brought this up, but you're digging a larger hole. Don't like it? Then stop." I shivered. I had a bad feeling about this. Maybe it was because I had seven brothers, but I wanted them to stop. "Are you stupid or something?"

"That's only because I couldn't help but see you being dumber." I started waving my hands gently, saying now, now to them, but Kaoru continued. "Besides, even though you call Haruhi a toy," I blinked, "you always make a pass to Haruhi when ever you can. Hikaru, you actually like Haruhi, don't you?" Hikaru's eyes widened, and he turned his head with a 'huh?' I lowered my hands, and stared in shock as Tamaki yelled 'what?!' to the arguing twins.

"W-what are you misunderstanding here?" Hikaru asked. "You really are an idiot, Kaoru." Tamaki butted in again.

"Yeah! There are things that should and shouldn't be said in this world!" But I pulled him back. He wanted to say more, but I stared at Hikaru with a serious face. Tamaki looked at them again.

"Besides, why would I like a short fox like Haruhi anyway?" Tamaki started yelling, though in my grip. I pulled his collar so that he chocked. He looked up at me, struggling, and met my shadowed face.

**"Tamaki-**_**kun**_**, please be **_**quiet!**_**" **I said with a glare.

"Beautiful! This is beautiful!" We felt the ground shaking, and Renge appeared on a platform rising from under ground. "A beautiful, yet painful, four-rounded relationship revolving around Haruhi! And two of them are twins, which makes a predicament-like development! Renge can eat three rice bowls of this!"

"Get lost, you Okatu." The twins said. I sighed; even though they were arguing, they spared a moment to gang up on Renge.

"How mean! How mean! How could you say that to the manager?!" She yelled, running. Tamaki held his hand out to her,

"Renge-kun, I thought that you liked Haruhi?"

"That's a separate thing! Having a separate stomach for these kinds of things is common sense these days!" She said, blushing. Tamaki sweat dropped as Haruhi and I walked to her other side.

"And..." She looked over, blushing at Haruhi. "I thought you went back to France?" I nodded from behind.

"Because when I tried funding a host club in France, it wasn't received well because it was too early for them." We sweat dropped before Hikaru yelled.

"I've had it with you!" We turned to them and watched. "I'm sick of you always crawling in to my bed in the middle of the night! That's very annoying!" I turned red,

"I only did that because you looked so helplessly lonely! Idiot!" The fan girls were screaming, some fainting. One of my newest friends in my class, Sakura, was one of them. She fainted and I dove to catch her.

"S-Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me with heart shaped eyes, their pink color matching her braided hair. Sakura was always hyper and excited about something or the other. But that was one of her good aspects; she never seemed sad. She also was in every single 'anything that makes people happy' club. She enjoyed her life, alright. She wanted to be a kindergarten teacher when she was older, and I saw the job fit her well.

"It's wonderful! Can you imagine those two in bed together?" She asked. I sighed.

"S-Sakura-chan! You shouldn't think about things like that...it'll make your brain rot..."

"Who're you calling an idiot?!" We looked back up at them. "You're worse than me at math!" Hikaru yelled.

"Look who's talking! You should study your Japanese more!"

"You obnoxiously noisy person!"

"Who's the one with bad sleeping form and always falling off the bed?!" Sakura screamed loudly, loving this a little too much. I sighed.

"That means he was awake and watching Hikaru sleeping!" The whole lot of them started screaming.

"Sakura-chan, I love you and all...but please don't make me go deaf." I mumbled, plugging my ears.

"Erotic Imp!" Hikaru yelled.

"Pervert!" Their eyes glowed as they yelled in unison,

"At least I'm better than you! I'm not talking to you anymore!" We stared at them, even the fans now quiet. I walked out of the room later because of the weird atmosphere. Sakura called my name as she ran up. I stopped, waiting for her.

"They seem really mad, huh?" She asked, stepping at pace with me. I nodded, still a little worried. She noticed, and asked what was wrong. I shook my head, saying it was nothing. Looking down at the ground, I added,

"It'd be nice if they made up, though..."

* * *

"Good morning!" I said to Sakura. She waved at me, telling me to come to her desk.

"Have you seen the twins?" I blinked, and then sighed. I didn't think I wanted to...

"Oh...my...goodness..." I said, seeing the two standing beside Haruhi's desk. Hikaru's hair was flaming pink, and Kaoru's was cotton candy blue. "Are they serious?" I mumbled. Sakura nodded, agreeing with me that it was stupid.

"Last night I had my first elegant sleep alone." Kaoru said, walking to his seat. "But I had a bad dream," We switched a look, and then stared on, "I had a dream I was dying my hair PINK...or something disgusting like that." Sakura and I burst in to laughter, unable to hold it. When Hikaru glared at us, we sank back. Kaoru laughed as well, and pulled out his chair. Hikaru stretched his foot to his seat, and pushed it away so that Kaoru fell on the ground. Kaoru stared for a moment before knocking Hikaru's head on the wall by pushing his chair up to one side. When the two stood up and started throwing things (and people), Sakura and I went to our room.

"Oh man...I feel really bad for Haruhi-kun." Sakura said as we walked back. "She's stuck between those two."

* * *

"Hitori-chan!" Sakura called as we entered the cafeteria. Our blue haired friend, Hitori, was an older student in Kyoya's class. But Sakura, being the sociable girl, knew her well. This is how I met her in the first place. Hitori was more of a quiet type, but she was loyal and protective of her friends. Hitori always defended people who were weaker, and liked anything that had to do with martial arts. She gave a small but kind smile to us, though. As we stopped in front of her, she asked what was wrong with the twins. After explaining it to her, she cracked her knuckles.

"Maybe I should beat them up?" She asked. We shook our hands quickly, saying that wouldn't help much. She sighed, watching the two order the same thing over and over again. "They are really big idiots...Sakura-chan, why do you bother liking them?" Hitori asked. Sakura just laughed, and I blinked, remembering that Hitori came to the host club sometimes for Kyoya.

"You like Kyoya-san, right Hitori-chan?" She blushed, but nodded. I pointed in opposite directions, sweat dropping. "You guys are so opposite..." When the twins started growling at each other, I noticed Haruhi standing on the side. I excused my self from Sakura and Hitori for a moment before walking over to him. "Haruhi-kun..." I whispered, "is this really okay?" I asked.

"I thought it was unusually noisy in here...are you guys still arguing?" We turned to see Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori standing at the door way. "You guys are a disgrace to the Host Club!" He said. Girls swooned over the full house. Honey leaped forward, telling them to stop where they were.

"Double punishment for fighting!" He said. He pulled out a big cupcake, and I knew it wouldn't turn out well. "You two must eat this cupcake together!" He paused for a moment, though. "Ah, but I want a piece too...we'll have to split it in three...and the strawberry, you can't split that..." I sweat dropped, seeing the twins were getting angry. "Can I have it? Is it okay? Since I like strawberries...it's okay, right? Ah but...Hika-chan and Kao-chan...do you like strawberries?" I walked up behind Honey with Mori.

"Honey-chan, you're just making things worse. How about we split the cake together? Over there?" He nodded, still confused, and Mori picked him up. I smiled nervously up at the two twins, and for a moment, Kaoru stopped glaring. He looked down at me with a calm expression, but before I could say anything, he stomped way from Hikaru. Tamaki started talking to Haruhi as I invited Hitori and Sakura to sit down with the rest of the host club. They gladly accepted, and as I was splitting the cupcake with Honey and Mori, we watched the twins quietly. Hikaru traded lunches with Haruhi; and Haruhi tasted the cafeteria food. He sucked on the spoon, his face saying it was heaven. Sakura laughed.

"The way to a man's heart is always his stomach..." She joked. I remembered the Photoshop comment, and leaned over to the two.

"By the way...why would Haruhi-san need a Photoshop done?" I asked in a whisper. Sakura, who thought Haruhi was too much like a girl, grinned with thoughts. Before they could answer, Kyoya sat down beside me, his tray making a large bang. I sat up in surprise. "K-Kyoya-san!" I said nervously.

"What were you talking about, Yuri-chan?" He said, a scary look on his face. I said nothing, but we were all distracted by seeing Tamaki getting hit with a bowl of soup. Hikaru pushed him aside again and grinned challengingly to Kaoru. They started throwing things again, and as Honey went by this time, Mori jumped in to get him but ended up getting thrown too...as well as Tamaki. Haruhi stood up and decided to go eat in the classroom anyway. I stood up and helped wipe the soup off of Tamaki as he cried. Kyoya sighed, saying this was troublesome.

"Then do something about it, Kyoya-san!" I said, wiping off the last of the soup and turning all the way to Kyoya. "Please, before it gets worse!" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why are you so worried?" He asked. I blinked and blushed a little.

"Because...I have seven brothers!" I said before turning to my seat and sitting down before eating my piece of cake. Hitori leaned in and grinned.

"You can have him if you really want him..." I blinked, and asked what she meant. But the bell rang and we went our separate ways. Sakura started talking about Kyoya, and I just shrugged. She sighed, saying I was really thick headed. I asked why, but she just sighed again.

"You'll find out on your own some day..."

* * *

"If this continues...we'll be forced to stop selling brotherly love." I sighed, putting down his cup of tea beside him.

"Why won't those two just make up?" I asked, sighing. Haruhi shrugged, and Kyoya said Haruhi didn't have to feel sorry about anything. Even though it was because of his one thoughtless comment. Haruhi and I sweat dropped; he was blaming it all on him.

"This is the first time Kao-chan and Hika-chan have ever fought, right?" I blinked, turning to Honey.

"Eh? Is that true?" I asked. Mori nodded.

"I've known them since kindergarten, even though I didn't talk to them since we were in separate grade levels...those two have always played by themselves." Tamaki looked out the window.

"I've only known them since middle school...and they were pretty odd; as if they'd never let anyone near themselves, except themselves." I narrowed my eyes sadly.

_I didn't know..._

"Their personalities were three times more odder than they are now. So if you think about it this way, fighting may be a good way for them. Doesn't that mean the world is getting wider for them? Right now, letting them be might be the best thing to do." I slammed my tray on the table and they looked up in surprise.

"There's no way..." I whispered. Haruhi said my name in surprise, but I continued, looking up. "There's no way fighting can be good for those two!" I finished before lifting the tray and running inside the kitchen.

* * *

I saw Sakura and Hitori standing in front of the host club's door. I walked up, saying hi. They looked at me in worry and I blinked.

"What's wrong?" Hitori pointed to the sign and it showed it was temporarily closed. I felt my mouth drop to the ground before entering the room. Sakura called my name, and I turned to her with a smile. "I'll be right out, and you can come in then, okay?" She looked at me nervously before closing the door. I turned back around, officially ticked. "Kaoru-san! Hikaru-san!" I froze when I saw Kaoru holding a voodoo doll from Nekozawa. I stared at it nervously, but when I heard he was going to write Hikaru's name on it, I ran up. He was in the middle of writing it down when I slapped his face. "Are you crazy?!" I yelled, my shoulders up tight. Haruhi had bonked Hikaru on the head as I had slapped Kaoru and we switched a look. I let him take it from there.

"Enough all ready!" Haruhi yelled. "Don't bring stuff like this in a fight!" I nodded.

"He's right! You both know you were wrong!" I said, gritting my teeth together. "You're brothers! None the less, you're twins!" Haruhi leaned forward, obviously ticked.

"Make up already! If you don't make up now, I won't let you come visit my home!" The twins stared...wait...was that a smile? I felt my mouth drop open, realizing why Kaoru had smiled at me earlier. They stood up, and revolved around Haruhi.

"So...if we make up, you'll let us visit your home?" Haruhi, who seemed to get it, dropped his mouth as well. He looked at the doll and Kaoru had written 'fall' on the back. He yelled in surprise and the twins high fived each other. They started one of their acts and I fell to the ground in shock.

"Why...didn't I get it earlier...?" I asked. Watching the twins, I only became angry. I stomped out of the room to see Hitori and Sakura still there.

"Ne, ne, Yuri-chan! Are the twins still fighting?" Sakura asked. I stopped and hunched my back.

"Nope!" She smiled, but stopped when I glared at the host club door. "Look for yourselves!" I said before stomping away. Sakura and Hitori peaked in and saw them hugging each other. They smiled, relieved, but wondered why I was so mad.

_Those little jerks! I'll make them pay...

* * *

_"Young master, there is a handsome young man at the door for you." Ira said, knocking and opening my door. I was holding a pillow, biting it with tearful eyes. 

"I don't want to talk to him." I said, looking away. Ira scolded me, and refused to send him away. I growled, then standing up. "Fine!" She smiled, but frowned again when I opened my window. "I'll tell him myself!" I said. I leaned out of the window with my pillow and saw him standing there. I growled, throwing the pillow at his head. It hit him and he looked up, ticked.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head. I narrowed my eyes, but spit at him.

"For being a jerk and not being serious! You're rude and obnoxious! I hate you! You can just leave!" He continued rubbing his head, and yelled back.

"Stop calling me you, if you're going to insult me! My name is Kaoru!" I glared down at him and shut the window. I moved around Ira and went down to the door. I slammed it open and glared at him.

"If I was insulting Kaoru, I'd be saying a lot more!" He widened his eyes as I started tearing up. "How dare you lie to me! How dare you! Don't think I can't tell the difference between the two of you either, Hikaru!" I yelled before slamming the door in his face. He stared at the door in shock before I opened it again. "And give me my pillow back..." I mumbled before shutting it again. Turning around, Ira was patting her foot, not pleased with me in the least. I pulled my collar straight. "Well, I talked to him." When she was about to start yelling, I said, "Besides, you wanted to see what Kaoru looked like didn't you?" I asked. She blinked herself. "That was his twin." She had hearts in her eyes as she talked about his cuteness. I sighed and walked up to my room again. It was hot in my room, so I opened the balcony door. "I'm such an idiot...I could have just stepped out on the balcony to throw that pillow..." I said, sighing. I stepped back inside to change and pulled out a red skirt and a light blue shirt. It gave me an 'office woman' feeling and I liked it. Going back outside, I sat down on the railing of the balcony as the wind blew back my hair. "...I love the wind...it makes me feel so much better!" I sat there in silence for a little longer until I heard someone below. I blinked, looking down. A red haired twin stood there, looking up at me. He waved with a smile but I looked else where.

"Don't look away when someone's talking to you!" He yelled, irritated. I looked back, scrunching up my nose.

"Don't fight and cause other people to worry!" I yelled back. He opened his mouth, but closed it again. "Stupid! And don't have your brother come acting like you!" I said, spitting at him. He looked back up.

"How did you know, anyway?" I blinked, looking down at him. He was looking away, but blushing. "How'd you know Hikaru was there?" I put my finger on my lips.

"Hi-mi-tsu! (secret)" I said with a smile. He looked up as I winked. "That would spoil all the fun of life, wouldn't it?" He grinned up at me and I giggled. But I stopped and glared down at him. "And if you ever do that again...I will hurt you." I grinned again, though, and turned on my balcony. I screamed, surprised to see Ira and about ten more maids standing there. I turned red, and heard Kaoru ask what was wrong. I said nothing, and said I'd see him tomorrow. Ira tried saying good bye as well but I pushed them inside.

* * *

The next day, the twins still had their hair died the opposite. They let the girls pick who was who, but this time, said they were right. Haruhi said they were wrong, and smiled before walking away. They stared after him, and I came up, wrapping my arms around their shoulders.

"We know best, boys!" I said, smiling before running up to Haruhi. They looked after us in silence.

* * *

Okay, I had to do an after commentary on this one! Is it me, or was this one longer? smile smile Anyway, Read and review please! (I'm not pushing, but it's fun reading them!) Also, I'm telling you now: I HATE the next episode (the one with the 'naughty kid'), so I'm skipping that episode and replacing it with one of my own. Yay! (did I just hear a boo?) Anyway, see you next time! As Always! (Hee, I made a funny). 


	8. Twin's day out with the twins

I am in shock. 1008 people have read my story. At quizilla only, like, five people would read one of my stories. (tears up), I'm so happy! I don't care if you don't review anymore! Just read please! And if you reviewed, have a BIG FAT COOKIE! With Honey on the side! (hands out Honey plushies). Thank you so much! Today, in this chapter, I shall have darkxXxflames(Miya), angelofdestiny(Hana), RyaneNight92(Ryane), and animefanatic(Koizumi) staring in my story! Enjoy please!

* * *

Hello? Raven residence." I was focusing on balancing a pencil on my nose when Ira ran in to the living room. "Young mistress! Young mistress! Emergency! We have to go to the airport now!" She called, running in. I looked up from my pencil and it dropped. "It's your twin brothers, Taichi and Saichi! They're here!" I felt my eyes widen before yelling.

* * *

"You better have a good reason for being here..." I mumbled, scratching the back of my head as the twins unloaded a jet. Saichi glared at Taichi before looking away. Taichi did the same. I blinked and looked at Ira, and then back to them. "Eh?" I said, on the phone with Yamano. He explained how the twins were arguing again. Back when we were younger, I'd always be the one to break up the fights. "What are they arguing over this time?" Yamano was quiet for a moment, and Tamani was laughing in the back ground. There was a shuffle of the phone, and I could hear them talking.

"Let me tell her! Let me tell her!" Tamani said.

"You'd best not let him, Yamano-niisama." Riden said, yawning. "He'll say something else that's not necessary." There was a punch. I started yelling at them.

"Would someone please just tell me?!" I sighed as Tamani picked up the phone.

"Ne, ne, guess what? Saichi beat up a teacher! And Taichi put dissecting frogs in their cafeteria!" I dropped my phone, frozen from shock. Tamani called my name through the phone as I slowly turned around to the twins. I looked to the left one with a death stare.

"Saichi-chan...Taichi-chan..." I smiled coldly, "what have you been doing while I was gone?" They glared up at me.

"What does it matter, stupid?" Saichi said. I felt my anger rise.

"Stu...pid...?" I asked slowly. I raised my hand and slapped Saichi hard. His eyes widened as he fell. He grabbed his cheek and stared at me. "What is wrong with you? Why did you beat up a teacher?!" He looked down and I pulled him back up by his collar. "Look at me when I talk to you, or I'll send you back in pieces!" Taichi grabbed my arm, trying to calm me down. I looked over to him. "And you! Why did you put frogs in your cafeteria?!" I asked in a raised voice. He shook his head before yelling.

"You wouldn't understand! You don't even know what's going on with us in India. You don't ever call!" I blinked, lowering Saichi. Taichi widened his eyes as he felt tears. He looked away and wiped them.

"I email Yamano everyday." I said quietly. "Has he not told me something?" The twins switched a look.

* * *

"What?" I said, looking at the twins with wide eyes. They nodded, taking tea from Ira as they sat on the living room couch.

"For a while...they were just arguing non stop...but now..."

**_our parents are getting divorced._**

I sat in silence before lifting my head up.

"How could they..." I whispered. "They have eight children...how could they not even acknowledge our feelings?" I asked, standing up. The twins nodded.

"See! We've done nothing wrong!" Saichi said.

We just need you, Onee-chan! We're lost without you!" Taichi said. I looked down at them, blinking, before slamming their heads together.

"Are you two crazy? Of course you did something wrong. Your emotions are yours to keep. You don't need me to tell you, you don't ever do that." When Saichi was about to talk back, I added, "would you do what mom and dad have done to us?" He sat back quietly. I sighed, calming down, and bent down to their height. "Don't cause other people problems, it makes them sad." I said, smiling and petting their heads. The door bell rang and I blinked, standing up from the teary eyed boys. I walked over and opened the door to see Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hi Yuri-chan!" Hikaru yelled.

"We noticed you weren't at school!" Kaoru finished.

"Are you sick?" Another voice asked. I blinked, looking around the twins and seeing the rest of the host club. I felt my mouth open wide.

"You're all here?" I yelled. Saichi and Taichi looked from behind my waist to see the other twins, and ran in front of me, while pushing me down in the process.

"Hi!" They said. Kaoru and Hikaru blinked in unison before saying hi back. They rudely walked in, and went around me as I rubbed my head, still on the ground. Kyoya walked in, though, and helped me up. I thanked him and Kaoru glared at him from behind me.

"Jeez, Yuri-chan. You can't even get up by yourself." Kaoru said. I turned to him and glared.

"Shut up, Kaoru-san!" I said before turning to the rest of the group. After introducing Saichi and Taichi, I realized they hadn't come inside yet. "I'm sorry, please come in!" I said, taking Kyoya's arm and leading them in to the living room. Kaoru glared after me before Saichi and Taichi frowned.

"We didn't get to finish talking..." Saichi said quietly. Hikaru looked down to them before looking back up to Kaoru. I turned, seeing both pairs of twins standing by the door way. Though Saichi and Taichi were sad and younger, they were actually similar to Kaoru and Hikaru; sharing the same bond (minus the brotherly love). I stood up again, walking over, and bent down to my twins.

"Saichi, Taichi," They looked up quietly, "would you like to spend the rest of the day with Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san?" Their eyes glittered with excitement.

"Really?" I nodded before Hikaru and Kaoru pulled me over to the side.

"What are you talking about, Yuri-chan?" They asked. I smiled, saying they needed a break.

"You guys are funny, I thought you'd help. Just look at them!" I said, looking back. They looked as well and saw them staring with big, round eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru talked among themselves. Turning back to me with raised eye brows, I put my hands together. "What do you say? Please?"

"You'll have to make us dinner tonight." Kaoru said. I hugged them, laughing happily.

"Thank you so much! I know they'll love this!" I said, letting go. I led them back to the other pair of twins and smiled more. "Okay you guys! Have fun, and try not to get in too much trouble." I said, giving them each a kiss on the forehead. "And feel better, okay?" I said gently. They wiped their foreheads, embarrassed.

"Okay, Onee-chan." Taichi said.

"Just don't embarrass us in front of them!" Saichi mumbled. I blinked before laughing and standing up. I looked at Kaoru and Hikaru again.

"Try not to stay out too late, please." They nodded before turning to leave. Kaoru stopped, though, and looked at me one more time. I blinked, tilting my head. "What's wrong Kaoru-san?" He blinked, as if not realizing he was staring. He looked away and blushed lightly.

"Kyoya wants to give you more debt...don't stay near him that much..." He said before rushing out to catch up. I blinked before smiling and closing the door. I walked in to the living room again and saw Honey and Mori sitting together, eating cake; Haruhi and Tamaki arguing over something weird, and Kyoya...where **_was_** Kyoya?

"What took you so long?" I jumped and looked to my right to see Kyoya leaning on the wall. I sighed, walking over.

"You surprised me!" I said. "Why were you standing over here--" I stopped when I saw he was looking at our family album. Haruhi and Tamaki noticed us in the corner and walked over as well.

"Are those your brothers?" Tamaki yelled, recognizing one. "That's Yamano-sempai! I had no idea you were related!" He said. I smiled a little, and looked back down, taking the album. I turned the next page to reveal Tamani. I started laughing, and they looked at me strangely. I showed the picture, and said that, when I first met them, I thought Tamaki was a lot like Tamani.

"It was funny, because your names even sound a like!" I said, laughing a little more. I turned to Kyoya while turning the page back to Yamano. "And you reminded me of Yamano." Kyoya straightened his glasses.

"The one who is a genius at puzzles? Is that the Yamano I'm thinking of?" He asked. I nodded with a smile before turning the page again. I compared Honey to Jimaji, Mori to Riden, and the twins to the twins. Is sighed a little, sitting down and staring at the twin's picture. They leaned on each other, their arms around the other's shoulder. Rubbing my eyes, I felt tears coming.

"Oh...oh gosh...I'm sorry..." I said before covering my mouth, now sniffing. Everyone was staring in worry, and I felt embarrassed. I'd been holding in these tears because of Saichi and Taichi. They needed someone strong to look up to in their situation, and I was that someone. But now that they weren't here, the emotions over flowed. Tears leaked over my hand and leaked on to the photo album. I stood up, dropping the book and running out of the room. Haruhi called after me and Ira saw me run. She ran after in worry, knowing the pressure that was on me. I closed the door to my room behind me, locking it. I covered my mouth again, tears filling my eyes over and over again. Ira knocked on the door, and I leaned on the door. "Ira-san...please leave me alone for a little..." She sighed from outside of the door and walked away. I walked over to my bed and hugged my knees to my chest. My cell phone started to ring and I stared for a moment. I slowly reached over to it and saw it was Miya. Miya was a kind girl I'd also met through Sakura. I didn't want to be rude, so I wiped my face and picked up. "Hello?" I whispered. Her cheerful voice entered my ear with a hi. "I'm sorry, Miya-chan...but can I call you back later?" She was quiet for a moment.

"Are you okay, Yuri-chan?" She asked. I lowered my head, and said yes lightly before saying good bye. "Wait, Yuri-chan--" I stared at my closed phone before throwing it to the wall. Crying again, I buried my face in my hands. A knock on the door was heard but I didn't answer. Again, they knocked.

"Are you going to open this door or will I increase your debt?" I lifted my head and looked to the door.

"K...Kyoya-san...?" I whispered. I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. He pushed it open, irritated that I was so slow, and stepped inside.

"What a messy room." He said, sighing before opening the balcony door and feeling the breeze. I closed the door again and folded my hands together quietly. As the breeze stopped, he turned to me with another sigh. "Why are you crying?" He asked. I stood silently, my hair covering my face.

"My parents..." He leaned on his left hip, facing me all the way. "they're getting divorced..." I whispered lightly.

* * *

"Ne, Kaou-niichan," Saichi said, looking up with a grin as they got ice cream, "Do you like my sister?" Kaoru blinked before his cheeks reddened.

"What is this, all of a sudden?" He asked, taking his ice cream and licking it. He walked over to the bench by Hikaru and Taichi, who already had their ice cream. He stopped, and turned to Saichi. "Anyone can come to like Yuri-chan..." He mumbled before Saichi grabbed his ice cream and running to catch up. He snickered as he walked beside Kaoru.

"I knew it..."

* * *

"K-Kyoya-san..." I said as he leaned his arms beside my head. He leaned in as I stared with tear filled eyes.

"So what if they're getting divorced?" I blinked, "You have seven brothers that would die for you," He stood up and fixed his glasses, "and friends, too." I stared at him as he went to the balcony door to look at the setting sun. I felt a smile come to my face before wiping my eyes. He sighed to himself, "Girls are so emotional..." He mumbled.

"Kyoya-san." He turned to look at me, and my finger ran in to his cheek. He blinked before I took his glasses off. "Thank you." He turned all the way to me in silence. I smiled and leaned in. "You know...your eyes are really pretty!" He stood still, and I smiled. I turned around, putting his glasses on. "I wonder why you wear these! You'd have so many more costumers if you took them off!" I said, walking around and bumping in to my dresser and bed poles. I got dizzy, though, and fell on my bed. I laughed to myself, saying I got dizzy. I continued laughing as Kyoya walked over. I brought my laughter to a chuckle, and then it was silent. "Kyoya-san..." He bent over me, and took his glasses. "it still hurts..." I said, revealing my tears. He wiped them away before staring at me again. I closed my eyes. "What should I do...what can I do..."

"Love." I opened my eyes to see Kyoya over me. I felt my cheeks fill with red.

"K-Kyoya-san...what are you doing?" I asked. He stared at my wondering eyes and sighed before standing up.

"Just getting the old Yuri-chan back." He smiled a fake smile before heading towards the door. "Cheer up, water girl. You owe me more money, now." I pouted, saying it was unfair. I stood up and went to the door to chase after him, but I heard Saichi yelling playfully to Kaoru. I ran the opposite direction and looked outside to see them coming.

"Saichi! Taichi!" I called out to them, leaning on the rail and waving. They looked up and saw me. Smiling, they ran to the bottom of the balcony.

"Hey Onee-chan!" They called back. I started to slip off my slippers, still talking to them.

"We have each other! So it's okay!" I yelled to them. They looked at each other before looking up in confusion. "Kaoru-san!" He looked up, and gawked as I stood up on the rail.

"W-what are you doing?!" He yelled. I smiled down at him.

"Catch me!"

"What? Don't be crazy! Walk down like a regular person!"

"Here I come!" I yelled, ignoring his warning. I jumped and he opened his arms nervously. I linked my arms around his neck as I fell on to him. He rocked on his left foot, about to fall, but caught his balance. I smiled as he sighed. "I knew you'd catch me." I said. He blushed at my closeness. I pecked his cheek and thanked him for taking the boys out. He let his arms fall as his head tilted, sizzling. I walked over to Hikaru and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. He grinned, snickering and rubbing his cheek. I turned to my brothers and ran to them. "Taichi, Saichi! We have each other! That's why it's okay if they get divorced!" I said, smiling and running to them. They hugged me as I jumped on them. I could hear their sniffles as they tightened their grip.

**_That's why...it'll always be okay._**

"Oi! Yuri-chan!" I stood up from my hug with my brothers and turned to see who was calling me. Miya was running up with Koizumi, Ryane, and Hana (all brought to you by Sakura-chan). I sweat dropped, and asked them why they were here. "You were crying on the phone, so we got worried." I smiled, looking through the window of the living room to meet Kyoya's gaze.

"No...it's okay now..." I said, looking back to them. "I have friends like you, after all." They smiled, and ended up jumping on me with a hug. I sweat dropped but smiled still. "I love you too...now please...stop choking me..."

* * *

"Hey..."

"I thought you were going to cook for just us..."

"Do something, Yuri-chan." I stood in the kitchen cooking with the twins sitting behind me. Honey, Saichi, Taichi, Mori, and Tamaki were all playing a racing game in the living room while Haruhi and Kyoya watched. Miya, Koizumi, Ryane and Hana were sighing over them, discussing who was whose favorite. I sighed, saying I couldn't do anything.

"I can't tell them to just go home! They've all helped me out today! I owe them, too!" The twins pounded their chests, saying I owed them more. "How about I make you more food, then?" I asked. They both rested their hands on their chins and switched a look before grinning.

"Nope!"

"You have to give us entertainment through out dinner!" I sighed. This was going to be interesting...or embarrassing.

"What**_ is_** this?" I asked, taking the costume they'd picked out from their van of clothes.

"Our mother is a fashion designer, so we had loads to pick from." The twins said together, laughing. I growled.

"Then why did you pick this one?" I yelled, showing the dress to them again. It had frills at every corner, and it was a deep red color with orange tips. They started to laugh again as I showed it to them, and I puffed out my cheeks. "What am I gonna do with this anyway?" I asked. They switched another look with grins. I sighed, knowing I was going to regret this.

"Here is your dinner, everyone. I hope you enjoy the Young master's cooking!" Ira sang as other maids put down their foods in front of them. Everyone happily started eating, and the twins walked in, sitting in their seats. Haruhi looked up from his Ootoro and asked where I was. They started to snicker, and Saichi and Taichi asked what they did.

"You'll see soon..."

"Hello everyone...how do you do...? I am Yuri Raven, the entertainer for you tonight." Everyone turned to look. I stood with a flushed face, wearing the dress with my hair in pick tales. Taichi and Saichi were the first ones to start laughing. I stomped at them and growled. "Don't laugh at me! I had no choice to do this!"

"Y-Yuri-chan...that dress looks so bad on you!" Koizumi said, laughing as well. Miya nodded, and Ryane tilted her head.

"I don't know...it's kinda cute! She reminds me of a toy." By now, everyone was laughing, even Kyoya. Though it was embarrassing, I liked the feeling of having all these people around me. The feeling went away, though, when Hana, who was on her sugar, yelled out,

"Strip!" I turned red and glared at her.

"Hana-chan!" She apologized, but laughed more.

"You don't look like just any kind of toy, though!" She said, "you look like a sex toy!" I covered my face as the table roared with laughter. I glared at Hana, and then at Kaoru and Hikaru, before taking my hair out of the pick tales.

"W-what are you doing now?" Kaoru asked, wiping his tears away. I glared over to him before reaching the zipper on the back.

"Striping!" I yelled, letting the dress drop. They stared with mouths open, and I sighed, revealing a cut dress. It started below the shoulders, and the sleeves flowed long and loose. The end was tight with light and little frills at the bottom that ended at the knees. I wore knee length boots that were black; which matched well with the white dress and black bow in the middle. They stared, some finally starting to blink. I smiled. "This is alright, right?" I asked, my smile now a grin. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I asked, leaning forward to Kaoru. He still stared, unable to speak. I blinked, and stood back up. "Whatever..." I said, feeling heat grow in my cheeks. Why was he looking at me like that? He made me feel weird...not weird...but something else...what was it?

"You're...so cute!" Ryane yelled, jumping on to me again. I laughed and thanked her before the other three jumped on me as well. I laughed as we fell to the ground. Everyone then started laughing once again. Well, all but Kyoya and Kaoru, at least. They still stared at me, their mouths open lightly.

* * *

"Good bye everyone!" I said, waving as Miya, Ryane, Hana, and Koizumi drove off in a limo together. They waved out the window until they disappeared around the corner. Tamaki left, forcing Haruhi with him, and then Honey and Mori left. Soon, it was just Kyoya, the twins, my twins, and I. Saichi and Taichi started yawning, being ten year olds. They had to be tired. I told them to go to bed, but they didn't want to go. I asked Hikaru to help me get them inside, and he nodded, walking behind them; me in the front. I stopped and turned to the other two. "Kyoya-san, wait for me to see you off before you leave, alright?" I said with a smile before leading the twins and Hikaru to a prepared room. Kyoya and Kaoru stood in silence for a moment before Kyoya spoke.

"She was crying." Kaoru looked up from the ground and to Kyoya in surprise. He pushed his glasses up again. "She told me her problem with her parents..." Kaoru's hands turned in to fists as Kyoya grinned. "You'd best be careful...I can have toys too." His limo came up and he got in. Rolling down the window, he nodded to Kaoru, and drove off. Kaoru glared after his limo and kicked up dirt.

"He's so annoying...that shadow king..." Kaoru muttered. I came back out with Hikaru, laughing at a joke, but stopped, seeing Kyoya was gone.

"Eh? Where did Kyoya-san go?" Kaoru told me he'd left. I pouted, saying I told him to wait. Hikaru patted Kaoru's shoulder and told him that they should leave. Kaoru turned to his twin.

"Can you wait, today, Hikaru? I want to talk to Yuri-chan real quick." He said, looking down. Hikaru blinked before patting his brother's head.

"I'll wait in the living room." He walked inside my house, closing the door behind him.

"Yuri-chan..." I blinked and turned to Kaoru. He looked at me with a serious face; one that I had never seen on him before. "I'm going to tell you, and tell you only once." He started to walk close to me, and I looked up at him in confusion. His cheeks tinted with red as he opened his mouth. He stopped when he looked up to see Ira staring out the window at us. He turned red, and asked loudly for privacy. I blinked, turning around. Seeing Ira, I sighed and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go to my room!" I said with a smile. He looked at our linked hands for a moment before I pulled him inside the house. We walked up the stairs and to my room. I locked the door behind him and sighed, saying we were safe now. I blinked up at him, asking what it was he wanted to say. He sighed, saying he didn't know if he could say it anymore. "Kaoru-san," He turned with a blink, and saw my worried face. "if you need to talk...even if not now..." I stepped up, looking up at him with a smile, "you can always...always...come here." He stared with wide eyes for a moment before pointing to a wall. I looked after, wondering why he had pointed. I saw nothing, and turned back, only to get poked in the cheek. I rubbed my cheek, saying that was under handed. He grinned, saying I was stupid. I jumped on him, wrestling him down to the ground.

"O-Oi! Get off!" He said nervously. I smiled, finding I had pinned him down.

"And in a dress, too." He growled, annoyed now, and flipped me over so that I was on the bottom. I stared up at him, the moon light shining on his face. I found myself blushing a little._ I never noticed...how nice Kaoru looks..._ "K-Kaoru-san...get off...you're ruining my dress!" I said, laughing nervously. But he stared at my face. I didn't know what to do, or how to act. I could only stare back. Suddenly, laughter was heard from the balcony. Kaoru snapped his head up and turned red. He stood up quickly and I sat up, looking towards the balcony. Taichi and Saichi stood there, laughing non stop. I felt myself turning red and annoyed. "You two..." I muttered, holding up my fist. They gulped, no longer laughing, and held each other. "Kaoru-san..." He looked down to me and I glared even more at the twins. "Lend me your strength, ne?" I said, cracking my knuckles. Kaoru grinned and did the same as we walked up to them.

"My pleasure."

* * *

"Yuri! What did you do to Saichi and Taichi?" Tamani asked over the phone. I laughed nervously, saying they deserved it. There was a shuffle once again on the phone and Yamano started talking.

"Next time, be more gentle, ne?" I laughed and agreed.

"Ano...Yamano-niisama..." He 'huh'ed, and I smiled lightly. "Send me mom's new address soon..." He was silent for a moment before saying okay. The phone shuffled once again, and the twins picked up the phone.

"We're gonna tell them!" I felt anger and blush rise in my face. "We're gonna tell them everything! Meanie!" They yelled.

"I have a jet, too! I'll come over there right now and kick your butts! You little punks!" I yelled on the phone, stomping in the process. Ira watched me with a smile before holding out a digital camera. She reviewed the pictures from last night and smiled.

_Yuri-chama, I believe this is a new start for you..._


	9. Honey's missing! Yuri's sun burn

Hi everyone! I have a funny story today. I was coping what Haruhi was saying, word for word, from the episode online, so I paused it. My mouse moved, and when I looked back up, it was on Kaoru's butt! I ended up having a laughing fit, and fell off of my bed. I pulled a Tamaki. Ha, ha! Anyway, see you later and enjoy!

"Where...are we...Haruhi-kun--I mean Haruhi-chan?" I asked, standing with her in front of some tropical shore. She sighed, saying she wished he knew. I, also, sighed. "And how did I get in to this?"

Just this morning:

_**"Haruhi-kun! Wait up!" Haruhi stopped, turning and waiting. I smiled, walking up. "Did you like my Ootoro?" He smiled happily, saying he did. I clasped my hands together and smiled again. "I'm glad you did! Where are you going, this weekend? I wanted to know if you'd like to come over and learn how to make Ootoro!" He was about to answer as we walked to the front yard when the twins grabbed each of his arms with wide grins. I stood behind them blinking.**_

_**"Target..."**_

_**"Captured!" They said. A limo drove up, and the window rolled down. Tamaki smiled with shades on and Haruhi blinked.**_

_**"Good...take her away." The window rolled back up, and Haruhi sweat dropped.**_

_**"No...I don't wanna!" He yelled, pulling me. The twins looked down at me (who was now being dragged); just now noticing I was standing there. Haruhi wouldn't let go. "Yuri-chan, help me!" Haruhi said. I stood up and sighed. Suddenly, Kaoru was grabbing my arm with a free hand. He grinned down at me.**_

_**"Come on, then, Yuri-chan." He said, this eyes flashing with Hikaru's. I felt my blood run cold.**_

_**"No...No!"**_

"I'm sorry, Yuri-chan." I blinked and shook my hands, saying it was okay. Haruhi turned and asked where we were. Kyoya smiled, pushing his glasses up.

"This is the Tropical Aqua Garden, a theme park built by my family." We blinked.

"I thought your family was in the hospital business..." Haruhi said, me nodding.

"This is for people who are short on time, but need to relax." He smiled, pushing his glasses up again. "We, the Ootori group, always think about the happiness of people." I sighed as Haruhi looked else where.

"That's such a lie." I whispered. Kyoya's glasses gleamed, and he asked what I said. I smiled nervously and jumped behind him. "I-I said, can I try some of your punch!" I said, taking his drink and taking a sip. I handed it back to him and smiled before Honey called me over. I ran from behind Kyoya and threw my hands up in the air. "Coming!"

"Do you want coconut juice, or Mango cake?" I put my hand on my chin.

"Hm..." I turned to Haruhi, "which one did you get?" She said the coconut juice, and I chose the same. Honey spun around us happily before running to get some. I looked around for Mori, seeing he wasn't with Honey. "Ne, Haruhi-chan," She looked over to me, "where's Mori-san?" We looked around and saw him watching a bird. He must have felt us staring, because he turned around. I waved with a small laugh before Hikaru and Kaoru called our names.

"Ne, ne, Haruhi and Yuri-chan, let's go try the water slide!" Kaoru said, Hikaru chomping on a banana.

"Eh? Why are you two wearing clothes over your bathing suits?" Hikaru asked. We looked down and sighed for separate reasons.

"You see..." Haruhi said,

Moments ago:

_**"Here you go! Take care of this one first!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, pushing Haruhi towards two maids. I, remembering my thoughts on Haruhi, decided to give something a try.**_

_**"Why don't we just go in together?" The twins turned, and look at me with narrowed eyes. I twisted my foot in to the sand like a shy, young girl. "After all, we are both girls." Tamaki appeared suddenly and covered my eyes. I yelped, telling him to get off. "Tamaki-san! Please let go!" I said.**_

_**"She's found out the secret! She can't be here!" Tamaki yelled. I stopped struggling and held my index finger up, making a point.**_

_**"What does it matter, then, now? If I know, it's not going to hurt anyone. Besides, Kyoya has got the debt thing around my neck. I couldn't tell anyone even if I wanted to." Tamaki and the twins were silent before a hand grabbed mine. Tamaki let go and Kaoru and Hikaru flanged me in to Haruhi, and caused us both to fall in to the room. We sat up to see the ladies grinning down at us. I grabbed on to Haruhi and yelped as the door closed. "Kaoru-san! Hikaru-san! I'll make you pay!" I yelled out to them. They ripped off our clothes and I stood in a towel now, blushing. "Why did they have to do that?" Haruhi stood beside me in a towel as well. We sighed together as a long line of bathing suits popped up.**_

_**"We brought in our mother's latest fashions..." Kaoru called,**_

_**"Just pick out what ever you want, ne?"**_

_**"Now, ladies," The twin girls said, "pick out the one you like." I sat down stubbornly.**_

_**"I'm not going to pick one out." Haruhi, in turn, said that she just didn't need a bathing suit. They offered to pick ours out.**_

_**"How about this one?"**_

_**"I don't want a bikini." Haruhi said. I just looked away.**_

_**"What about this one? Isn't it cute?" I turned red, seeing it was just a bundle of string.**_

_**"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled.**_

_**"That's just a bunch of string!" We stopped, hearing a crash.**_

_**"What was that?" I asked. The twin girls turned me around, saying to ignore it. They grabbed a black and red one piece bathing suit and put it on me. I blushed as they ended up braiding my hair in to two long French braids. "I'm a person, not a doll!" I yelled at them. They only laughed before giving Haruhi a pink bathing suit with a cap. I sighed at her, saying she was too cute. She only sighed, tired, and walked out. I, on the other hand, jumped to the side. I crouched down in a shadowy corner. The twin girls pulled me outside and I started to complain.**_

_**"Come now, Raven-sama!" One said. The other one gave me a scary face, "or else..." I jumped out of their grip and threw my fist up. **_

_**"You guys are so weird! Don't touch me!" I said to them before noticing I was standing in front of the door way. Kaoru and Hikaru stared at me quietly. I blushed and stepped out, coughing. I noticed Haruhi had clothes over her bathing suit, and I stomped my foot. "S-some one give me some clothes!" I turned to the twins, pointing. They blinked as I demanded for clothes. "Now!" Grinning, they jumped on me, rocking back and forward.**_

_**"Why Yuri-chan? You're so cute!" They taunted. I growled.**_

_**"Seriously, you guys! Give me clothes!" They blinked, and asked why I wanted clothes so badly. I blushed before a jacket fell on my head. I looked up to see Kyoya. "Kyoya-san?" I asked.**_

_**"Just stop whining and put this on."**_

"So you're not going to swim Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"I can swim as well as any other average person, but I'm just not interested in this kind of place." The twins switched a look with narrow eyes. "Instead of swimming, I just want to go home." Haruhi said sighing. "Besides, what's with these exaggerated facilities?" She added, "A plastic pool is good enough for playing in water." The twins looked at Haruhi, confused.

"What's a plastic pool?" They asked. I fell on the ground, surprised they didn't know. In India, everyone had one for their children to play with, since it was hot a lot of the time. As Haruhi explained it, they called her stupid. "That's an air boat."

"It's too small to be a pool."

"Yeah!"

"It's a pool! Little kids have fun with water in it a lot!" Tamaki pulled the twins to the side and started to whisper stupid things about commoner's knowledge. I patted Haruhi's back, saying I understood her pain.

"By the way, I was wondering," Kaoru said,

"Why do you have Haruhi wearing that parka, my lord?" Tamaki turned red and I giggled. Haruhi only blinked. It seemed more and more obvious that he liked her, but only the two of them didn't know.

"Usually, if you think about it..."

_"I want to see Ha-Haruhi in a swim suit!" _

"Is one thing he'd most likely say..."

"How surprising, ne?" They backed away from their lord and started to whisper, calling him a pervert and a lot of other things. He blushed again and argued back.

"F-fools! I'm just doing the obvious thing, being her father and guardian! Besides, even if it's a swim suit, girls shouldn't show their skin so defenselessly in front of guys!" The twins pointed back to us and we glared down at him. Honey yelled our names though, and we looked down at him.

"Let's go swim in that pool over there! It has waves!" He said, tugging on our sleeves. I agreed, but Haruhi said she didn't feel like swimming today, and asked if he could swim. "Nope! Because, this is cuter, ne?" He asked before taking my hand and pulling me towards the water. I sighed, not thinking of what I had gotten in to. I loved Honey so much that I, once again, didn't think. As he jumped in the pool, I took Kyoya's jacket off and looked for a place to put it. Looking to my right, I saw Mori. I walked nervously over to him, and asked if I could put my jacket by him for a little. He looked down at me in silence, but nodded. I jumped in to the pool and floated over to Honey, grabbing on to his float. I sped up, and we zoomed up and down the waves. "Weeee!" Honey said. "Takashi! Takashi!" He said, waving to Mori every time we passed. He smiled lightly and I blinked. He came in to the water and Honey sat on him. Mori started swimming, but they got no where. Honey called over to the others and told them that, even though they were swimming hard, they weren't getting anywhere. The others turned and whispered. I blinked before getting sprayed in the face with a water gun. I wiped my face off and glared at the twins. I climbed out of the pool, put the jacket on again, and glared at them.

"What was that for?" I yelled. They laughed before spraying Tamaki as well. He wiped his face on the towel as the twins challenged us.

"Kaoru and I against you two. You lose if you get hit in the face, and then a penalty game." Tamaki said it was stupid, but I agreed to it, saying I wanted revenge. The twins teased Tamaki by telling Haruhi that they should get married right away.

"We'll go to Atami for our honey moon!" Kaoru remarked, pulling her close. I felt myself twitch with annoyance before grabbing my water gun. Tamaki was pumping his and the twins were laughing when I sprayed Kaoru in the face. I laughed, victorious. He sprayed me back, though. "We haven't started yet!" He said, grinning. Tamaki finished pumping and yelled that 'daddy wouldn't allow it' and sprayed at them. They split up and brought themselves beside each other again, giving us a peace sign before running away. I grinned to Tamaki and we clasped our hands.

"Team Daddy!" We yelled in unison before running after them. They hid behind a tree as we sprayed at them. Once we stopped, they jumped out and started shooting. Tamaki and I weaved through their shots and Tamaki dove.

"Critical shot...horizontal jump beam!"

"Yosh! We've got them now--" But the twins pulled out large tiki masks and held them up like shields.

"That's cheating!" We yelled before Tamaki slipped on a banana peel, probably the one Hikaru was eating before. He grabbed on to me, trying to stop his fall, but instead, caused me to go down with him. I called him an idiot as we went sliding. We crashed in to a tiki pole and gripped our heads as lights went on. Computer lights shone behind the tiki statue and I turned to see a wave coming near Honey. I felt panic, seeing Mori fall on a banana peel, and dove in to the pool. I was able to grab his floatly, but when the wave crashed down on us, I lost its passenger. I floated back up, holding his floaty.

"I lost Honey-chan!" I said, tearing up and not moving. Kaoru helped me out of the pool as I wiped my face, not making it any dryer. Tamaki pointed to another pool and called it a short cut to finding Honey. We started running, and alligators popped out. We yelled, running back.

"T...this way!" Tamaki declared before seeing another alligator.

"They're over here too!"

"Here too!" I stood beside Mori silently, looking down.

"Honey-chan..."

.H.

"Ah, the daily rain has started." Kyoya said before we walked under a shaft. While the others discussed where Honey could be, I looked over to Mori, who was standing alone and looking off in to the jungle. He, who was usually calm and silent, had yelled Honey's name like never before. Also, he was a bit clumsy. He kept slipping on banana peels. I stood there for a moment before walking over.

"Mori-san..." He looked down to see me staring up at him. "I'm sorry..." I said, tears coming out uncontrollably. "It was my fault...I couldn't hold on to him..." I said, wiping my eyes and sniffing. "I've caused you a lot of trouble..." He patted my head and I looked back up with a blink. "Mori...san...?" He only nodded with a small smile, and I blinked again before smiling.

"You seem close to Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai." Haruhi said, walking over. The twins grasped each other's hands.

"Their cousins." We (Haruhi and I) stared at Mori with big, round eyes.

"Really?" They explained how it used to be servant-and-master like, but since two generations ago there was a marriage, it ended. The twins cried in to hanker chiefs.

"It's such a wonderful story!" Haruhi didn't think so, but looked over to see me on the verge of tears.

"It really is!" I said, sighing and resting my hand on my blushing cheek.

"I...I didn't think you would say that, Yuri-chan..." Haruhi said, scooting away from me. I turned to her, waving my hand.

"Oh, it's not like how they think of it! I think it's romantic!" Haruhi sighed, standing up straight. "I mean, could you imagine it back then? It was forbidden love!" I said with a smile. The twins didn't like that there were two forbidden loves in the host club.

"Oh relax you two, it was in the past. There's none of that now." _Though they make it seem that way..._

The rain stopped and we started planning how to get to Honey. I turned to ask Haruhi a question, and noticed that Mori and Haruhi were gone. I moved from the table and looked around before walking outside, and then in to the jungle; not even considering the fact that I had no idea where I was going.

.h.

"Where did they go?!" Tamaki yelled as they finally realized we had vanished. Kyoya called the Ootori police force and told them that Honey was lost. He, however, forgot to mention the other three.

.h.

"Why do I do such rash things...?" I said, sighing as I walked through the jungle. There were bugs flying everywhere and I hated it. "Where did Mori and Haruhi go?" I asked before hearing a rustle behind me. I blinked, turning quickly. I smiled happily at the sight I saw. "Honey-chan!" I yelled. He smiled happily back to me, coming out of a bush, and jumped on me with a hug. "I'm so glad!" I said, tearing up as I hugged him back.

"Yuri-chan, when I throw you a vine, throw your jacket off at them and grab on." I was about to ask why, and a group of police men surrounded us.

"We have sight of another short boy and suspicious person! Repeat! We have sight of another short boy and suspicious person!" One yelled. I looked around nervously before Honey climbed up a tree. I looked after him and then around as they gathered closer. "She has let go of the boy! Repeat--"

"Yuri-chan! Grab on!" He threw a vine to me and I grabbed it. He pulled me up and I was left in shock at his strength. He told me to hold on to another vine and I did so.

"What are we going to--" He jumped on my back and we went sailing down to another group of police men, I saw Haruhi and Mori in the middle and I yelled for them to duck. Mori immediately ducked with Haruhi in is arm and I kicked a police man. Honey flipped off of my shoulders before knocking out all of the police men. I stared in unbelief. "Honey-chan...Can fight..." I said before my vision became blurry. I fell on to my side and everything went black.

.h.

"Raven-san, you have guests." I looked up from my book on the hospital bed and smiled to see the host club.

"Hi everyone!" I said, putting my book down. Honey came up with a cake and I thanked him. "I'm sorry about yesterday." Kaoru asked why I had fainted in the first place, and I laughed nervously, pulling up my long sleeve shirt so they couldn't see my shoulders. The twins looked at each other with grins before running beside me. The pulled my shirt down so that my shoulders showed. I turned red, struggling to get out of their grip and pull my shirt back up. But they saw it. They saw it and laughed their eyes out. "I-It's not funny!" I said, covering my sun burned shoulders. "I have sensitive skin!" I yelled. I was lucky that the sun burn didn't appear until after I was in the hospital, and not with them. But it didn't really matter now. Haruhi hit the twins on the head and told them not to laugh. I covered my shoulders, looking down in embarrassment. "Get out!" I yelled to the twins. They blinked as I stood up and pushed them out. "You'll get no snacks from me!" I yelled before slamming the door in their faces.

"Why is it she ends every chapter yelling at us?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru shrugged.

"And she's always depriving us of our snacks, too!" Kaoru added.


	10. The undercover date, Tamaki's trouble

I absolutely love this episode. Perhaps it's because it shows a girl that's not afraid of anything like bugs or snakes, but something less. OR, it could be the KyoyaxHaruhi seen that made my heart flutter. We shall never know...YOSH! Let's start!

* * *

"The beach?" The twins popped up beside Haruhi and I. I blinked before sighing and putting Haruhi's tea down. I didn't want to get involved this time. 

"That's right, the beach!"

"You said you'd go to the beach!"

"Eh? Did I?" Haruhi asked as I turned around and crept towards the kitchen door.

"Yuri-chan!" I jumped and turned to them nervously.

"I...I'll make you a basket full of sweets; enjoy your time there." I started running, but Mori and Honey stood in front of the door.

"Yuri-chan! You have to go!" Honey said sweetly. I stepped back, covering my face.

"You know what happened last time! I got sun burnt! I can't go!" We stopped when we heard a helicopter. The window glass broke and I saw Ira, standing on the helicopter. I gaked at her as she smiled.

"Don't worry, Yuri-chama!" She called. "I got you new sun block that can protect your skin! I would never allow you to miss such a romantic trip!" I sighed, turning red and covering my face again.

"I-Ira-san...just tell me things like this when I'm home..." I said. The twins grabbed me in their arms, though, and swung me over to the bathing suits they'd brought. I felt my blood run cold. "No...not this again!"

"Oh, and that window's going on your debt." Kyoya added.

* * *

"Why did we have to go to Okinawa?" The twins asked Tamaki, who had also wanted to go. I was looking this way and that, gaking at everything. 

"Kyoya's family owns a private beach here." I stopped looking everywhere, hearing this, and ran up to Kyoya.

"Do you really?" I asked, stepping up close. He looked up from his board, nodding. I swirled happily. "Ah! That's so great! You're so great, Kyoya-san!" The twins leaned on each other and asked why it mattered so much. I turned and spit at them playfully. "Because, I haven't been here since I was a child!" Honey linked our hands.

"It's a beautiful place, ne?" I nodded and Mori agreed as well. I rested my hands on my cheeks.

"I hope my husband has a private beach here..." I said. Kyoya and Kaoru looked up to me before I bashfully started swaying. "Oh! What am I saying? You two, don't look at me like that!" I said giggling(back then, I was completely oblivious).

"Anyway," The twins said, "Why couldn't we have gone to the Carribean, or Fiji?" I stopped swaying and waved my hand.

"Why go there when we have this beautiful place?" I asked.

"And do you think Haruhi has a passport?" The twins nodded, understanding, and I narrowed my eyes. They were _such_ good listeners, weren't they? Honey started running towards the beach and I joined him. Mori jogged behind us as we raced down.

* * *

"Some vacation..." I said, sighing. I laid under the umbrella with Kyoya as the other host club members played with their fans. I looked over to Kyoya and saw him writing stuff down. I sighed again before leaning over. "Ne, Kyoya-san..." 

"What is it, Yuri-chan?" I leaned over more before snatching the clip board. He leaned up to get it back, but I smiled.

"Take a break, will you?" He stared at me as I sat there, leaning over the table with his clip board. I blinked before sitting back down in my chair. "Don't tell me...you don't know how?!" I said, jumping to conclusions. He was speechless. I didn't know why, though, so I assumed he meant he didn't. I stood up, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"Where are we going, Yuri-chan?" I smiled and started running towards the sea shore stores.

"Shopping!" I said with a smiled, still pulling him. "I'm sure you'll have fun!" I said. He stared at me quietly as I pulled him away. We past Haruhi, and I stopped. "Haruhi-chan, we're going shopping for a little! Do you want anything?" She blinked, turning around and thinking. "How about some sweets?" I asked, seeing that she did like food. Her eyes squinted in delight as she nodded. I smiled and nodded before turning to the twins who were near by. "Kaoru-san! Hikaru-san!" I called. They stopped and walked over.

"Yo, Yuri-chan! Wanna play volley ball? We've got room; the girls just keep on coming." Kaoru said with a grin. I laughed but shook my head.

"It's okay, Kyoya-san and I are going shopping." Kaoru blinked before switching a look with Hikaru. "Do you guys want anything?" Kaoru turned and said he didn't want anything from me, and I puffed my cheeks out. "Fine!" I yelled. "Come on, Kyoya-san! I'll let you take a real break!" I said, grabbing his hand again and leading him up. Kaoru stood there, still turned away from us. "What was up with him?" I asked, apparently loud enough for him to hear. "I didn't do anything wrong...I hope he feels better later." His shoulders relaxed before he turned to look at me again. But I was gone.

* * *

"Ne, Kyoya-san, what do you like?" I asked as we got drinks. He looked at the menu quietly before deciding on a fruit punch drink. I smiled and turned to order. "I think I'll have...the same!" I decided. I pulled my wallet out, but Kyoya paid first. "Kyoya-san?" I asked. He fixed his glasses, looking away. 

"I'll pay."

"But..."

"It's okay." I blinked again before smiling.

"Well, in that case, thank you!" We grabbed our drinks and walked in to the next store. "Aw! These are so cute!" I said, noticing a cell phone holder with dolphins on it. I swooned over it and turned to Kyoya. "What do you think? Is it cute?" I asked, tilting my head. He stared at me, rather than the case. I blinked and blushed a little. "Is there...something on my face?" I asked, wiping my mouth. He blinked and started to laugh. And when I mean laugh, I meant _**laugh**_. Not the fake laugh he always put on. A real, solid laugh. I stared at him with a smile until he stopped.

"What are _you_ staring at, now?" He asked. I shook my head a little.

"That's the first time you've ever really laughed in front of me..." I clasped my hands together and laughed. "I'm so happy!" He took the case from me and turned to the counter.

"We'll take this." I pulled on his shirt and said he shouldn't pay for everything. "Shut up or it'll go on your debt." I let go of his shirt and stood beside him quietly before giggling.

_Now I understand...Kyoya is bad with words when he's trying to be nice..._ He dangled the phone case in front of me and I reached for it happily; but he pulled it up. He lowered it again, and I smiled again, but he pulled it up again. _I take it back...he's just mean._ I started jumping and he laughed.

"I never realized how short you really were." He said. I growled and ended up kicking his knee. He bent down and gripped it; groaning quietly. I glared until I noticed he could really be hurt. I bent down, touching his shoulder lightly.

"Oh Kyoya-san, I'm sorry! Did that really hurt?" He looked up to snap at me, but when he saw my worried expression, he stopped.

"What...what's with that face?" He asked. I looked up at him and leaned in closer.

"What do you mean? I'm worried, Kyoya-san! I didn't want to hurt you! You're so big, I thought it wouldn't hurt!" I said before looking back down. I knocked his hands off of his legs and gently touched his knee. He flinched at my touch and I asked if it hurt. He shook his head.

"It's just...never mind..." He said quietly before standing up. I looked up, asking if he was okay. He nodded before holding his hand out to me. "Let's head back." I blinked before smiling and taking his hand. As we walked back, I remembered that I was supposed to get Haruhi sweets. I stopped and looked around nervously.

"Kyoya-san! Kyoya-san!" He looked down at me and I started jogging in place. "Where's the place with sweets? I wanted to get some for Haruhi-chan!" I said. He sighed, and started walking in to a crowd. "Ah, Kyoya-san! Wait!" I called. He stopped and grabbed my hand, bringing me close. I looked up at him as he looked ahead.

"Don't get separated, just hang on." He said with a sigh. I smiled, moving my hands up to his mid arm and gripping tight.

"Okay!" We walked through the crowd and found the candy shop. I dove in, buying one of everything. I smiled as Kyoya held it all. "Is it really okay, Kyoya-san?" I asked. He nodded and I grabbed on to his arm. "Well then, let's do this, just in case." I said with a smile. I could have sworn, for a split moment, he blushed. But it must have been my imagenation...he'd never blush. We made our way back to find everyone trying to scare Haruhi. I blinked as we went down the steps. "What's going on, everyone?" I asked. A group of girls looked our way and started to crowd around us. I blinked.

"Oh my! You two are just darling together!"

"Look! She's already grabbing his arm!"

"And he's carring all of her bags!" They screamed in unison, catching the other's attention. Kyoya had a raised eye brow, while I blinked, trying to get what they were saying. Kaoru saw us, and he looked at me with narrowed eyes. They walked up and I smiled.

"Kaoru-san! Hikaru-san! Look! We got sweets for everybody!" I called out. They stared in silence and I blinked.

"We don't want any." I blinked, and asked why. "Because you picked it out." I lowered my eyebrows and looked at them sadly.

"But...you eat my snacks all the time..."

"So? That doesn't mean we liked them." Kaoru said. Hikaru was quiet, and staring just as surprised. I looked away from them before stepping down with Kyoya. He suddenly fell, though, and all the bags fell with him. I fell to the ground and asked if he was alright. I saw Kaoru pulling his leg in and they grinned at each other. I stood up before slapping Kaoru. The girls screamed in shock and I growled.

"How could you do that, Kaoru-san?!" I yelled. "That's so mean! I can't believe you'd do that to your own friend! You're a cold hearted person! Insult me all you want, but never, never," He looked at me with wide eyes as I looked back at Kyoya, who was grunting as he sat up. "Never take it out on friends!" I yelled. I turned back to him, calling him an idiot, and then ran over to Kyoya. "Kyoya-san, are you alright?" I asked as girls helped gather the candies. I thanked them and helped Kyoya stand up. "Let's go sit you down, Kyoya-san. I'll get ice." I walked past the twins in silence, the girls whispering as they carried the sweets behind.

"Are you alright now, Kyoya-san?" He nodded quietly and I smiled. "That's good." I said. I stood up and said I'd be right back. The girls had been telling me how the view on the tallest rock was pretty. I ran over, seeing them, and met up with Haruhi. I waved and started to climb up faster than she did. I got there a couple of minutes before she did. The four of us looked at the over view, feeling the breeze.

"Oh! There are some chicks over here!"

"Lucky!" We turned to see two drunk guys limping over. We backed up a little. "Hey pretties, let's go have some fun!" One said. He walked up close and grabbed one of the girl's hands. "It's not fun being by yourse--"

"Let her go!" I yelled, pushing him away. "This is a private beach!" I yelled. The girl turned to and ran behind me, curling up with the other three. "Leave us alone!" The other guy gripped the three girls in a big hug.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you rich girls or something?" The guy in front of my grabbed my shoulders.

"Come on, babe!" Sea shells and sea urchins suddenly flew on to his back. He jumped off me and wiped them quickly. I looked over to see Haruhi.

"H-Haruhi-chan!" I called.

"Get lost already. can't you see they don't like your come ons?" She asked. "They're saying it's annoying." They glared at Haruhi, and called her a kid. One of the girls escaped, and the guy that was with me started to pick on Haruhi. I ran up, pushing him in the back, and caused him to fall. I growled, yelling at him not to touch Haruhi. He pushed me to the ground, though, and I struggled to get up. He pushed Haruhi to the edge and I stood up again.

"You've got skinny arms." The guy said. "Little kids like you should just bathe..." I jumped on the guy, pulling his hair.

"Don't hurt Haruhi!" I yelled in anger.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, running up. I looked back, and got knocked off of him. He pushed Haruhi in to the sea and I screamed before getting jumped by the other guy. Tamaki had jumped in after her, so I was alone.

"He he, I won't let you go. You're a trouble maker." He said, grinning down. I tried to push him off, but he wasn't as drunk as the other guy. He slapped my face hard, and I froze for a moment. "Be good, girl." I struggled, telling him to get off me.

"Now, let's go babe," The other one said, coming up. I screamed before the one behind me got hit in the face. I looked up through tears to see Hikaru.

"Hikaru-san..." Some one else kicked the guy holding me off. "K-Kaoru-san.." He growled at the guys and looked down at me.

"What were you thinking?! You're the real idiot!" He yelled. I looked up at him befor my eyes squinted, pushing out tears.

"Kaoru-san!" I cried, jumping in to his arms. He blinked at his brother before staring at me. "Kaoru-san! I was...I was..." I burst in to more tears before his arms enveloped me.

"Now, now, calm down." He said, grinning down at me. I looked up, blinking out a few more tears. "They can't get you now." I looked up to the guys to see them knocked out. I stared up at Kaoru in silence before leaning my head on his chest.

"Thank you, Kaoru-san." Hikaru started to snicker at us, but I blushed and said we had more important things to worry about. We ran down, and looked out to sea to see if Tamaki had gotten Haruhi. Kyoya came up soon, as did Honey and Mori. We waited their nervously before I looked up to see Tamaki coming out of the sea with Haruhi in his arms. "Haruhi-chan!" I yelled out, running up with the shirt Kyoya had for her. "Are you alright, Haruhi-chan?" She nodded, and asked about the guys.

"We got their IDs and asked them to leave." Kyoya said. "The girls have returned to their hotel. I've called a doctor, so one should be here soon." Haruhi and I both smiled at each other, glad that the other was okay; and said we didn't need any. Tamaki started talking.

"Are you one of those?" We blinked, turning to him. "Are you actually a martial artist like Honey-sempai is?" He gripped Haruhi's shoulder, and looked at me as well. "What makes you think two girls could handle those guys alone?" I glared, like Haruhi did, at Tamaki.

"This has nothing to do with being a guy or a girl. At that point and time, I didn't have time to think--"

"Think about it a little, idiot!" Tamaki yelled. He yelled and called Haruhi an idiot. I wasn't happy any more. Today had been a disaster. "You're both girls!" I glared up at him.

"Tamaki-san!" I yelled. "We've done nothing wrong!" He turned to me with an angry look, but I gave him the same. "You're saying we should have stood there while they tried to kidnap us? There wasn't any time to think 'a little'!" Haruhi nodded, looking back up.

"I'll apologize for causing trouble," she said, "but I don't see any other reason I should apologize for. We've done nothing wrong!" Tamaki stared at Haruhi for a moment before letting her go.

"Is that so? Fine then, do what ever you want...I won't talk to either of you until you admit you were wrong!" I glared after him.

"Well say good bye, Tamaki-sempai! I'll never talk to you again!" I yelled. "We've done nothing wrong..." I whispered, going towards the shops again. Even though I was still angry, it hurt to know Tamaki and I wouldn't speak again...

* * *

"Tada! The crab is cooked!" I smiled lightly as I stepped out of the kitchen with Honey and Mori, wiping my hands on my apron. Kyoya walked up and apologized for making us cook. I said it was nothing, and that I loved it. 

"I got to learn how to cook fresh crab! I'm so excited!" I said, my eyes gleaming. Honey said he didn't mind either, and he asked Mori to get Haruhi. He nodded, but I offered to go. I ran to get her and knocked on her door. She opened it and I gasped. "Haruhi-chan...you're so cute!" I said, looking at her all around. She wore a pink, frilly topped dresss and I couldn't get over it. I looked at my limp dress, and asked if I could go change. She nodded, and as I changed, I asked her if she thought Tamaki could stand not talking to her in that dress. She sighed, slightly aggrivated.

"I don't really care what he thinks right now." She said. I stepped out of the bathroom with a smile and tight blue dress. It was limp on my shoulders, but tight on my chest and hips. It lossened at my knees and turned in to frills.

"Is this too much?" I asked. She nodded. I sighed, going back in and talking more. "Is that what you think?" I asked. She asked why I wondered, and I giggled sadly. "It'll be hard not talking to daddy." I said. "He's given me such a fatherly influence, I actually have that father-daughter thing set in my mind." We were silent before I came back out with a red dress that was tight on my chest, but loose from my stomach down. I pulled the long sleeves down, able to show off my (not sun burnt!) shoulders. She nodded, saying it looked fine. We walked to the dinning room and they looked up. I held Haruhi by her shoulders and winked. "What do you think, you guys? Isn't she adorable?!" I asked. The twins asked if they were her clothes, and she explained how her father had repacked her bag.

"He always wants me to wear these kinds of clothes..." She said, sighing. The twins complemented her dad, and I looked over, noticing Tamaki struggling not to say anything. I hit Haruhi's arm with my elbow, and pointed over to him. I grinned and started complementing her more.

"I bet a bunch of guys would just go chasing after you, Haruhi-chan!" After another two or three loud complements, we sat down for dinner. Tamaki was about to break open, his cheeks swirling with eagerness. "I think Tamaki-sempai wants to say something..." I said, looking at my nails. Haruhi sat beside Tamaki. He flinched and looked away. She had narrowed eyes and didn't acknowledge him. The twins said it was tense and ackward out loud, and Honey told Haruhi to eat.

"The crabs we got today should be delicious!" She cracked one open, and opened her mouth just as wide. I, too, started to eat, and everyone looked back and forward between Haruhi and I.

"These really are good, aren't they Yuri-chan?" She asked. I nodded, cracking another one.

"They sure are." I turned to Kaoru, and asked if he was going to eat or just sit there. Tamaki started to speak, though.

"Don't you think you're eating too much?" He whispered to Haruhi. I leaned my elbow on the table and stared.

"I thought you weren't talking to me anymore?"

"That's right, Tamaki-sempai. Weren't you going to wait until we said we were wrong?" I asked with a scowl. He said it wasn't cute, but Haruhi just looked over to him.

"Alright, I get it. You're not going to reflect apon what you did." I looked up, hoping he would forgive us, but he said he'd had enough: he was going to sleep. "Kyoya, take me to my room." I looked to my left to see Kyoya stand up.

"Alright." He said. I told him to come back and eat the sweets later. After they left, Haruhi stopped eating.

"Maybe I should learn karate or something..." I stopped eating as well, and sighed sadly. The twins leaned on their elbows, looking from me to Haruhi.

"What? So that's still on your mind?"

"Yet that's your train of thought?" Hikaru asked.

"We won't stop either of you from learing or anything..." Kaoru said, looking at me.

"But that's the issue here..." I looked up sadly, and Haruhi blinked before looking up as well.

"Frankly, I want you to reflex apon your acts as well." Haruhi and I asked why at the same time.

"I didn't give you any trouble." I couldn't say the same, unfortunately. They sighed, and shrugged to each other.

"That's wrong, Haru-chan." Honey said.

_Oh no...not Honey-chan too..._ I thought.

"Say sorry to everyone," he turned to me, "ne?" I felt a jab in my heart. I couldn't take it. He turned back to Haruhi. "You should apologize to Tamaki for making him worry, too." Haruhi blinked.

"You were...all worried about us?" Haruhi asked slowly. I sighed.

"Haruhi-chan..." She looked at me. I dabbed my face with my napkin before smiling. "friends aren't friends for nothing. They love, they cry; they worry." I stood up and apologized to everyone. I turned to Haruhi. "Your turn, Haruhi-chan." She looked down.

"Sorry, everyone..." Everyone jumped on Haruhi and called her cute. I giggled before Haruhi made a face.

"Haruhi-chan, what's wrong?" I asked in worry, walking up. She said her stomach hurt, and Haruhi said it was because she at too much crab.

"Haru-chan, hold on!" Honey said. I led her to the nearest door and opened it. She ran in to the bathroom and I stood outside the door. She was taking a while, so I got worried. I peaked in and saw a man. I gasped a little when I realized it was Kyoya with out his glasses. I giggled, knowing he looked good without them. Haruhi apologized for making him worry, and he stood up.

"I wasn't worried, but it took a while to get Kaoru and Hikaru off those pimps. It was quite troublesome." Haruhi sighed to herself before he went on. "And all the girls who came to have fun...I had to make apology bouquets for them."

"I'll pay for those flowers." Haruhi said. Kyoya made his way over to the other side of the room.

"It's 50,000 yen for each bouquet per person: in total, it'll be 600,000 yen." He said. Suddenly, the lights went off. I squinted my eyes, trying to see.

"Why did you turn the lights off?" Haruhi asked.

"You could pay those flowers off with your body too." He pulled her over to the bed and was on top of her. I leaned out of the room and started to jumped up and down, turning red.

"What should I do? What should I do?" I asked myself in a whisper. I decided to creep in to the room and lean on the corner.

"You should change your 'being a guy or girl doesn't matter' naivete of yours." Kyoya said. "It's your fault for being so defensless." I gripped my dress as I continued to listen. It was silent for a moment.

"You wouldn't do that, Sempai." I blinked and leaned forward. "...because...you wouldn't get any merits from sleeping with me." I wanted to laugh so hard, then. You have no idea. But he sat up and I sank back.

"Indeed." He said. I felt relief fall over me. But it wasn't because of Haruhi not being raped (though that was great news), it was because Kyoya didn't _want_ to rape her. "You really are an interesting person." He said. I decided it was time for me to exit.

"But now I understand...you're an unexpecdedly nice person, Kyoya-sempai." I froze at that, and started to smile. "You did that to follow up for Tamaki-sempai, didn't you?" I stepped out of the room with a giggle, and turned to see Tamaki. I started to freak out, worried that he'd get the wrong picture. I ran up to him and started bowing down.

"T-Tamaki-san!" I said quickly. He blinked, looking down at me. "I...I'm so sorry! I was so wrong! Please forgive me!" I said, raising my hands and bowing my head. He blinked and smiled, patting my head.

"Okay, okay. I forgive my princess! Now if only the other one..." He said, sighing before knocking on Kyoya's door. I yelled after him but it was too late. He walked in, asking for lotion, and stopped. I guess he saw it. I leaned on the side wall as Tamaki grew angry. "Kyoya...you..." But Kyoya inturupted him and shoved lotion in his face.

"Here, use it however you like, idiot." He said before walking out. I smiled, looking over to see him come out. "Merits...huh?" He asked himself, not seeing me.

"Kyoya-san." He stopped, and turned to me quietly.

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough." He put his shirt back on and I giggled. When he asked why I was giggling, I smiled and said: "You really are a nice guy, Kyoya-san." He shrugged and walked away. I giggled again before running after him. "Oi! Wait up! You said you'd eat candy with me!"

"I never said that."

"You're heading towards the dinning room anyway!" I said. He sighed before waiting for me. I smiled again. "I'm glad you didn't do anything to her, Kyoya-san." He stared at me before I held my upper arm. "I was about to hit you with a vase!" He sighed, and continued walking. "I-I was just joking!" We met up with the others who were still conversating, and I smiled as I walked in. "Okay! Candy time!" I said happily. I looked at the twins before growling a little. Hikaru wrapped his arm around my shoulder and asked if he could have some. I nodded sweetly to him, but when Kaoru dove in, I smacked his hand away. "_**You**_ have to apologize."

"What for?" I growled, reminding him.

_**"We don't want any." I blinked, and asked why. "Because you picked it out." I lowered my eyebrows and looked at them sadly.**_

_**"But...you eat my snacks all the time..."**_

_**"So? That doesn't mean we liked them." Kaoru said.**_

"Oh...for that..." He rubbed the back of his head and looked towards Hikaru.

"You'd better just apologize." Hikaru said, stuffing his face. "This stuff is too good." Kaoru sighed.

"I thought we'd made up..." He said with a sigh.

"I had to apologize, now you." I said crossing my arms. He looked at me and sighed. He apologized and stood back up, grinning. I blinked. "What are you laughing at?"

"This is like the first time you came in to the host club..." I blinked before laughing. I poked Kaoru's face.

"I got you good back then!" I said with a smile. "No one can beat me at black mailing!" I said. Kyoya's glasses glowed as he stood behind me. I sweat dropped, turning. "I-I mean...fake black mailing, of course!" I said, laughing nervously. Hikaru changed the subject.

"Was it really okay to leave those two alone?" He asked. Kyoya had explained it eariler.

"This is Tamaki we're talking about, remember?" Kyoya said. We ended up walking back to Kyoya's room, just to be safe.

"My lord, we're coming in." Kaoru called. We opened the door to see Haruhi blind folded.

"See? If you cover your eyes you won't see the lightening. If you put in ear plugs, you can't even hear a thing!"

"Ah, I see!" Haruhi said. I turned red.

"What kind of sick game are you playing?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki turned, saying we had it all wrong.

"How bold, Tamaki-san..." I said.

* * *

"Be careful," Hikaru called from outside the car, 

"Apparently, our lord has some SM fetishes." Kaoru finished. Tamaki started yelling that it wasn't like that, but Haruhi opposed that.

"I see; so that's SM?" She asked, rolling up the window. "He had me doing stuff I didn't even know..." While Tamaki was saying we were wrong, I sat beside Haruhi and smiled as Kyoya said to start driving.

"Ne, Haruhi-chan," She looked over to me as I smiled. "I'm sorry." She asked why I was apologizing as she looked out the window to Tamaki running behind us. "I think I made your situation earlier worse." She shook her hand, still not looking at me, and told me not to worry. She stuck her head back in and smiled.

"You can't go anywhere but up from here."


	11. Memory lane scares Yurichan

Hello everybody...I'm a bit tired...I've been doing all nighters every single night this week. Just for this story (It's not your fault, though). I couldn't go to sleep because I kept thinking of really cute or funny things to put in...and now I'm going brain dead...owe. And I have to go to church in like...eight hours...no, seven! ARGH! Anyway, we have new people joining us in our adventure with Yuri-chan! (Sorry, I know some of you were here earlier than others but...) Here they are: Shashuko the paisley maiden, credibley insane, xsunnysideup, and dragonofsnow. Shasahuko the paisley maiden is like my sempai, and so she shall be called Shashuko-sempai from now on! YAY! Woo, I got a one minute burst of energy from reading everyone's reviews! Okay, time to type fast--(hyper level goes to 0)...never mind...just read the darn story...I'll be asleep. Leave lovely notes, though! Much appreciated! And my stories will be taking longer to make, seeing that school is coming up. Sigh...Oh, and the pictures of Yuri-chan on deviantart are up! Go to Kitaxhaku.deviantart to see them! - Kita Haku.

* * *

"Annual...event?" I asked with Haruhi. Two girls explained to us what was going on. All the cultural clubs were happening in a festival like event. Once I got that, I turned to the twins, who were with Renge.

"You've never had instant coffee?" They asked. I walked over as she sweated nervously. "As the manager, you have to try it!" They said. She said that she knew what it was, but they said she was wrong when she started explaining how it was made. They said it was strangely addicting, and ranted on about it. "Speaking of which...we've run out..." They stepped over to Haruhi and asked her to buy some more. While that went on, I saw Renge slip out. I sighed.

"I'll go with you, Haruhi-chan." I said when the twins sent her out. Two girls came up and thanked Haruhi.

"Those two had always been so solitary before the host club came." I blinked, listening. "They used to be alone all the time, and didn't seem to like school that much. But when the host club came, they warmed up a little. And when Haruhi came...they became very social. And Yuri-chan..." I blinked, looking from Haruhi. "They've become such loyal people! And protective too!"

"They remind me of lions! We should call them the lion twins!" The other girl started squeeling and they went inside. I smiled inwardly and giggled.

"I had no idea they'd been so different." I said to Haruhi as we started walking out. She nodded. "I'm glad...too..." She looked at me with a tilted eyebrow and I blushed a little. "I'm glad they like me enough to change...it makes me so happy..." We ended up getting a large bag of instant coffee and walked back. Haruhi seemed to be dazing off, and I saw a banana peel fly in front of her. I tried to warn her, by grabbing her arm, but another banana peel slipped from under my foot. We crashed down, some of the coffee cases falling. A gentle hand guided my body back up, and both Haruhi and I stared in to a goddess's face. I stared, her face seeming familiar. She stood back up with us and turned to Haruhi.

"It'd be a shame if such a cute face got scratched...madam..." While Haruhi looked up in surprise, I felt a chill run through my spine. Slowly, I turned to stare at her with sweat rolling down my cheek. She flipped her short, brown hair in to the air with a smile. Now I knew who it was...no one else...

* * *

We came to the third music room to see two of Benibara's (the girl who had caught us) lackys. Benibara was holding us closely and demonstrated what she thought the men of the host club really should be doing. When she pecked both our (Haruhi and I) hands, I screamed and ran in to the room, only to be stared down at by the lackys: Suzuran and Hinagiku. I lowered my head nervously. _Please don't notice me...please...please!_

"Ah? Haven't we seen you before?" Suzuran asked, pulling my shoulder so that I came closer. She lifted my chin and stared at my eyes. "Ah! I have! It's my darling, my little darling Yuri!" I backed away and ducked, covering my arms.

"Ah, Yuri-chan, it's been such a long time, my love!" Hinagiku said.

"D-d-d-don't touch me!" I yelled before they scooted up. I scooted back in responce and ended up going in to Benibara's arm.

"Benibara-sama! You're late." Suzuran said, as if forgetting I was there. I wanted to stand up, but Benibara was stronger than she looked. While the other two looked at Haruhi, Benibara turned to me.

"It's been such a long time, Yuri-chan." She said, hugging me closely. "Where did you go, for all these years? Why, we haven't seen you since middle school!" She said, tearing up. "It's such a shame such a beautiful girl had to come to this school." She said, sighing. Tamaki suddenly ran up, saying something about not touching his princesses, and Benibara punched him angrily. "Don't touch these fair maidens!" She stood up, gently letting go of me, and started ranting on the guys. I crawled over to Haruhi, clearly exposed of my fear for these girls, and she asked who they were. But Kyoya pushed up his glasses and looked at them.

"Judging by the uniform, I'm guessing you are from Lobelia Girls' Academy?" He asked. She smiled.

"Indeed." I was hiding behind Haruhi now, saying my prayers.

"Don't take me back there...don't take me back there..." I whispered. They threw their clothes off and reveiled costumes. I gaked at them before fainting. When I woke up again, the twins were laughing at the Zuka club. Renge said that they shouldn't, and they stopped laughing as the ground shook. She came out of the ground, laughing. she was under an umbrella with flower petals falling from around it.

"I may not know much about instant coffee..." She said, "but leave it to me to be moe about girls' school." She took a sip of her coffee, and didn't seem to like her expensive buy. After dabbing her face, she looked up and started talking about Lobelia's school. "The garden of Maidens...within the school, the Zuka club are a gathering of maiden who are amongst the strongest advocates of women supremecy." When she finished, she lowered back in to the ground. Everyone had changed out of their clothes, and back to their uniforms.

"Beauty of a maiden..." Suzuran said, folding her hands together upon her chest, "It is pure energy that rivals against the external looks, power, and lust."

"Because we are women..." Hinagiku started, "we're tired of the oppression put on us because of you men."

"Our pride..." Benibara said, "a mutual feeling that flows through the bottom of our souls because of our common gender and resolve..." She turned in her robe with her drink in her hand. I sat there, covering my nose. This wasn't good. I had to get away... "For example," She stared at me, "it could even be a love relationship." She winked at me, but I jumped behind Haruhi again. By then, the boys were no longer listening. The twins told them to go home, and they said it was worth while to peek at the pointless host club. They turned, and Benibara leaned on the door where Haruhi was. I scattered from behind her in fear, but the other two cuddled with me. The twins, who were staring at me with raised eyebrows, grinned. Once they had let go, Haruhi asked me to go with her to make coffee. I gladly accepted her offer and we crept in. We made the coffee in silence and she carried out three cups. She turned, asking if I could bring the sugar and cream, and I took them with a sigh.

"I hope they leave soon..." I whispered. Before Haruhi could ask, we were at the Zuka club's feet. Haruhi offered the coffee, and Tamaki, who had been sleeping off the shock, woke up and dove forward. His finger landed in to a cup of coffee, and he burned his hand. Honey started blowing on his finger, and we walked over with sighs. "Ah, Tamaki-san. Please be more careful." I said as we crouched down. I pulled out the bandages we'd gotten extra from the market, and Haruhi wrapped his finger. He stared at it and asked questions like the moron he was. Haruhi only smiled, though. Suddenly, we were pulled in to hugs. I got two hugs, switching from Hinagiku and Suzuran, while Haruhi got a solid hug from Benibara. I gaked at the two hugging me. "Please...let me go..." I said.

"We shall start the transfer papers for these maidens immedeatily!" Benibara announced. "Then, we shall bring them in to the Zuka club!" She called. Everyone stared with wide eyes, and the two pulling me back and forward started again.

"Isn't that great? Now, Yuri-chan, we can be together again."

"Just like old times!" I shook my head.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you!" I hugged myself and started shivering. They cuddled with me again, though, saying it was alright.

"We'll open your heart, and you'll be free to wander in the maiden's gardens once again..." They whispered in my ear. I shivered. When Haruhi broke away from Benibara, I was let go of. I ran behind the couch where the others were, and sat down, weeping in both fear and relief. Haruhi tried to cover up for the Host club, but they only confronted her. When Kyoya showed her the pencil he'd sold, she became angry and started yelling; calling them thieves.

"We're not thieves!" The twins called. "It was on the ground!" When she turned to look at them, they were drinking coffee. They looked at me, who was behind them, and asked why I was so shaken up.

"We shall come tomorrow!" They announced. "Then we shall decide who will get the fair maidens!" She tapped Haruhi on the shoulder and the other two rubbed their faces against mine. Finally, they twirled out and I fell on my side. Haruhi turned to them all, and excused herself. Kyoya took pictures of her face, but I stood in front of her.

"Let it go, Kyoya-san. Get more pictures later." We stepped out of the room, and I could hear Tamaki crying. I sighed before resting my hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "You know they mean well, Haruhi-chan." I said quietly. She sighed.

"Why do they act like such idiots?" She asked. I laughed a little.

"Well, the Zuka club were right about one thing...men are idiots." She turned to me as we walked on.

"How do you know them, anyway?" I jumped at the question, and smiled nervously. Sighing, I gave in.

"For middle school...I went to the main junior high school of Lobelia...and back then...I was a real tomboy...because of my seven brothers." I said, rubbing my eyes as Haruhi stared. "Benibara took an interest in me, and told me about the Zuka club. I agreed, saying I was bored, but once I saw what it was...I couldn't stand it. That was why I moved to India. They talked about it nonstop...and it was too much. I mean...they took pictures of me in my underwear when I changed for PE! I was uncomfortable, so I became more girly. I heard that they were still looking for me, so I made sure our name was kept in the low for a while...and then I ended up here. Every time I think about that school, I get chills. And when they touched me, I went over board." I said, rubbing my arms again. Haruhi started chuckling, but I said it wasn't funny. She stopped, and smiled at me.

"They might act a little different than the host club..." She said, "but they are the same personality wise." We started laughing together, feeling relieved.

* * *

"Ah, there you are, my other maiden." I looked up only to be swept off by the Loberia girls. "We've come to set you free, Yuri-chan!" They sang. I waved at Haruhi.

"Hi, Haruhi-chan."

"Hi Yuri-chan."

"I wonder what's going to happen now." We opened the doors, but everything was black. A shadow stood up, and sang Ouran in a high voice. I widened my eyes. Another. Another, another, another, and the lights went on. They revieled the host club members in dresses with heavy make up on. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. So I did both. As Tamaki came forwrad, the Loberia girls felt insulted.

"Welcome, welcome, Haruhi." Tamaki said. I, who had been covering my mouth, looked at the door and started laughing. Honey, though, came up and twirled.

"Haru-chan! Yuri-chan! I'm a princess! Do I look good?" He asked. He twirled back and I followed like a love sick puppy dog. I met the face of Kaoru...or Hikaru...for once I couldn't tell. I started laughing again, and Kyoya looked down at me.

"This is going on your debt." He whispered. I laughed more, seeing him, and said I didn't care.

"This is too funny. You went this far...but...oh man...this is too great...you're gonna sell this, right?" I asked, taking pictures with a random camera. When Tamaki explained his 'you can have onee-samas and oniisamas' plan, I walked beside Haruhi and stared. The club members started talking to us; trying to convince her and I to stay. The Loberia singers felt threatened, and asked if a maiden would really fall for it. Haruhi and I looked at each other and started laughing. I leaned on her shoulder as we laughed hard, and then we fell on top of each other, still laughing.

"Oh man...I can't handle this! I knew you guys were idiots...but this..." Haruhi laughed hard, and I laughed harder. We were banging our hands on the ground.

"I...I told you so! H...Haruhi-chan! Their all...all idiots!" I gusted out. Honey and the twins leaned near us, and asked if they were funny. I tried holding in my laughter, but it only came out louder. "O-Oh! I can't take it! My stomach...my stomach!" I yelled. They started chasing us around, telling us to call them Onee-sama. Haruhi said no, while I just ran in laughter.

"Please stop already!" Haruhi said, sighing as they did and we rested on each other's back. "What are you guys thinking?" She asked. Hikaru rose his arms up.

"Because we want to work in this club with you." We switched looks before smiling.

"Fair maidens...you-" We stood up with smiles.

"I'm sorry. There are many different kinds of people in this world...and I do think your trail of thoughts is interesting, but I have a dream to fufill at this school. I never had any intention of leaving this school." I smiled from behind her,

"And as for me, I'm not as much as a tomboy as I used to be! I have manners now, and I, believe it or not," I blushed a little, "like a boy." The two lackys seemed shock at this, and froze, while Kaoru and Kyoya's ears perked up. "But I'm not going to leave this school ever. Not until graduation day." Tamaki put two and two together, and stomped up.

"Well, if you weren't going, why were you so mad?" He asked Haruhi.

"Anyone would get mad if their stuff got sold!" While Tamaki offered the bear pencil again, I was encountered by the twins.

"And why were you so mad?" I blinked, saying I wasn't. They looked at each other and turned their voices high, "Tell Onee-sama!" They said. I started laughing, and tried to squeal out.

"I...I was scared that they'd take me away! I...I went to a junior school that was popular with the Loberia school...and was asked to join the Zuka club! But...but I didn't go!" I said, still laughing. They looked at each other, and, after returning their voices to normal, asked why. I blinked. "Well, because it wasn't my kind of thing. Besides, I'm perfectly happy with you guys here...even if you are real idiots...I still can't believe you dressed like girls!" I yelled, turning in to another fit of laughter.

"Never!" Called Benibara called out. I sweat dropped as she grew large in front of me. "I shall never give up on the fair maidens trapped here by these men! We shall meet again!" They sang before spinning out and then slipping on banana slips. Renge rose up with a monkey by her.

"What shall happen as the Zuka club rises against the Host club? Don't give in!" She said before biting in to a banana. Tamaki told her not to think of things like that, and then too fell on a banana slip. I sighed.

"They're all idiots...but I love them." Kaoru, who had wiped the make up off his face, stood beside me.

"Whose the boy you like?" He asked randomely. I looked up with stained cheeks.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked, nervously taunting him.

"Yes, I would." He answered quietly. I stared at him, the flower petals dancing over our heads. I playfully toyed with his springy hair and smiled.

"I'll tell you...but only when the time is right."


	12. Misunderstanding is pointless with Yuri

Ah...last night was the best night of my life. I had a dream that I was with the twins and we were playing a pointless game, and then started singing. The twins were singing opera. It was awesome. Then I started singing and they fell for me! WA! I didn't want to wake up...anyway...back to the points of this story.

Ku ku ku ku...I can't wait till you start reading this... laughs evilly Also, there are so many hes' and shes' in this part...it's too confusing with the cross dressing dad...forgive me if there are mistakes! Okay, continue.

* * *

"Hello?" I answered.

"Eh? Who is this?" I giggled, hearing Tamaki's voice.

"Yuri-chan!" I sang.

"Eh? Anyway...deliver this message quickly! We're making sudden plans today! We're going to Haruhi's!" I giggled again, and said yes before he hung up. I turned after putting the phone down, and faced the boy sitting on the bed. I picked up his glasses and handed them to him.

"Who was that?" He asked with a sigh. I smiled.

"It was Tamaki-san."

"What does he want?" I smiled and pulled up my index finger.

"He said we're to meet him as soon as possible." Kyoya slipped on his glasses and stood up from the side of the bed.

"Very well."

* * *

"Wow...is this her house? It's bigger than I thought! So many rooms!"

"No, this is an apartment. Only one of the rooms are hers, Honey-chan." I said with a laugh. Tamaki asked why there were so many people (as in Honey, the twins, Mori and I), and I laughed before Kyoya explained how he thought Tamaki was too cowardly to come alone. He turned, pulling the twins away.

"Well, let's go home kids." The twins said they didn't want to, but Tamaki pulled them back, apologizing. Tamaki started to explain the 'no insulting' rules while visiting Haruhi's home, and I laughed before I saw Haruhi walk up. I waved happily beside Honey, and she asked why we were here. We said we'd come to visit, and Tamaki pushed it a lot when she sarted talking in 'fowl language'. He blamed it on the twins, and they both crossed their legs and folded their arms behind their heads. Finally, though, we were allowed to come in (all thanks to Honey's cakes, which he had brought). As we walked in, I slipped my shoes off and looked around.

"It's been a while since I've been in a house like this...it gives me wonderful memories!" I said, sighing happily. When Haruhi gave me a questioning look, I explained that I had gone through an exchange program during my junior year of middle school, and lived in a 'commoner's place'. "Notice, now, that I've dressed up regularly!" I said, pointing out my simple black spagetti strap shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans.

"She's been to the Commoner's and back!" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru,

"That's why she doesn't react to all the surprising things we find out!" I huffed at them before walking in.

"Eh? Do we take off our shoes?" Honey asked. I switched a look with Haruhi before sighing. She said yes, and they walked in. I stepped to the side and let them walk past.

"Try to understand..." I said with a sigh. "They've been rich all their lives." She nodded quietly before they talked about bumping in to lights. I sighed again. "Though...I won't blame you if you don't." We walked over to the room and I sat beside Honey and Kyoya, before Haruhi said she'd make some tea. Hikaru held up a bag.

"Here, this tea is from Africa." Kaoru leaned over, saying it was good with milk. Tamaki threw them over to the side, saying something about Haruhi being insulted for not having milk. Since I was on the other side of the table, I couldn't say anything. Kyoya sighed and I shrugged. "Agh, Haruhi...never mind!" Hikaru said, reaching up pitifully. She turned.

"Eh? But I already made it." She said. The three of them sighed, and then made a contest out of it somehow. Who ever didn't hug Haruhi or do cute things with her won. I sighed again. Honey pulled out the cake and offered Haruhi to take the first cake. She chose the strawberry, and I chose chocolate. Mori gave his strawberrys to Haruhi, and I envyed her. So I crawled over as the twins and Tamaki were going crazy about it. I snatched her fork (gently) and took a strawberry. Then they really started to freak out. I chomped on it and smiled.

"Yummy! That was delicious!" I said with a giggle. Haruhi laughed, and said I was the only sane one here. I laughed with her and crawled back over to my spot to find a piece of my cake was missing. I looked at Honey, but he wasn't paying attention, so it must have been Kyoya. I turned to him as he silently nibbled on his fork. "Did you take a piece of my cake?" I asked with a small smile. He looked down at me with narrowed eyes.

"Did you take a strawberry from Haruhi?" I sighed. That was an indirect yes. I leaned over and took my fork, snatching a bite from his plate. He glared over to me as I nibbled on my own fork.

"That's going on your debt." I gaked, coughing and taking a sip of my tea.

"Why? You did the same thing to me!" I complained. Kaoru stared at me with narrowed eyes.

"Hey...Yuri-chan," Kyoya and I stopped arguing and turned to look at him. "Why were you with Kyoya this morning, anyway?" I blinked before turning in my seat, and then tilting my head.

"I slept over at his house!" Hikaru spit out his tea before looking over to me.

"What?" I blinked, and nodded. Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Oh! So that's why you picked up his phone this morning!" Tamaki said, understanding. Kaoru sulked at me.

"Why?" I blinked again before Honey said he was hungry. I smiled to Honey before Kyoya offered to pay for sushi (of course, with the money he'd gotten from Haruhi's fan profit). Haruhi suggested a good sushi place she knew, and Tamaki wrote something down before giving it to her. She blinked, reading it out loud.

"Sushi packs that say deluxe on them are not nessesarily high quality..." she crumbled the paper and looked at Tamaki like an idiot. "I know that much..." She said, glaring down at him.

"Daddy just didn't want you to be embararassed! That's all!" Honey intturupted, saying he wanted to have some of Haruhi's home cooking. I snapped my head up in delight.

"I have to make the Ootoro for you again, too!" I sang. The twins, Honey, Mori and I ran out (Kyoya was slowly walking behind). The twins stopped and turned to me suddenly.

"So?" They asked. I blinked.

"...so?" I repeated.

"Why were you at his house?" They asked in unison. I blinked and smiled.

"It was a sleep over!" I said cheerfully. They seemd to have passed out, and Honey poked them. But a lady passes us and I blinked. She went in to Haruhi's house, and I blinked again, then following. "Ano..." I said, seeing the woman. But she was staring down at Haruhi and Tamaki (who seemed to have fallen on top of Haruhi).

"Ah, welcome home dad." I felt my jaw drop.

_Does cross dressing run in the family?_ He walked up with a smile and threw Tamaki against the wall. He sighed after saying hello to Haruhi and rotated his arm.

"Oh my...it feels like I've thrown the largest thing in the world!" He said laughing. The twins came around me and saw the parent as she was stepping on Tamaki. They came up and stepped on Tamaki while introducing themselves (and ranting on Tamaki as well). Tamaki stood up when they said he was a player, and he objected. We all stared, wondering if he was going to confess his feelings for Haruhi.

"I consider her as my own daughter as well!" He said, bowing. We eventually moved back in to the living room and the cross dresser parent allowed us to call him Ranka-san. I smiled as he started naming everyone. But when he saw me, he blinked.

"Ah re?" he said. "Who is this darling girl? Kyoya-san, you haven't told me about this one over the phone!" Haruhi got upset that Kyoya and his father were talking on the phone, but Ranka just waved her arm. "Who are you? So cute!" I blushed a little and bowed.

"I'm Yuri Raven. It's nice to meet you." I said with a smile. He blinked, but then smiled widely.

"Ah?! As in the Raven alcohol company?!" He asked. I sweat dropped but nodded. He sighed happily, saying that the club he worked in used their wine and beer a lot. "If you ever want testers for your drinks, come to me!" He sang. Haruhi sighed and stood up. Ranka asked where she was going.

"To the supermarket. I'll go alone." While the twins complained that they wanted to go, I stood up and said I needed the ingredients for Ootoro, so I'd tag along. Ranka looked after us with a smile.

"Yuri-chan sure is a sweet girl..." She turned to Kyoya with a raised eyebrow. "Were you trying to hide your girlfriend from me?" He pushed up his glasses as Kaoru glared at Kyoya from behind in silence.

* * *

"I never knew..."

"Knew what, Haruhi-chan?"

"That Kyoya had been speaking to my dad on the phone..." I smiled with a giggle.

"That's Kyoya for you." She looked at me with a blink.

"By the way...what's about this sleep over thing?" I tilted my head.

"Sleep over?" I asked.

"You said you slept over at Kyoya-sempai's. Why?" I started laughing and winked.

"I hadn't seen him in a really long time, so I decided to sneak out of my house and go over. Kyoya offered to let me stay the night, and I greatefully accepted." Before Haruhi could speicfy anything, I heard a bang behind me. I turned to look, but saw no one. I blinked before shrugging. "Anyway, let's go Haruhi-chan!"

* * *

"What about this meat?" I looked over to it before a crash was heard behind. We turned to see Tamaki beaten up on the ground. "Ah? Tamaki-sempai? What's wrong?" He stood up and started rambling on about carring the basket for her, and Haruhi called him a weirdo. She asked what he wanted to eat, and I turned to see the rest of the host club. Ranka was standing farther back, and I walked up.

"Ranka-san." He looked at me with a blink. I smiled. "Tamaki-san takes good care of Haruhi-chan for you. He'd protect her with his life." she smiled a little, leaning her tongue out.

"Even so..." He said, "I want that desireless girl to be with that one special someone..."

* * *

"Thinking about it just ticks me off!" She said as the O-nabe sat on the table. She started taking all the meat, and I sat beside Haruhi.

"Oh, by the way, Yuri-chan," I blinked, looking up from the meat on my plate, "could you explain your visit to Kyoya's a little more clearly? It was confusing." I smiled, nodding.

"Sure! Kyoya's Onii-sans' and Onee-san were fun to be with!" Everyone stopped talking and blinked.

"Eh? Onii-sans'...and Onee-san?" I nodded.

"Yeah! My older brothers knew Kyoya's older brothers when we lived in Japan. I was on the phone with Riden when he asked about them. I hadn't realized it was _**that**_ Kyoya, so I went over. I talked with them a lot, and then started randomly talking about girly stuff with his sister. Kyoya offered to give me a room for the night since it was so late." They stared before sighing. I blinked. "What? Did you misunderstand something?" I asked. Haruhi patted my back as the twins glowered over me.

"_**Yuri-chan**_..."

"W-what did I do wrong?!" I asked as they hissed at me.


	13. Likes and dislikes, too confusing

Woo hoo! I'm half way through the series already! I'm so proud of myself...but a little ashamed. It was hard getting in to this one, so it may be a little sketchy. PLUS, I was almost done when my computer froze. I started screaming in anger. It hadn't saved like I thought it had, and only a third was done. I was rubbing my head against the wall, asking 'why?' before going back to work. I'm forcing myself to write this so you won't have to wait. You'll be having to wait a lot longer now, though, because I'm going to school this monday. Sorry! I'll probably be posting one every week or, if worse, two. I'm sorry, but I get so busy in high school! I'll miss writing as much as you'll miss reading. TRUST ME.

ALSO: Don't be insulted about the mormon thing I'm putting in here! I respect mormons, and would never, ever, insult them.

* * *

"Eh? What's with this get up?" I asked as I they handed me a police woman's uniform. The twins grinned, already in theirs. "And why is it I have to wear it?" They laughed together,

"Because you're part of the host club too!" They sang. I sighed to myself before turning to the changing room. The twins twirled to each side of it and leaned on the door frame, waiting. "Hurry up!" I growled at them from inside.

"S-stop talking to me! It makes me nervous when I changing..." They asked why, and I blushed. "It makes me feel like you're staring at me..." It was silent, and then nothing but laughter. I turned red as I put my hair in a low bun. Flipping my hat on, I opened the curtain and growled at the two. "Stop laughing!" They turned and looked at me. I blinked and looked down at my tight, knee length skirt and my loose but fitting blouse. I blushed, jumping behind the curtains and pulling them over my body.

"What are you hiding for?" Hikaru asked. I mummbled it was embarassing with them staring like that, but Kaoru leaned forward.

"But you're cute! What should you be embarassed for?" We stared at each other and I turned cherry red before looking down.

"I...you...um...okay!" I yelled, jumping around him and running to Haruhi. "Ha-ha-haruhi! You look so darling!" I stuttered, flinging my arms around. Tamaki commanded me to call him general, and I soluted him with out question. "Yes, general, sir!" I said, my face still tinted. The twins sweat dropped.

"She's speaking Tamaki...she must really be embarassed." Hikaru poked Kaoru with his elbow. "Way to go, lover boy." He, his face tinted, looked away before mummbling:

"Say that to Haruhi..." Hikaru and Kaoru started wrestling playfully, but with a tint of anger. Not enough to start a fight, luckly. The door opened and they all gathered to the center. A little girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes appeared. I stared at her with wide eyes.

_She's so** cute**!_ I thought as Tamaki called her a little kitten. She walked up and stared at Tamaki with wide eyes. He blinked down at her with a smile.

"Where did you come from, little kitten?" He asked. Her cheeks filled with blush and she pointed at him.

"Reverse Harem!" She said in a Honey like voice. I squealed, no longer able to control myself. Everyone else froze. "It's a Reverse Harem (if anyone knows what that is, please tell me.)!" She said. Tamaki started patting his ears, saying he must have had water in his ears still from the pool. Hikaru rubbed his ears as well, saying that must have been it. Kaoru did the same on the other side.

"We must have heard something wrong. We thought she said Reverse Harem..." She lifted her finger and we looked at her again.

"Debauchery." Everyone froze but I only twirled in my heals, unable to keep myself from getting excited about this girl. "This is a place of Debauchery!" She sang, jumping up and down. She pointed to Kyoya. "Eyeglasses character!" Mori and Honey: "Lolita boy. Stoic type." The twins (and I had to laugh) "Incest." Haruhi: "Nerd!" She froze at this, and then turned to Tamaki. He froze himself, and waited for some insult. But she only teared up and called him Onii-chama. She jumped on him with glee. "He has blonde hair, so he's my Onii-chama!" She called. She gripped herself on to him, her legs kicking. The twins walked up, saying they'd never heard about a younger sister. He looked up.

"I-I don't! I'm an only child!" He said. "At least...I thought I was..." Honey piped up.

"Now that you mention it, you two do look alike." As Tamaki tried tugging her off, he continued. "You two do have blonde hair." Kyoya totally disregarded this conversation.

"But are glasses character and Onii-sama on the same level?" I sighed at him, but Haruhi also talked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm the nerd." I laughed and the girl looked at me. She pointed to me with a smile.

"You're the mormon!" I blinked before pointing to me and 'huh'ing her. She smiled, shaking her out struck hand. "The mormon girl who everyone starts to fall in love with! It comes down to two people:" She turned and pointed to Kyoya, "the glasses boy," and then to one of the twins, who happened to be Kaoru, "one of the incest boys!" I turned red, waving my hand.

"N-no way!" I said laughing nervously. I could feel Karou and Kyoya bearing their eyes in to my back and I jumped up, saying I'd make some tea. But Nekozawa's creepy voice flowed out of the dark door that suddenly appeared. We stared in silence, me already hiding behind Kaoru. He looked back at me, saying to stop being so scared. I spit at him, and told him I couldn't help it. "I told you that last time, didn't I?" I said before Nekozawa started calling out Kirimi's name. My grip tightened and his hand rested on my back. I looked up at Karou, and he was looking away, blushing a little. I blushed a little too, not letting my grip go. _I still haven't told him...who it is I like...but..._ I let go of his waist quickly and ran in to the kitchen. He looked after me with a rised eyebrow but Hikaru jumped on him, giving him a nuggie.

"Way to go, bro!" Hikaru joked. "You'll get her in no time!" Kaoru grinned and turned to him, flipping their positions.

"I'd say the same...but..." Hikaru and Kaoru wrestled playfully as I peeked out at them. I sighed and sat down after closing the door.

"I'm not even sure about it myself..." I leaned my hands to my forehead and rubbed my temples. "Why did I tell him that? I didn't even think for a second...it came out so naturally..." I sighed before standing up and making some coffee for the rest of them, and tea for me. "When ever I'm with Kaoru, I'm always messing something up." I stopped pooring the tea, and repeated my last words in my head. "Could it be...I like..." I stopped and shook my head. "N-no way! That's impossible!" I said with a laugh before taking the coffee out. I turned seeing someone other than Nekozawa. A maid and butler came suddenly and threw black on him. I jumped back in surprise to see Nekozawa. I stared, unable to speak. That blonde boy was Nekozawa? How strange. When he approached Kirimi, she screamed.

"Save me Onii-chama!" She said, hugging Tamaki again. Nekozawa looked at them with a depressed face.

"N-Nekozawa-sempai..." Tamaki said. I walked up, the coffee and tea still in my hand. Nekozawa spoke,

"It's okay...just take care of her!" He said before taking off. I dropped the tray on to a table and ran after him with out another thought.

"N-Nekozawa-sempai!" I called out. I kept behind his tail for a while before he jumped to the left, and entered a dark hall. I stopped in front of it, and saw him at the end. I ran forward and noticed he was sitting down, curled up. His hood was back; his wig thrown on the ground beside him. He looked down with depressed eyes. I sat in front of him, taking my hat off. "Nekozawa-sempai..." I said in a whisper. He smiled pitifully and ran his hand through his hair. He looked at me with that look, and I leaned forward. "Don't hate Kirimi for this...you know she's just young."

"I don't hate her...I never could hate her..." He sighed, looking back down and I rose my hand. "What would you know about siblings anyway?" I froze. The Nekozawa I knew was creepy, yes, but never harsh like that. My mid air hand turned in to a fist, and flung itself in to a punch. I stood up, growling as he sat up staring.

"Oh yeah? I wouldn't know anything about siblings, huh?" I bent down in his face, "Try seven brothers!" He blinked as I stood back up. "Three of them are older, and four of them are younger. Guess what? I know the hardship of leaving them. They're in India right now!" I pointed down at him. "If you can't even try to get in the light for your younger sister, maybe you aren't her brother after all!" We stood there in silence before his puppet bounced up. I stared at it before I noticed him putting his wig and hood back on. He stood up and crept towards me. I gulped, realizing the situation I was in. His eye peaked at me from behind his wig.

"I've found her..." He said, back to his creepy self. I blinked, backing up. "My grim reaper...let us make the seal in blood!" I screamed, not wanting to hear anymore of his creepy talk. I turned and ran back to the third music room, bursting through and past Renge (who had suddenly appeared from her machine underground). I hid behind Kaoru and Hikaru, shivering. Nekozawa followed and looked around. I shivered again, sinking back.

"Don't look this way...please...please..." I said quietly. The twins grinned at each other and separated, leaving me clear in view.

"Nekozawa-sempai! Over here!" They called. I hit them both on the head before Nekozawa appeared in front of me. I bent my knees and lowered down as he leaned forward.

"My grim reaper..." He chanted. The maid and butler cried happily on the side.

"Young master! Have you found her? Your maiden of darkness?" He sat up, blushing. His doll did the same. I blinked, and repeated.

"Maiden...of darkness...?" I blushed, getting what they meant. "N-no! This must be a misunderstanding!" I said, laughing and backing away. "T-there's no way--" But Nekozawa rose in front of me again, calling me his grim reaper. Renge smacked his head suddenly, and told him to stop.

"We don't have time for this!" She yelled as the room's windows were suddenly blocked. Darkness surrounded us and Nekozawa sighed in happiness. Renge hit him again, telling him that they were going to help him face his fear of light. He shifted, uncomfortable with the idea.

"Nekozawa-sempai," He turned to me. I gave him a thumbs up, "give it your best shot. For Kirimi-chan, ne?" He smiled and nodded, taking his coat and wig off. I smiled before Kaoru and Hikaru appeared on either side of me. I looked at them and laughed. "H-hi you guys!"

"What were you doing with Nekozawa-sempai?" Kaoru asked, right off the back. I stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Nothing bad! I just helped him get some confidence back! That's all!" Kaoru folded his arms, upset.

"Yeah, and who knows what you did to get that!" I gasped, taking a step back. I looked down, and then back up, tears filling my eyes.

"I wanted to help!" Kaoru still looked away.

"You're help isn't always required!" Hikaru said Kaoru's name quickly, and he looked down. Jumping back, he hadn't realized I was crying. I narrowed my eyes, the tears falling out.

"Kaoru you idiot! I hate you!" I yelled, running out. Everyone looked up after me. I saw Kirimi coming down the hall but I ran past her. She looked after me and then ran in.

"The mormon's crying! That means the fight began! The fight for her love!" She yelled in excitement. But she stopped when she saw the room dark. She started crying. "It's too dark..."

* * *

"That idiot...why did he have to say things like that?" I asked as I sat by the pond where I'd first met them. A flower landed in to my hair, and I picked it off, turning it in my palm. "How mean..." I whispered. I let the flower blow in the wind and I sighed, letting my hair down from it's bun. I flipped over my face, and I closed my eyes, falling back so that I landed in to the grass. My legs wouldn't spread out like I wanted because of the tight skirt, so I spread my legs from knee down. My elbows bowed, laying in to my hair. I sighed, closing my eyes. But every time I closed my eyes, I saw Kaoru's growling face. A tear escaped. _If I really like him...if that really is the case..._

"Why would he like me back?"


	14. But I love you Confessions

"My grim reaper...my sister and I are finally getting along..." I turned to Nekozawa with baggy eyes. My back was hunched; my hair tangled in two messy buns.

"Really...? That's so wonderful...Nekozawa-sempai..." I said, dragging my feet and flopping on to him with a hug. I lifted my head up to him and gave a melted smiled. "I'm so...proud..." He backed up and I looked up slowly. "What's the matter...Neko-chan?" He twitched as I pulled out a flash light. "Let me give you a warm present...Neko-chan..."

"N...Neko-chan...warm present...?" He dashed away, saying I was possessed. I looked after him before waving lightly.

"Bye bye...Neko-chan..." I turned in to my room and flopped in to my desk. Kichi looked at me from the side and scooted her chair over (away from me). I lifted my head up from the desk and smiled a creepy smile. "What's the matter...Kichi-san? You don't have to worry about the twins anymore...Kaoru hates me...so..." I landed my head on to the desk with a THUNK and the class looked at me strangely. Haruhi peeked from outside and sighed.

"She's been like this for three days now...what did you two do to her?" Hikaru immediately pointed to Kaoru.

"He did it." Kaoru grunted, saying he was a tatle tale. "But it's true! After what you said to her about Nekozawa-sempai, she was crying! I'm not going to be held responsible for what you did." Kaoru sighed before turning and looking at me (who was banging my head on to the table now). Sakura sighed, walking up and patting my back. I looked up with teary eyes.

"What's wrong, Yuri-chan?" She asked. My eyes grew in to big, watery circles.

"He hates me!" She blinked, and asked who. I only repeated myself. "He hates me...there's no way he would like a girl like me! I'm fat...I'm ugly...I'm such a fool for thinking that I even had a ch--" Kichi smacked my face suddenly. My eyes widened as I fell to the ground in surprise. I sat up as she stood up. "K-Kichi-san..." I stuttered.

"If there's anything I can't stand, it's a girl who won't take control of her own life!" My eyes widened. "I may not like you, but even girls like you need to step up sometimes and tell them how it is! Never let a man take control!" She yelled. I blinked at her before she sat back down; crossing her arms. A smile rose on my face and I jumped on to her with a hug. "Kichi-san! Thank you!" I said, rubbing my cheek against hers. She threw me off and told me to never do it again. "But why?" I whined, trying to hug her again. Haruhi started laughing a little at the site.

"And just like that, she's cured." Sakura turned to me again with a smile.

"By the way..." I looked up from the struggling Kichi. "Who is it you like?" I blushed and pointed my index fingers together.

"S...so sudden...I mean...I...he..." My head was burning when I looked from left to right. I stopped when I saw Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru. Our eyes met and I stared at Kaoru. He turned his tinted face and walked away; Hikaru following. I looked after him in silence. Finally, Sakura called out my name. I looked over to her and said I'd be back. I ran out the hall with her calling after me. I ignored her now and ran. Where? Where was he? My love, my Kaoru? "I have to tell you...I have to tell you..."_ I love you!_ Turning the corner, I saw him walking alone. I didn't think where Hikaru and Haruhi were. I wanted to tell Kaoru. But he looked back to see me and disappeared around a corner. I sped up and slid around the corner; only to see an empty hall. I stared at it before falling to the ground. Tears flowed out of my eyes and my head fell down. "I...love you..." A hand fell on my head and I looked up to see Kyoya. A tear fell down my cheek as he bent down. "Kyoya...san..." I said quietly. His hand still rested down on my head as he stared in to my watery eyes.

"What are you crying for now?" He asked. I wiped my eyes, saying it was nothing. I looked down but he pulled my chin up. "Nothing wouldn't give you tears. Tell me what's wrong." When I wouldn't, he tried threatening me with my debt. I started to laugh bitterly. "What does this matter to you?" I stood up and looked away. "All I am to you is a source of money." I started to walk away, but he pulled me back. I turned, staring with wide eyes as he pulled me in to a hug.

"Everything."

* * *

Ha ha ha! I bet you thought Kyoya was over, didn't you? Well you guessed wrong! The war is still on! Anyways, this chapter is between episodes 11 and 12. I know, this was short...sorry. School is a real pain in the butt right now. I've had to have my schedule changed 5 times. 5! I can't take it all at once...but I promise to make the next one something to look forward to. -- KitaxHaku 


	15. No more fears! Love, Yurichan!

Phew! This took a lot of brain power, for some reason. I couldn't get the wording right for this one...for some reason. Anyway, this is how long each chapter will be taking from now on. They may come out later, for all I know. I'll try to make it worth the wait, but don't start nagging if it becomes longer. Blame the teachers giving piles of homework, okay? I do NOT appreciate naggers. They are just rude people to me. It's okay to say update soon, or something like that, but don't start begging, okay? I'm sure this story is not your life.

Now, let's get started! Ne, ne?

* * *

"Good evening, everyone...!" I said, floating in to the host club's room happily. Everyone turned, looking in silence and confusion. 

"Why are you so happy?" Haruhi asked. I blushed, sighing and putting my hands on my cheek.

"Oh...well..." The door opened and I saw Kyoya and Tamaki walking in. I blushed, smiling up to Kyoya. "Hello, Kyoya-kun." Everyone froze.

"K...Kyoya...kun...?" Haruhi repeated. I ran over to Kyoya's side, grabbing his arm.

"Ne ne, Kyoya-kun, I'll help you with the bills!" I said as we walked over to his table. He nodded, giving me his smile. I smiled back. Honey and I twirled around in a happy circle.

"Yuri-chan and Kyo-chan are going out?" He asked. I laughed, shaking my head. We stopped spining and I bent down.

"We're promise buddies!" I whispered. Promise buddies...I bet you're wondering what that means.

_**"What does it matter to you?"**_

_**"Everything." I stared at him as he pulled me in to a loosened hug. I started crying, leaning my head on to his chest.**_

_**"Kyoya-san...I'm sorry...but I...I...I love him...and he just keeps running!" I started weeping loudly as he petted my head in silence. He looked straight ahead, as if thinking.**_

_**"I've told you before, haven't I?" I looked up and he grinned. "Kaoru's an idiot." Staring at him with wide eyes, he continued. "You have to perswade a guy like him." I blinked. "And I'll help." I smiled, wiping my tears before holding out my pinkie.**_

_**"Promise me." He grabbed my wrist and bent down. I stared at him in shock as our lips locked. He held himself there for a moment before standing back up. He smiled.**_

_**"The promise is sealed. I'm your boyfriend, now."**_

I smiled, Honey blinking in confusion. I turned to the kitchen, saying I'd get some cake. Walking in, I crashed on to a chair.

"It's so hard to smile...I appreciate everything Kyoya-kun's doing for me...but, I wonder..." _Will it really work?_The door opened, and I turned in my chair quickly. Kaoru stood there, leaning on the door. "A-ah...Kaoru-san..." I stood up and faced away from him. "I-I'm getting the cake now...you didn't have to come in here..." His hands flew around me, and on to the cabinet. I stood there quietly, not sure what to do.

"Why are you dating Kyoya?" I lowered my head.

_Because I love you... _"W...Why are you asking this? You don't even know if it's true..." His hands balled in to fists on the cabinet and he lifted his hands. He gripped me in his hands now, and twirled me around. I stared at him with wide eyes. "K-Kaoru...san...?" I stuttered. His eyes, they glowed like the night he was in my room. I closed my eyes, my face heating up. I felt hot tears falling down. "S...Stop it...Kaoru-san...stop it..." His grip grew tighter, but I didn't feel it. His touch alone was driving me crazy. "Kaoru-san, stop!" I said before his grip losened. I swirled around and away from him, leaning on the other counter. My red face had me panting. "What...what's wrong with you, Kaoru-san? ...you've never acted like this before..." I curled my hand over the other and squeezed shut my eyes until black spot appeared. "Kaoru-san...why are you acting so different?" I asked.

"I..." Honey's head suddenly popped in and he asked for some cake. I turned quickly with Kaoru; our faces red. I grabbed a slice and handed it to him. He thanked me and ran back out. I stood by the swinging door, not sure what to do. "Yuri-chan..." His voice zoomed through me like no other. I reached for the door, but stopped.

"You didn't listen to me..." He looked up at my turned back. "You only ran away...and now...you just grab on to me like that? Kaoru...I want the old Kaoru back..." I whispered before quietly walking out. _I want the real Kaoru...the one I fell in love with... _I looked up to see Honey grabbing his cheek. It looked red and swollen. Kaoru walked past me with out a word, and joined Hikaru beside Honey.

"What's wrong, Honey-sempai?" The two asked. He said it was nothing, but Tamaki joined them.

"Open your mouth, Honey-sempai!" He commanded. Honey started to have a tantrum, and I also forgot about my personal problems. I ran up, holding Honey.

"Honey-chan! What's wrong with your tooth?" I asked. Mori dove over Honey and they landed on the couch. While the girl screamed, we looked in to his mouth and saw he had a cavity. Mori turned, and nodded to Tamaki. Tamaki nodded back lightly, and he turned; declaring all sweets were banned from the host club until Honey's cavity was healed. Honey started crying, and Mori got up; leaving Honey there. I sat beside Honey, and petted his head. He looked up at me, and begged me to help him. I said it was for his own good, and hugged him. "It's okay, Honey-chan. I'll help you make it through." He pulled away from me and ran out of the room, clearly upset. I stood up and ran after him. Kyoya grabbed my hand, though, and pulled me back. I looked up at him. "Kyoya-kun..." He smiled.

"Let him be for a while." I narrowed my eyes.

"Why do you seem happy about this whole ordeal?" I asked as he smiled happily. I sighed, turning to him all the way and fixing his hair. "Your hair is a mess, Kyoya-kun. Why didn't you brush it this morning?" I asked with a sigh. He only smiled, and I smiled a little as well. Turning, I looked at Kaoru; remembering our conversation. I looked away quickly, not sure what to do. "Kyoya-kun..." He looked down at me and I smiled a little. "Thank you for helping me." He pushed his glasses up, and nodded a little.

"Also..." I blinked, looking up, "if this doesn't work out, you can always be mine." He lifted my chin and I blushed. I stepped back, hitting his arm with a tinted face.

"W-What are you saying, Kyoya-kun? So funny!" I said, laughing and walking out of the room. "I'm going to go find Honey-chan!" I called before running. "What's going on?" I asked myself, stopping and gripping at my heart. "It hurts...and it's confused..." I whispered.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Yuri-chan." I turned to see Honey and eyed him suspisiously. Kyoya had been telling me how he'd been trying to pry sweets out of people the whole week. It seems like he finally turned to me now. I bent down, rubbing his hair. 

"H...Hello Honey-chan." I said with a nervous smile. He smiled his adorable smile and hugged me.

"I wanna go to India with you! There, we can get all kinds of snacks! Right, right?" I blushed, taken by surprise. I was struggling to try and not squeal. He looked up. "Do you have any snacks from India? I don't think I could wait!" I pulled him off of me, blowing steam out of my nose. I stood up in silence and he blinked, asking me where I was going. I looked forward and stopped.

"No sweets, Honey-chan. This is for your own good." I walked calmly out, and by the time I had closed the door, I was in tears. "Honey-chan...forgive me..." I said, sniffing. I turned and saw Kyoya and Kaoru. I stopped, hiding behind a corner, and listened.

"What is this whole thing you have with Yuri, Kyoya?" Kaoru asked. My eyes were wide. He had addressed me so casually (no -chan)...he must be serious. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and grinned.

"I'm her boyfriend, obviously." I shook my head. "Why, do you care? Last time she tried to tell you something, you ran away like the chicken you are." I bit my thumb. Wasn't he going too far? Why was he angry?

"I **do** care." I stopped biting my finger, and widened my eyes. What did this mean? Kaoru, who had his head lowered, now rose his determined face. "I...I care...why else would I ask, idiot?" I didn't know what to do. Should I step out now? Or stay hidden? A hand on my shoulder twirled me around, and I saw Hikaru. He smiled.

"What'cha doing, Yuri-chan? Playing spy?" He asked with a laugh. The two boys talking around the corner turned, saying my name in unison. I blushed, Hikaru helping me walk out. I stood there, blushing and not sure what to say.

"Y...Yuri-chan..." Kaoru said quietly. I looked up and blushed more.

"I...I'm sorry...I was walking and I over heard..." I lowered my head, my bangs swinging in my face. I turned; running as far as I could. _What did that mean, Kaoru?_

_**"I do care."**_

_If you do...then...why did you run away?_

"Yuri-chan!" I slowed down at the sound of Kaoru's voice. He chased after me. Kaoru did care after all.

_Wait...why am I running away...if I love him? _When I finally came to a stop, we were by the pond. I turned to him, huffing quietly. He too was huffing, and his cheeks red. "Yuri...chan..." I pulled back a strand of hair behind my ear nervously. I smiled a little. _Oh yeah...because...I'm scared..._

"K...Kaoru...you didn't have to lie..." I said with a laugh. _I'm scared...that he won't love me back...that I'll become further away from him..._ I looked down at the pond; sighing. "I know you're worried about me," I said with another nervous smile. "We're friends, of course..." I looked back up to see him close. I stepped back in alarm, and was now at the edge of the pond. I stared at him with wide eyes and a tinted face. My eyes narrowed, watery. I couldn't see him clearly. "We're...best friends...aren't we?" His serious face was all I'd seen for the past two weeks. I wanted the old Kaoru back; the one who didn't care if I dated Kyoya. The one who supported me without worry. The over protective brother, Kaoru. That was who I wanted. Tears started to leak down my cheeks. _I want his love...no matter how I look at it._ I sniffed, my shoulders bumping up and down. I stared at him, even though he was now just a blur. He leaned forward and I back in to the pond. Falling, I turned in surprise, but found myself in Kaoru's arms. I stared at him as we fell in to the pond. When the cold water sinked in to our uniforms, we sat up. Kaoru was still on top of me, and we stared at each other.

"We're best friends..." I blinked, snapping out of my daze. He didn't move, but instead stared at me with his gentle eyes. "we're best friends, yeah, but I want to be more than that. What about you?" He pulled a strand of my long, wet hair back behind my ear and I started to cry. As I wiped my eyes, he looked at me in nervousness. "W-why are you crying?" I wailed out, now jumping on to him with a hug.

"Kaoru...Kaoru!" I cried. He grinned, saying he was right here. I pulled away a little, and leaned close. "I love you!" He blushed, and looked away. I pulled his face back to me and he blinked, breathing uneasy. I smiled a little. Leaning in, our lips touched softly. It was like a new paint brush against smooth paper. It was like a cherry blossom tree's petal floating on a lake. It was like love.

No, it was love.


	16. Thank you, first love

Ugh...I think this chapter sucks. It's really short, and I was having writer's block. Uh, yeah, sorry 'bout that. At least you get two in two days! YAY! The next one I swear to be long! See you then! (and the next one will still be episode 12 - Honey's three unsweet days- or whatever it's called)

* * *

"Kaoru...are you okay?" I asked as he swayed; red in the face. We stood up from the pond and he flinched at my touch. "K-Kaoru-san?" He covered his face, and held his hand out. 

"H...hold on...I wasn't ready for that..." He stuttered. I giggled a little. Kaoru, who was one of the devilish twins, wasn't ready?

"How strange." I said with another giggle. He turned beet red, now, and swayed over to the wall. He leaned his arm on the wall; his head on his arm. I looked at him with a smile. _I did it._ I fell down on to my back and felt the hot sun on my cheeks. I opened my eyes and sighed a little. Now I just had to tell Kyoya. He was a fake boyfriend, I knew that, but why did I feel so bad? I sat up quickly; and a thought popped in to my head. _Does Kyoya...like me?_ I thought of everything; from the seashore date to the kiss in the hall. It made sense; why hadn't I seen it before? I didn't want to ask Kaoru. With the way he was acting right now, who knows what would happen (I bet his head would explode). But my thoughts were inturupted by Kaoru turning. I stood up again and smiled. "Feel better?" He blushed again, and turned back. I walked up, telling him he couldn't blush at me everytime he saw me. He turned when I touched his shoulder, and grabbed my wrist. Pulling me towards him, he kissed me. It wasn't like the paint brush and paper kiss; it was tougher. His tongue entered my mouth and I felt his breath become one with mine. My cheeks heated up with my heart, but I allowed him to hold me there; feeling ultimate delight. We parted, and his playful grin had returned. I blushed, this time, and covered my mouth. "K-Kaoru...I had no idea you could kiss so well..." I said. He leaned forward.

"I'm not the devilish type for nothing." I rose my eyebrow, but we were inturupted with a cough. We turned to see Kyoya. My heart skipped a beat with nervousness. Kaoru, who thought he'd won the apparent war, grinned. "Oi! Kyoya! What's up?" He asked. Kyoya pushed up his glasses, and turned to me. I lowered my head, but then held it back up with a small smile. He walked up to me, and looked down at me with a blank face. But through that blank face, I felt his sadness. He lifted his hand to my face, and I looked up at him with uncertainty.

"Yuri-chan, I--"

"Thank you, Kyoya-kun." He lowered his hand and looked at me. I smiled now at the ground, and continued, "thank you so much...for giving up your own feelings...just to let me have mine...thank you so much...Kyoya-kun..." I whispered. Tears stung my eyes now. "I wish I could repay you...I really do..." I felt so bad...leaving Kyoya all alone. "So badly...you've helped me so much...Kyoya-kun..." I said between sniffs. Kaoru pulled me in to a hug and Kyoya turned away. We looked at him as he turned his head.

"All this means," he said, "is that there weren't enough merits. This investment wasn't high enough. I'll just have to search for a higher one." He walked away, and I smiled lightly.

_**I'm sorry...Kyoya-kun...but...thank you for the memories...thank you for letting me be your first love...**_


	17. Yuri's sweet Honey

Hi everyone. It's been a while, ne? I've been so busy with school! I was going crazy because I couldnt write at all! Not even on the weekends! I'd like to clear one thing up: When I asked people not to push about my stories, I didn't mean ANYONE that had already posted. It was a precaution, because some people will do that. No one has done it yet, and I really appreciate that. Sorry if I sounded like I was blaming someone...I wasn't.

Oh, and I am thinking about writing a Kyoya story! Tell me if I should or not! Okay, now on with the story...

I walked in to the room again; but this time beside Kaoru. Kyoya had returned to his computer, and just looked up with his friendly smile. I smiled warmly back; he had kept his real smile for me. Even though things didn't work out...well...according to his plans. I looked up again, though, to see Honey walking in front of the kitchen door. I separated myself from Kaoru's side and bent down to Honey.

"Honey..? Are you okay?" I asked, resting my hand on his shoulder. He froze, slowly turning around. I pushed my eyebrows down in worry. "Honey-chan...this has been your third day, hasn't it?" Tamaki came up, and tried to help too. But he, unlike to me, was bitten by Honey. They ran around, and I sighed. "Poor Honey-chan..." Tamaki started yelling at me, telling me that he was the one in pain. I only sighed more.

"M-Mori-sempai! Help me!" Mori stood up and walked over. He smacked Honey's head lightly, and told him to stop. Honey froze, then turned around. I nibbled at my nail, nervous.

"Takashi-kun..." Honey growled in a whisper. I felt a shiver. Honey was mad; really mad. Honey flipped over Mori and he landed with a loud THUMP. I gasped, my hands raising to my face. "Why did you have to be so mean?!" Honey yelled. "It was just one piece of cake! Jeez!" Tears formed on the bottom of his eyes, "I...I hate you!" Honey ran out, and Tamaki prepared to chase after. But I stopped him.

"I'll go after him, don't worry." I turned and quickly ran after Honey. The poor child, he was probably hurt. I remembered how close they were when I first met them.

_"Ne ne, I'm Honey-chan! And this is Takashi-kun! But you can call him Mori!"_

Or the time when we went to Kyoya's resort,

_"Everyone, the crab is ready! Mori and I made it!"_

I wasn't sure what to think; could he really survive this?

_Honey-chan...didn't that hurt you to say that?_ I thought, the wind blowing and tearing at my face. I stopped once outside, and listened in silence. I could hear it. Honey's crying.

_Honey-chan...Mori-sempai is precious to you, isn't he?_ I turned to my left, where the crying was coming from. I turned another corner, and found Honey crouched down, trying to calm himself down. I stood there in silence for a moment.

"...Honey-chan...are you ok--"

"Just...just go away!" I lifted my head in surprise. He didn't even face me, he just tightened his grip around his knees. "Just leave me alone!" I tried to laugh it off,

"Honey-chan, it's okay. We all--"

"Go away..." I blinked, "or I'll hate you too!" I felt my mouth drop open. What was wrong with Honey? The sweet friend I had loved was now torn apart. I knew he wouldn't be able to stand it. But, he doesn't want any help...so what could I do?

"Honey-chan!" I dove on top of him, wrestling with him to get through his sadness. He was weaker with these feelings, and after a moment, didn't resist my hug. "Honey-chan...I love you...so it's okay." I said lightly. My hug tightened, and he started to cry again.

"Yuri-chan...I'm a bad boy aren't I?" He asked, his fists balled on his eyes. I smiled lightly before answering.

"It's okay to cry, Honey-chan." In those five words, I answered all of his questions. He stopped, looking up at me in silence. I smiled down at him. "It's okay...because you have me and Mori-sempai, right? Mori-sempai would never hurt you purposely." He lowered his head in silence, unsure. "Well, if you think otherwise, shall we go ask?" Before he could answer, I pulled him on to my shoulders and started running to the host club room.

"Y-Yuri-chan, slow down!" He yelled.

"I won't..." He blinked, "I won't ever stop until you smile, Honey-chan!" Tears leaked out of his eyes.

"Yuri-chan..." He started wiping his eyes, "Thank you, Yuri-chan!"

"I'm glad that they made up." I said as I walked home with Hikaru and Kaoru. The two seemed to be sulking a little because I had convinced the two to walk home. Was exercise that bad? Sheesh...

"Whatever..." The two said. I puffed my cheeks out before sighing.

"I think I'll make Honey a cake tomorrow." They jumped at the word 'cake' and asked for one each. I spit at them playfully before Kaoru gave me big, wide eyes. I sighed, turning red, and turned away from them. "You'll have to split it." The high-fived each other before I walked to my house. I waved good bye, and entered cheerfully. I met the saddened face of Ira. I tilted my head in worry. She held the phone on her lap as she sat by the kitchen table.

"...Ira-san? What's wrong?"

"Yuri-sama...your mother called..."


	18. Reunited! The Family Festival

Hi everyone! Long time no see, ne? I'm finally on break, so expect some major catching up! I may (this is just an assumption) even be able to finish the whole story this week! YAY! I kind of doubt it, but I will try.

This chapter is a in-the-middle-of-the-story-chapter, okay? Hee hee, enjoy!

* * *

"W...What?" I asked slowly. Ira looked down nervously. "Mom wants me to what?!" I asked, dropping to my knees. My fingers curled in weakly, shaking. "Why now...of all times?" I asked. Ira ran up, obviously worried. She rested the phone on the floor, and I sweeped it up quickly. Dailing my mother's cell phone number, I impaciently waited for her to answer. I had to wait ten rings before she answered. 

"Yuri-chan? Why, it's been such a long time--"

"Stop it, mom! You know what I'm calling for! Why won't you give me warnings for these kinds of things?!" I yelled in to the phone. I started ranting off to her, and failed to notice Ira walking towards the door. It opened, and a blur rushed through. I looked up from the phone, and got tackled. I opened my eyes after groaning to see Jimaji and the twins gripping my legs. The twins were grinning happily, and Jimaji was smiling with tears.

"Onee-san!" The three called. I sat up and smiled at them, even though I was in no mood to.

"I see you guys are doing well." I looked down at the phone quickly, remembering why I had picked it up in the first place. I rose it to my hear, hoping she was still there...but alas, she wasn't.

"Why did you hang up?!" I yelled in to the beeping phone. I looked up to see the rest of my brothers filing in. I stood up with the twins and Jimaji hugging my hips. "Hello, everyone. Long time no see." I said with a smile. They walked in, Ira over joyed. The first one she walked up to was Riden.

"Riden-sama, how are you?" She asked eagerly. He looked down, and nodded. She smiled, "that's good to hear." I kind of always guessed that they liked each other. Even though they were three years apart, it seemed okay (Riden was eighteen, so Ira was twenty-one) to me. She asked the others, squeezing cheeks like a mother. Once she finished and left to get tea, the rest of us sat down in the living room. It was very quiet.

We knew what was going to happen. It was the same as every time our mother talked to us.

"So what's the theme this year?" I asked with a sigh, rubbing my eyes.

"Seeing how we are Japan," Peter said with a snap, "it's kind of obvious, don't you think?" I narrowed my eyes at my fourth youngest brother.

"I see your horomones are kicking in. Why are you giving me such an attitude?" I snapped back. Peter stopped and sank in his seat, now being reminded of his place. I turned my head to Yamano, Riden, and Tamani; my older brothers. "Yamano-niisama, are we doing a festival?" He nodded at my guess, and I sighed again.

"But..." I looked up to Riden, who was picking at his nails. It was a clear way of saying he didn't really care. "There are different roles in this play." I sat up in alarm, looking around. I felt like dying right on the spot.

"You don't mean..."

* * *

"Good morning!" I turned to Hikaru's and Kaoru's sweet voice with an exausted face. 

"Ah, Kaoru-kun...good morning." I said before sighing. He blinked with his brother in confusion.

"What's up with you?" Hikaru asked. I laughed, saying there were more family diffuculties. Haruhi walked up, and saw what a mess I was. She tilted her head, asking if I was alright. I nodded, telling her not to worry about it.

"Sure, I'm not the free, hyper Yuri-chan you used to know, but I'm alive so...hey!" I said, laughing as I dragged myself to class. I ran in to the wall instead of walking through the door twice before finally going in. The twins and Haruhi let the large sweat drops fall. I tilted my head enough so that it poked out to the hall way again. "Oh...and tomorrow," They looked up at me, "don't go to the festival." While the gapped at me, I slipped in to my room again.

* * *

"I'm home..." I said with a sigh. 

"Um...Yuri-chan..." I looked up to Tamani, "you're not home yet." I blinked, looking around and seeing we were still in rehersal for the festival. The twins were practicing their pranks, Jimaji was making a cake with a cheif (and causing her to squeal at his cuteness), Peter was working on his effects for his guitar duet with Yamano's flute, Riden was working on backstage things (he hated being on stage), and Tamani had working on his weight lifting, until he came up to me, of course. I puffed my cheeks out and felt like screaming. Tamani sighed, giving me a pillow. I screamed in to it, and he took the pillow back. I felt a lot better, if I did say so myself. Tamani left, and I found Riden standing next to me, checking a list off.

"Why does she do this every year, though?" I asked him. Riden shrugged.

"She runs on her own time. Mother never cares for her children. Why else would we have Ira-san?" I nudged him, giggling.

"I don't know...why don't you tell me, lover boy?" He blushed, acting out of his cool character. He jumped away from me and yelled also before stomping away. I smiled for a short while before lying my head on my arm, the smile vanashing quickly. I never was able to get close to my mother. Maybe that was why we never understood each other. Regardless, though... "It's all too sudden. This get up is just as crazy as she is."

"Just as crazy as who, Yuri?" I froze, slowly turning around with a nervous smile, seeing the blonde, thin, tall woman behind me;

"O-Okaasan(Mother)...long time no see..."

* * *

"I wonder where Yuri-chan is..." Kaoru said, walking with the rest of the host club. Girls stared in shock at the sight of the lovely boys; who were walking in their expensive kimonos for just this festival. Haruhi turned to Karou and Hikaru. 

"She told me that she was going to be near the main stage a lot of the time...I think she's waiting for someone. She told me to promise not to go there until after eight." Haruhi put her finger on her chin, wondering why. Tamaki glomped her and smiled happily, calling her the cutest thing in the world. The twins winned that they wanted to see me.

"Why, if it isn't the two _**snot heads **_who took away our Yuri-chan..." The group turned to see Tamani. Kaoru and Hikaru cringed, knowing he was glaring with all his might. Behind his leg was Jimaji, curiously staring up at Honey (who was a little taller than himself). The two little ones stared for a moment, and Tamani and the twins glared for a moment. Jimaji and Honey smiled at each other warmly as Tamani started to chase the twins. Haruhi and Kyoya didn't like all the noise going on. Haruhi was about to yell, when another voice cut her off.

"Tamani-niisama, that's enough don't you think?" Everyone turned silent and looked behind them to Riden and Yamano. Tamaki grinned widely, running up and shaking Yamano's hand. They began to speak in English, happily reunited. Haruhi looked at Riden, and they stared blankly at each other. She bowed a little, and he did the same. The twins looked at him with grins.

"Riden-kun! Long time no see!" Tamani started yelling at the twins, telling them that they couldn't be so familiar with Riden, but Riden just sighed.

"Stop being the jealous brother you are...get a girl friend already." Tamani jumped on Riden, growling as they wrestled. There was a rip, and Jimaji covered his eyes, peaking through cracks between his fingers.

"Oo...Onee-san is going to get angry..." He said, "She had to pay for those herself." They stood up with torn sleeves on their silk kimonos. Tanami laughed nervously, and asked,

"Eh he...does anyone have tape?"

* * *

"What did you do to your kimonos?!" I yelled in anger when Riden and Tamani came in. I was fixing Saichi's and Taichi's make up (they were clowns) when they walked in like Japan was some rodeo. "Well?" I asked, standing up. They cringed under my yelling before Yamano and Jimaji came in. I asked for them to explain, but they only scooted over in silence. I blinked when the host club stepped in. I blinked again, noticing I had a lot of bare skin showing, and screamed turning red. I started to throw things now. "Get out! You idiots! Don't bring friends in here when I'm half way dressed!" I yelled. Yamano blondely apologized and shoved everyone out. He apologized again, and asked for them to wait a moment. He stepped back in and I was huffing with a red face. 

"S-sorry, Yuri-chan...I forgot that you were a girl for a moment...you know...with six brothers and all..." He said with a nervous laughter as I glared at him. I narrowed my eyes again before sighing and pulling up the rest of my kimono (I only had the under layers on!).

"It doesn't seem to make much difference." I said with a sigh, pulling my kimono to see it was meant to hang on my shoulders. You see, though I had to pay for the kimonos, the design was up to my mother. I sighed one last time before I stood up. Turning, I made my way back to the door. I was pinning up my hair when I opened the door. Kaoru's eys widened as I lowered my hands, my leg partly showing through the slit of the kimono. I smiled as Honey called me cute.

"Sorry about that, guys..." I said, sticking my tongue out, past my cheery red lips. I stood up and walked down, ready to make things clear. "Now, about why I didn't want you to come here..."


	19. A Family's Tune

"And that was Taichi and Saichi with their naughty pranks!" I said, coming on stage as the two clowns exited. They hit me on the behind with some type of toy and I yelped, the crowd laughing. I laughed fakely, noting what they did. "Don't repeat those actions, though, children!" I said as I stood in the middle of the stage. I raised my hand to the left of the stage, "And now..." Yamano came out, "my older brother, Yamano-niisama..." I stretched my arm out to the right as well and Peter came out, "and my third youngest brother, Peter-kun, will play a duet with a guitar and a flute!" The crowd cheered happily as they pulled out their insturments. I exited off the stage and sighed inwardly. "Everything is moving nicely...I'm so glad..." A cough came from behind me and I turned to see my mother. I straightened up quickly and bowed lightly. "Hello Okaa-san...what may I do for you?" She crossed her arms.

"You're up next..."

"Yes, ma'am."

"How about this time..." She said, "you sing like I know you can?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes lightly before I walked beside her. I stopped.

"There is one problem...Okaa-san..." I said as she looked to me, "I have no inspiration." She gave me a surprised look as I started walking again. Anger took over her face as she yelled after me.

"Is there anymore inspiration than your own mother?!" She asked. "All this helps me get money! You should be glad to help me!" I stopped, turning to her with a new glare. She stopped yelling as she stared in surprise.

"Be quiet..." I whispered. "You're disturbing Yamano and Peter's preformance." Turning back, I walked away. She collected herself and turned back to watch the preformance.

"She...glared at me..." She repeated that again and again until the song was over. Riden walked beside her with a small sigh.

"Let's face it, Okaa-san..." She looked over to him, crossing her arms again, "she's turning in to a woman." She looked across the stage to see me coming out again with a refreshed smile. She let a relieved smile through before sighing.

"Well it's about time." She turned away and walked. Riden looked after her with a small smile.

"I'll say."

* * *

"And that was Yamano-niisama and Peter-kun! Give them a hand!" The woman cheered loudly for the two until they finally left the stage. I smiled and rose my hand. "If you think that was good, wait until you see our next kid! Meet my youngest brother, Jimanji-chan!" I had asked my brothers to let me be last. I just didn't feel up to singing horribly again like last year just yet.

Jimanji poked his head out innocently and the crowd screamed loudly. Jimanji was shocked and ducked behind the curtain. I smiled, liking his technique to be a shy young boy. I turned back to the audience, and asked them to clap so that Jimanji would come out. They did so, and Jimanji came out, only to jump behind me. "Jimanji-chan," I said, "won't you introduce yourself?" He peaked up at me and slowly nodded. He stepped out as I lowered the mic, putting his finger under his lower lip and smiling.

"I'm Jimanji...I hope you like Jimanji's show..." The crowd squealed as he began to make a cake. I backed away in to the curtains, smiling. I watched Jimanji as Peter and Yamano came to stand with me.

"He's enjoying himself isn't he?" Yamano asked. I nodded with a smile, turning back to watch. We watched in silence before he spoke again. "You know...I think you should do your best this year." I looked at him in surprise. He smiled nervously.

"You really should, Onee-san..." I turned to Peter, who was looking down and kicking the dirt. "I mean...you wrote that song...didn't you?" My eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you know about that?!" I yelled. He cringed as I leaned over him in anger, but Yamano grabbed my shoulder. I twirled around and pushed him away. "I asked you a question! Did you guys go through my stuff?!" They looked down, guilty. "I can't believe you guys!" I continued, "So, what, did you read it to everyone? Even to Jimanji?" They blinked, a little confused on why it mattered. I pushed them back again. "He's only five years old! He doesn't understand that kind of stuff yet!" A glass broke and I turned quickly to see Jimanji with a large cut on his leg. He had tears in his eyes as he and his assistant tried to pick up the batter covered glass. I stared in disbelief before finding myself moving on to the stage. The crowd had gone quiet and now only watched. Jimanji looked up at me, tears falling. I bit my lip as I bent down and picked him up. I turned to the crowd, and bowed as Peter came on stage with the microphone.

"I''m sorry everyone! Since Jimanji dropped the batter, we can't continue this section. We'll go straight to Tamani, our older brother who is too buff for words!" The crowd slowly started to yell happily again, and by the time we were off, they were back to normal. Once we were back stage, the doctor we had ran up and put him on a table. Jimanji wiped his eyes and smiled shakingly.

"I'm sorry...everyone..." He said lightly as the doctor wrapped his leg. Once he finished, Yamano and Peter left us alone. Jimanji smiled up to me. "Onee-chan...I'm sorry I scared you...I wanted to make a pretty cake today, though! So that Honey-chan and I could share it--" I leaned my forehead on Jimanji's head, holding his small cheeks in my hands.

"Why are you lying to me..." I asked in a whisper. Jimanji tried to say something, but I cut him off. "I know you heard us. So stop lying and let me talk." He stopped, and I continued. "Jimanji-chan...I'm so sorry..." I kissed his scentful hair as he shook. "I'm so...so sorry that I couldn't stop them. If only I had never written that song...maybe you wouldn't have to witness all this at such a young age..." He shook in my arms as I fell to my knees, looking down. "I'm such a bad sister..." I whispered. He lifted his head up, and yelled.

"No you're not, Onee-chan!" I stopped shaking myself and looked up at him in surprise. "I...I love this Onee-chan! She's brave and honest...and...and..." He started tearing up again, "she's a good person..." I smiled lightly, trying not to let the tears escape. I stood up again, and envoloped him in a hug. His tears leaked in to my clothes and I rubbed my cheek on his hair.

"Jimanji-chan..." I lifted his chin so that he looked at me, "I'm going to sing the song for you, and you only." He smiled a little, and then hugged me again. "And then..." I smiled, whispering a promise in his ear. He looked up at me in surprise and shock. I rubbed his head and nodded. "I promise." Sticking out my pinkie, he linked his with mine before Tamani called me out.

"And now..." I turned to look at Jimanji once more before I went out to the stage. I gave him a smile as I slowly then turned, walking out. "Our last preformance is by my young sister," I looked up as Tamani gave me the microphone. I opened my eyes with a gentle smile.

"I am Yuri Raven...please listen to my song." My cool introduction calmed down the crowd as they looked up. There were seldom roots from the Host club in the front, cheering me on. "My song...doesn't have anything special like my brother's last preformances...but..." I stretched out my hand to the crowd, and then pulling it beside me, and then down. "I hope you'll relate to it in anyway you can." I closed my eyes, swaying to my own music in my head. The thing was, the music I was hearing was louder than my mother's screaming, and my brother's crying. It was louder than the food sizziling on the near by food stands; louder than my heart beat. I opened my eyes and started to sing.

_**"I love you...**_

_**That's what I want to say.**_

_**But all you do is push our family away.**_

_**You've both tried to make things hard...for us...**_

_**But know that some where out there...**_

_**There's you."**_ A drum began to beat, and I looked up to see Tamani sliding in with a mobile drum set. He winked at me as his beat sped up, and Yamano's flute joined in. I smiled as the two came on, and started to rock back and forward.

"Are you ready?" I asked with a smiled. The crowd cheered happily as Kaoru slapped the bottom of the stage repeatidly in agreement with the rest of the crowd.

"Go Yuri-chan!" The twins chimed from below. I smiled widely as Jimanji looked at me with Riden at his side. Peter came out with his guitar and started to play as well. Saichi and Taichi came jumping out with tamburiens, making funny faces as they joined the group. I faced the crowd again.

"And now, for the first time," I yelled as Riden came walking on stage, Jimanji running over to me, "The Raven family can present you with the full chorus!" I picked Jimanji up and I winked to the crowd. "Let's enjoy this time we're sharing together!" I said. I started to sing and the crowd grew larger, drawn by our strong feelings mixed with the music.

* * *

"What?" I asked in shock. I looked at Yamano in confusion. "Okaa-san has left already?" I asked in surprise. He nodded as the rest of the group sighed. I leaned back on the chair, sighing, "What's up with her? She should have her own show called the Dissapearing Act..." Jimanji sat on my lap and smiled up to me with rosy cheeks. 

"Onee-chan...did you mean that promise?" I looked down at him with a blink, and then grinned.

"Of course!" I stood up with him in my arms, turning to my other brothers. "Everyone!" They looked at me, blinking. I smiled the same smile as Jimanji. "Welcome home!"

* * *

Hi everyone...half of you probably haven't read this note since I'm editing it half an hour later. I'm sorry that it was so broken down. I didn't do my very best, though I did get in to it. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I don't have much longer till it's over. I'm trying to decide if I should pick up on the story line again or make up some more scenes till the ending. I think I'll follow the story line, but tell me what you think in your reviews! Thank you SO much for reading, 

KitaxHaku


	20. Author's note

I'm so sorry you all have to wait so long for the next chapter! I'm trying to think of something good, and it's taking longer than I thought. Curse writer's block! I hope you'll wait for me because when I get something, it'll be worth the wait! I swear!

Also, what do you think I should use for the dream? You know how Haruhi goes to wonder land and all so, I was considering Beauty and the Beast or Snow White. If you have other suggestions, PLEASE TELL ME! I don't really like my options right now, but it's hard to find anything else. Please review or no new chapters will come out (the next chapter will be the dream sequence, that's why)!

Love,

KitaxHaku


	21. Always Special!

Hello everyone! Long time no see on Always! I'm still, believe it or not, working on that stupid beauty and the beast theme...it's proving difficult...but I'm half way through! Anyway, I decided to make this special chapter for those of you who are waiting! It's just a cute little thing I thought of...enjoy!

KitaxHaku

* * *

"I don't want to go to a stupid party...why does Okaa-sama always make me go with you when she can't?" I pouted, my lips sticking out from my blown up eight year old cheeks. Yamano, my eldest brother who was seventeen at the time, looked down at me with a smile.

"Probably because you are so innocent and cute; you can make people pay attention, while I can easily convince people to do what ever I please once you do so." He smiled, chuckling, "We're the perfect team." I only sunk in my seat more, I knew what he was saying. How selfish my mother was.

The car stopped in front of a large mansion, already full of people.

"Eh? It's that packed already? It's only five o'clock...the party starts at six." Yamano said as we stepped out of the car. I only got out of the car, clinging to his hand tightly.

"Does that mean we can go home now?" Yamano only chuckled again before walking forward.

"No, Yuri-chan. We've gotta stay until nine o'clock." I sighed, leaning on to him more.

"How boring..."

"You'll like this one, Yuri-chan." I looked up to him, waiting for him to explain more, "Didn't you listen to mother? She said there are many other children here your age!" I only gripped on to his arm tighter, looking up at him.

"I don't care. I want to stay with you. Mother also said that I was old enough to stay with you and the other adults." He blinked a little but then smiled at me.

"If that is what you want, then so be it." I smiled and cuddled with his arm. "But if you change your mind, you're welcome to go to them anytime."

"Thank you, Yamano-niisan!" We entered the large mansion, fashionable dressed accordingly. Yamano wore a light blue tux, my dress matching. A group immediately came up to us, and Yamano and I began.

"Oh, you're from the Raven family, no? It's such a pleasure to see you again! Do you remember us?" I smiled up at the older couple and curtsied politely.

"Oh, but of course! The Douyobi family, right? I loved that dress you wore at the Mayabe ball! And sir, that speech was amazing, perhaps you could tutor me some time and give me some tips?" They swooned over my polite cuteness, and others began to talk to me.

"And us? Do you remember us? You were quite young the last time we saw you." I repeatedly announced their names, Yamano following behind me, making easy agreements on business. Once Yamano managed to pull all their attention on him, I made my escape. Looking around me, I saw a balcony and I ran to it. I leaned on the edge, searching for something that I could climb down on. And just my luck; on my left was an ivy patch. I looked back in to the party to see nobody missing me. I grinned, climbing over the railing and on to the ivy. I slowly climbed down and found that the ivy ended half way. I cursed under my breath before jumping down. I fell on my feet, but the pain shot up, and I stood there for a moment, waiting for it to go away. Once it did, I turned, looking in awe at the maze in their backyard.

"Yuri-chan? Are you here?" I looked up to see my brother walking out on to the balcony, and I ran in to the maze quickly.

* * *

"This is so cool..." I twirled around in the maze's corridors and then continued running, trying to get to the middle. "I could stay in here forever! No one could ever find me...I'd be the fairy of the maze!"

"You could never be the fairy of the maze..." I blinked, looking up to one of the walls, and saw a blue haired girl pertched on it.

"We are the fairies of this maze." I looked at the other wall and saw another girl with pink hair. I knitted my hands together, staring at them in awe.

_**They're so pretty...**_

They jumped off of the walls at the same time and looked at me with blank faces.

"A-ano..." I said lightly, confused on why they only stared at me.

"How ugly!"

"How disturbing!" I blinked, looking at the two as they danced around me, laughing and calling me names.

"Hey! That's not nice! I thought fairies were nice!" I said, stomping my foot down. They hugged each other, and looked at me again as they stopped.

"We're not your ordinary fairies!" The blue haired one said,

"We're special!" The pink haired one finished. I sighed, and looked at them.

"What are your names anyway, fairies?" The two linked their hands together as their cheeks touched.

"I'm Mizu-chan!" Mizu stood for water,

"And I'm Kaji-chan!" Kaji stood for fire. I smiled, noticing how their names matched their hair color (some what, anyway).

"That's so cute! Your hair color matches! Mizu-chan has blue hair, and Kaji-chan has pink hair!"

"And you have dirty, red hair! Your name must be Aka-chan!" I stepped back in surprise from their insult, aka meant red, but it also meant dirt. I felt veins pop out of my head. "Ah, she's mad, she's mad!" I started to chase the two around the maze, yelling for them to stop. But I lost sight of them, and found myself lost in the maze completely.

"Oh no..." I said, looking around. "I've really done it..." Puffing my cheeks out, I yelled to the fairies. "Stupid fairies! You aren't even fairies, I bet! You're trolls that get kids lost so you can feast on their bodies!" There was no reply, and I fell to the ground. "I dont want to be dinner for those stupid trolls!" I started to cry. "Yamano-niisama! Help me!" A hand grabbed mine from my face, and I looked up to see Mizu. A tear fell from my cheek before I tore my hand from hers.

"Why are you crying?"

"You trolls left me here! I don't know my way out!" I bit my lip as it quivered. "I thought you weren't coming back..." I started to wipe my tears away with one hand before a hand took mine again. There was another that took the other, and I looked up to see both of the fairies standing at my side.

"You shouldn't cry, Aka-chan!"

"Or we'll make fun of you!" They pulled me up to my feet, and started to drag me somewhere. I blinked, but then started to struggle.

"N-no! Let me go!" When I started to make a fuss, the two threw my arms down and turned in annoyance.

"Do you want our help or not?"

"Eh? Help?"

"That's right!"

"We were going to help you get out of here, but--"

"I...I'm sorry!" The two grinned before taking my arms in firm grips.

"Well then, let's go!"

* * *

"Ah! I see the mansion again!" I ran to the exit of the maze, and turned to thank the fairies, but they were gone. "Fairies? Mizu-chan? Kaji-chan?" There was no answer, and I stepped towards the maze again, only to be pulled back by another hand. I looked up to see Yamano.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! I thought you had been kidnapped!" Yamano sighed as he hugged me. "I thought I had lost you!"

"I was in the maze, Yamano-niisama!" I said, pointing to the maze behind us. "I was lost, but the fairies helped me out!" Yamano looked at me strangely,

"...fairies?" I nodded.

"Mizu-chan and Kaji-chan! They had blue and pink hair!" Yamano chuckled to himself.

"I see...so it was those two...they're so silly..." He whispered before I looked up at him in confusion.

"Eh? Do you know the fairies?" Yamano stopped chuckling and smiled down at his eight year old sister.

"Did you know that some consider fairies as hyper children?" I blinked, not understanding what he was saying. "No...it's nothing. Let's go home, Yuri-chan." I took his hand as we walked away from the maze.

_**"See you later, Aka-chan!"**_I turned in surprise, trying to listen for their voices again. Yamano looked at me strangely as I started to smile towards the maze.

"What's wrong, Yuri-chan?"

"Nothing, Yamano-niisama, nothing." I turned from the maze after seeing the two fairies sitting at the top of the maze wall, grinning down at me.

I don't know if many of you caught this...but...the 'fairies' were Kaoru and Hikaru. ; In episode twenty, the two go in a flash back where they are dressed up in wigs and dresses...I thought you'd catch on, sorry...I guess I didn't clarify enough in the story... but yeah, that's why I added this chapter, not for some random fairies to pop up. Haha! Yeah, I hope you enjoyed though!


	22. Beauty and the Beast part 1

Hello everyone! How be you? School is just around the corner for me...sigh...but yeah, anyway, I wanted to mention that the last chapter's fairies were Kaoru and Hikaru. I added a note at the bottom of the last chapter but I don't think all of you may have gotten it...sorry! If you're wondering why they were the fairies with pink and blue hair, it'll make more sense if you watch episode 20 again. Anyway, here is the beauty and the beast theme, Yuri style! I have to split it up in to some chapters because it's so long...I'm working hard!

Oh yeah, and a surprise for anyone who can name all of the characters, and who is played by who! Each person shall receive a small prize, but you must list all of them correctly in response to the last chapter of the Beauty and the beast chapters in a review. What's the prize? You'll see...ku ku ku. Some of them are a lot harder to tell who it is, so for those I changed their names a little so that it matched the person they are. Also, the magic mirror is a person as well, I had to fit them all in...it was hard. I'll be impressed if anyone wins.

Belle: Yuri

Beast:

'Father' (multiple used for him):

Gaston:

Gaston's side kick:

Clogsworth:

Mrs. Potts:

Chip:

Lumiere:

Amoire the Wardrobe:

The mirror:

* * *

"This town is so boring..." The red headed girl sighed as she left the book shop in town, heading back towards her french home on the outskirts of the village. She hummed as she dove back in to her book, subconsciously avoiding dangerous trips and hits on the head left and right. The villagers looked at her with confusion and slightly disturbed minds. How could she do that every day, her nose stuck in a book, and not get hit by falling water, or trip over bags of brick? Regardless, she noticed not their stares. "Why is there never anything to do here?" She grabbed on to a light pole and swung around it. "I want adventure!"

"Hello, Yuri." As she finished her swing around the pole, the red headed Yuri turned to the caller, but soon resented it.

"A-ah...hello, Renger." Renger was a handsome boy of maybe twenty one years, golden hair flowing in to a small pony tail with a pink ribbon tying it. His chest was often puffed up to make him seem even manlier, if possible. There wasn't a girl in town who didn't want him; well, only one didn't: Yuri. And dispite this obvious assumption, Renge found her to be the most beautiful girl, and that he wanted her. The problem? Yuri didn't. The girl yearned for adventure, while Renger wanted her as a good, little wife. Maybe six or seven children with her the one to take care of them, of course. Renger took the book out of Yuri's hand and flipped it into the mud.

"I know you've just been dying to see me, haven't you?" Yuri rolled her eyes as she bent down and grabbed her book. "I mean, that's the only reason you'd be reading those books, right? Yuri, you've noticed, right? The whole town is talking about you and your books. It's not normal for a girl to read. First they think, and then they get...ideas..." Yuri stood up wiping her book and turned to Renger.

"You're so primative, Renger..." She said, only to find he had no idea what it meant, and was grinning with pride.

"Why thank you, I do try my best." Yuri sweat dropped at him before his little follower, Kouji (a boy with blond hair as well, but a little chubby), popped up beside Renger.

"I'd say she's almost as crazy as her brothers, huh?" The two started to laugh as Yuri quickly defended her brothers. The elder ones were inventors, and the village feared his creations sometimes. The younger ones loved to play with their inventions, so they were feared as well (even though they were adorable).

"My brothers aren't crazy! They're all geniuses!" As Renger punched Kouji, agreeing with Yuri, before they heard a boom from Yuri's house. She turned in alarm.

"Brothers!" Renger and Kouji burst in to laughter once again as she ran to her house.

* * *

"Brothers? Are you alright?" She called out to the cloud of dust in the cellar.

"You idiot! I told you not to press that button!"

"But you said it was ready, so I went ahead and did it!"

"Stop arguing you two! Just help me fix it again!"

"I'm the older brother here, let me tell them what to do."

"Stay out of this, older brother!"

"You guys are making him cry again..."

"Waaaa!"

Yuri couldn't take it anymore. She leaned away from the cloud of dust, sucking in her breath before letting out an impatient yell.

"STOP ARGUING AND LISTEN TO ME!" There was silence before the seven boys climbed out of the cellar, their clothes covered in soot. Yuri sighed as she looked at them from oldest to youngest. "What am I going to do with you guys...?" She said with a sigh. Yamano, Tamani, Riden, Peter, Taichi, Saichi, and Jimanji all stood in front of their sister, covered in dust and dirt. "Now, will you please tell me what's wrong?" Jimanji, her youngest brother, came over and tugged at her skirt.

"Tamani and Riden were arguing about the machine again, and Taichi and Saichi decided to press the button and Peter tried to stop them...and then...and then..." Taichi and Saichi threw their hands out, grinning,

"AND THEN IT WENT BOOM!" They snickered as they saw the effect their loud screaming had on Jimanji, but quickly stopped when Yuri knocked them each upside the head.

"Stop scaring your brother! Goodness!" She said with a sigh before turning to Yamano, her oldest brother. "You can fix it, can't you?"

"I'll need Tamani and Riden's help, but it should be good as new by this afternoon...I hope." Yuri took his hands in hers, smiling.

"You can do it, Yamano-niisan! I believe in you!" The elder brother rubbed Yuri's head with a smile, nodding.

"Okay boys, let's get this thing up and working again!"

* * *

"Good luck! Come back safely!" Yuri called from the open door of the house, the four younger children hanging at her side. "Win that first prize!" The five of them stayed on the porch until the cart was gone. The twins automatically ran inside the house, and headed for their older sibling's rooms. Yuri dove in front of them before they got very far, though. "Oh no you don't!" Yuri yelled, "Their rooms are off limit, as always!" The twins snapped their fingers and went to the kitchen instead.

"Make us pie, Onee-chan!" She sighed before walking back outside to Jimanji. He turned to his older sister and smiled.

"Pie!" He said happily, taking her hand as they walked back inside, and closed the door behind them. Renger looked at the closed door with a grin, it was time for him to start plan MARRIAGE!

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"I'm coming!" Yuri called, wiping her apron as she walked towards the door. Jimanji called out to her from the kitchen.

"Onee-chan, we can take the pie out now, right?"

"Yeah, go ahead! But be careful! Peter, make sure they don't burn themselves!" Yuri called back before she opened the door. "May I help you--"

"Today is the day, Yuri!" She looked up at the buff man in front of her with a sigh.

"Hello, Renger...what is today?"

"You and I are finally getting married!" Yuri's eyebrow twitched, marriage? With this guy?

"What are you talking about, Renger?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've decided to let to be the lucky girl to be my wife. Can't you imagine it? I come in from hunting with my buds, and kick off my shoes for you to massage them. And then you cook dinner, and--"

"Gee, Renger, as wonderful as that sounds..." Yuri started as she turned around to her house, "I've already got my hands full with my brothers!" Renger pulled her with a strong arm in to a half-hug.

"Oh don't worry about those brats! We could put them in to a nut-house!"

"Renger!" Yuri stepped on his foot and turned to him as he hopped in pain. "That is quite enough! My brothers aren't crazy, and I'm not for sale!" Jimanji came around the corner with the pie in his hands.

"Onee-chan, where should we put the pie?" He asked nervously. Yuri took the pie from his hands and threw it in to Renger's face, causing him to fall back, down the stairs, and in to a mud pit. A band suddenly started playing a wedding song as Renger sat up. Yuri grinned down at him as the twins and Jimanji laughed at him.

"Renger," Taichi called,

"You've got something on your face!" The two burst in to laughter again before Yuri closed the door. Renger wiped his face, furious as a pig rolled off his back. Kouji came up and lifted a piece of Renger's muddy hair, grinning.

"So...how'd it go?" Renger slammed Kouji in to the mud, rubbing his face in it well before standing up and leaving.

"I _**will **_have Yuri as my wife!" Yuri watched him stomp away from the house through the window before turning to her brothers.

"Well then, shall we make another pie?" Yuri said with a grin as the twins snickered, looking out the window to the angry Renger.

"Can we put it in his face again?" They asked before Yuri laughed. Peter smirked,

"I want to throw it next..." Once they stopped laughing, Yuri made them promise to keep it from their older siblings.

"You know Tamani would have a fit." The four promised their older sister that they would keep it a secret, but snickered to themselves about it until the sun went down.

* * *

"It's late...I thought they were going to come back at sun down..." It was the next evening, and Yuri had finished putting the four boys to sleep (Peter hated that he still had a curfew). Now, she sat at the edge of the window, scanning the empty prairie for her brothers. "I wonder if something happened...oh dear, I hope they're alright..." She blinked, something had caught Yuri's attention as she began to turn away from the window. She gripped the frame of the window, and leaned forward, almost pressing her nose flat on the cold glass. What was that running quickly towards the house? The sun was down, so she couldn't see very well, but the snow that was coming down seemed to reflect the moon's light. What ever it was that she was seeing ran under the moon's direct light and Yuri shrieked. It was the horse that her older brothers had used! But not only was that the case, only two of them sat on the horse, panting as blood ran down their bodies. She quickly tumbled over baskets to get to the front door in the dark, and when she did, she slammed it open, tripping over nothing to climb the hill to get to them. "Tamani-niisan! Riden-niisan!" Tamani stumbled off of the horse, but Riden wasn't able to hold as well. He began to slide off of the horse, but Yuri quickly caught him as he fell. "Riden-niisan!"

* * *

"One of his ribs seems to be broken...and he has a fever...but I think he will be fine now." Yuri said as she finished bandaging Riden in his bed. Tamani, who had been bandaged also, sat in a chair in the corner of the room, holding Jimanji in his lap. The twins sat on either side of Tamani, holding his legs subconsciously in tight grips. Peter srood behond him. Yuri sighed lightly, and turned to Tamani. "Tamani-niisan...what happened to Yamano-niisama?" She hadn't asked earlier due to their injuries, but now that they were going to be alright, she worried even more. Not to mention Tamani's silence...he was the loudest one in the family.

But Tamani looked down to Jimanji, who was looking back up at him in confusion. He looked at the twins, and then at Yuri finally. How were they going to react? Would they believe him? Get mad? Scared? Sad? He didn't want to tell his younger siblings...they all seemed too young, yet they all seemed so young that they'd believe him no matter what he said. He let out a small sighed before looking at Yuri in the eye.

The room seemed eerie with only a small lamp providing light from the corner of the room. The wind that had been so persistent to get inside the cabin was now gentle. Tamani's face was covered half in darkness, the other half barely visible. "We got lost...and were attacked by wolves." Yuri gasped, pulling her hand to her mouth. That would explain all of the injuries. "But that wasn't what got us like this...and caused Yamano's disappearance..." Yuri blinked, then what was it? And where was Yamano? She prayed he wasn't dead. "There is a beast who lives in a castle...deep in the dark forest...we found shelter there, at the enchanted castle..." Tamani lifted his head, one of his eyes barely visible in the shaded area. It shone like a gem that had lost its purpose...which was scary, because gems never did. "At least...until the beast came, and found us there. He threw us in a jail, but Yamano begged for our release. The beast did so to have quiet from our elder brother...and sent us home like this..." Yuri was frozen. It wasn't the wolves that had done this to her brothers, it was the cruel beast.

**"That's where Yamano is..."**Tamani's five younger siblings looked at him with wide eyes, not sure what to say. Riden started to shift in his bed, and all heads lifted to the sound.

"Yama...no...niisama..." He grunted in his assumed nightmare. Yuri's fists were clutched as she looked at him. What a horrible creature...to do this to her family. Tamano saw her determined face, and watched her stand up.

"Forget it Yuri! Don't even think about it!" But Yuri ignored her older brother, and left the room in a some what rushed but calm mode. "Yuri! Get back in here!" Tamano took Jimanji off his lap and quickly limped out of the room after her. "Yuri!" Yuri came from her room, wearing a cloak, her hair pulled back in to a low pony tail again.

"I'll be back, Tamani-niisan." Tamani tried to get to the door before her, but Yuri was quicker than the injured boy, and slid through the door silently. Peter chased after her quickly, but it was of no use. She knew the land better than anyone, and she weaved herself in to the darkness of the forest. Her siblings stood at the door, and Tamani chased weakly after her before falling in to the snow.

"Yuri! Yuri! Yuri! Come back!"

* * *

"This must be it..." Yuri looked at the dark castle, lifting her hood momentarily so that she could see the top of the castle disappear in to the clouds. She lowered her hood back over her eyes as she opened the half broken gates. Her horse seemed to struggle at first as Yuri entered the yard of the castle, trying to convince Yuri to turn back. "I can't go back now, girl! Yamano is here, and I won't leave my brother!" She pulled the horse in and let her stay by the gate as she closed it. She looked at the castle again. She ran towards the castle doors, and pushed them open. It let out a large creak, and she only opened it enough so that she could slide through. Looking in awe, she slowly stepped inside. "H...hello?" The floor boards creaked under her feet as she tried to peer through the darkness. She saw a candle at the edge of the stairs, and she picked it up before climbing the stairs as quietly as she could.

"Hello, madam!" Yuri turned around quickly, looking for the person who spoke.

"W...who said that?"

"You're holding me, my little, beautiful maiden!" Yuri looked at the candle in her hand to see a happy face smiling at her. She stared at it for a moment before dropping it with a yelp.

"I...It talked!"

"Lumiere, look at what you've done. You've startled her." A clock came in to view as the candle stood up...on its own...

"I didn't do it on purpose!" The clock only sighed as 'Lumiere' hopped over to it. "By the way, don't you think she could be...the one?" The two looked at Yuri in silence, and she stared right back, only scared. But she shook her head quickly.

"L-look, I don't care if you cook me for dinner or what ever...I just want to save my eldest brother! Take me to him!" The two stood up straight quickly.

"Your older brother? You mean Yamino-kun?" Yuri picked up the candle quickly.

"You know where he is?" She asked quickly.

"W-we'll take you to him, just calm down! You're...choking...me..." Yuri loosened her grip and apologized quickly.

* * *

"Yamano-niisama!" His head snapped up as he heard Yuri's voice, and saw her reaching through the bars. "Yamano-niisama!"

"Yuri-chan?! What are you doing here?" He staggered over to his sister, a bleeding leg slowing him down. She watched him struggle, and then fall by the bars so that they could hug. "I'm so glad to see you...but you must leave as soon as possible...the beast may show up!" Yuri held his hands tightly.

"No! I won't leave you! I don't care if this beasts comes and rips my heart out...I will save you!"

"Is that what you think will happen?" The two humans and two objects looked to their right quickly, only seeing a blur that sulked in the shadows. "You think that I will free him so easily? What can you do, you stupid girl?" Yuri dropped her brother's hands and stood up with a frown on her face.

"I don't know...what I can do...but I will do anything to save my brother from you! You monster!" It growled loudly, Yuri's hair being pushed back by its breath. She could feel her knees buckling as she fell back down to her brother's side in silence. The two objects hopped over to the beast.

"Please master, think over it! Don't do anything rash!"

"Yes, please spare the girl and her brother! They mean no disrespect--"

"SILENCE!" The two jumped at their master's growl. "...I shall give this girl two choices." The beast said, "One, she can leave here with out her brother...or..." The beast stepped in to the light, leaving Yuri shocked. "She can save her brother, and stay at this castle with me...forever." Yuri stared at the large monster.

"I...If I stay with you...you'll let my brother go?" The beast nodded. Yamano gripped her arms tightly.

"No, Yuri-chan!" He said, "Don't do it!" But Yuri had already decided. She stood up and walked over to the beast.

"I...agree..." The beast walked over to the screaming Yamano and opened the cell gate. He crawled over to Yuri.

"What have you done! Don't stay here, Yuri! Don't--"

"Your time is up here. Go and don't ever come back!" The beast grabbed Yamano by his collar and left the room.

"W-wait! Let me say good bye!" Yuri called out. But the beast kept moving, and soon she saw Yamano pushed in to an enchanted shrine, which grew roots and began to walk back in to the forest. The young girl broke down in to sobs, she wasn't able to say good bye. The beast returned, and watched her cry for a moment. "You...didn't even let me say good bye!" The beast looked down at the girl, he hadn't seen one in such a long time...he didn't know how to act.

"I...I'm sorry..." He turned. "I will show you to your room." Yuri looked up.

"Eh? I...I'm not staying here?" The beast turned to her.

"Would you rather stay here?" She shook her head quickly. "Then follow me."


	23. Beauty and the Beast part 2

Sorry this is short! The next chapter will be the final chapter for the Beauty and the Beast theme! Enjoy!

* * *

"Here is your room." Yuri walked in to the wide space, and looked around before turning to the beast. He had given her a small tour around the mansion, and specifically forbidden her to go near the west wing. "You will eat with me tonight."

"But-"

"That is final!" The beast slammed the door with his temper flaring, which left Yuri in tears.

"First he hurts three of my brothers, then doesn't even let me say goodbye to Yamano-niisama…" Yuri crashed on to the bed and covered her eyes. "And now…I'm forced to go to dinner with that monster!"

"He's really not that much of a monster you know, he's just lonely." Yuri turned in alarm, sitting up quickly and scanning the room. Her eyes landed on the dresser, which was bowing lightly towards her. It stood up straight again, and smiled. "I'm Amoire the dresser. Sorry I startled you. I thought you'd be used to us talking by the time you got up here." Yuri stood up and walked over to the dresser, wiping her eye.

I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not quite used to it just yet." She said as she looked up with an attempted smile. "I'm Yuri. It's nice to meet you."

"Yuri, that's a cute name. Now, let's find a dress for you. We have to get you ready before the beast comes back." She had a small, sarcastic tone, and Yuri giggled. "I think, though, that you shouldn't have to go if you don't want to." Yuri nodded, and sat on the edge of the bed again. "Are you going?" She shook her head stubbornly.

"No! Especially since he yelled at me so much!" She fell back on to the bed, but sat up quickly, coughing from the dust.

"Open the window!" Amoire said quickly. Yuri nodded and walked over to the window. When she opened it, she gasped to see bars at her window. She grabbed on to the cold bars, and felt anger climb up inside of her.

"I will never go to dinner with that evil fiend! Never!"


	24. Beauty and the Beast part 3

I am so sorry this took so long! School has been controlling my life recently, so this is still not finished. One more chapter should do it, but at least this one is longer than the last, right? Well, enjoy!

--KitaxHaku

* * *

Yuri's stomach growled loudly in the middle of the night. She sat up from her bed with a sigh, and stood up. Amoire opened her lazily sleepy eyes ,hearing the girl's light footsteps.

"Are you hungry?" She asked bluntly to the girl who froze quickly before scratching her head. The dressers' eyes narrowed before sighing. "You really should have just gone when he invited you to dinner…food it food, after all.." Suddenly, her eyes sparkled, "and he probably had Ootoro…yummy…" She said, drool slightly leaking out of her mouth. Yuri sighed at her before cracking the door open.

"Well, if they have any Ootoro, I'll bring you some. Just keep it a secret from that master of yours, okay?" Yuri promised before slipping out into the hallway. Looking left and right, she made her way down the creaky stairs hesitantly. Suddenly, a cheerful voice sang out to her.

"Ah! Princess is awake!" She turned quickly, noticing the happy candle leaping quickly towards her. Quickly grabbing the candle, she shushed it before looking around.

"Why are you being so loud?" Yuri questioned, lifting her hand off of his small mouth. The excited candle only posed, looking up at Yuri romantically,

"Ah, madam, that is because I must scream of your beauty—" He started to say before Clogsworth hit his head.

"Do not forget, she is the master's." The clock said in a monotone voice before subconsciously lifting his glasses. Yuri blinked, confused on how she 'was the master's,' but her stomach growled before she had the chance. Lumiere smiled, and quickly offered to get her something to eat. She smiled, thanking him quickly, before being lead to the dining room. A teapot sat on the table with a tea cup seating close to it. Yuri sat down in front of them, and noticed that they were also an enchanted objects. The teacup looked up at Yuri in excitement, jumping up and down before jumping in the air, only to be caught by Yuri.

"Hi! I'm Chip! It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuri-chan!" He called in a sweet voice. "You can call me Chip-chan! And that," He turned to face the silent teapot, "is Mr. Pott! He doesn't talk a lot but he's really nice!" Yuri smiled to Mr. Pott before kindly asking for tea. As she drank from Chip, who giggled multiple times, the beast awoke from his sleep, and he came down to see why Chip was so loud. After seeing Yuri's giggling form at the table, the beast grabbed the back of her dress with a growl. Yuri jumped from his sudden grip around her collar and struggled to be let down. But the beast was angry that she had disobeyed his orders, and he turned her around so that he could growl in her face. Yuri covered her face in fear, but then lowered her arms down to glare at him.

"How dare you disobey my orders!" He snapped.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you had just let me eat my dinner!" She confronted.

"You had your chance to eat with me, but you coldly turned me down!" He screamed. Yuri closed the beast's mouth harshly, and pulled her face close to his.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have rejected your proposal if you were a little nicer about it!" She snapped back before kicking his stomach as hard as she could. As the beast dropped her, she stood up shaking and ran towards the door. Lumiere called to her,

"Where are you going?!"

"I'm getting out of here! That beast is crazy!" She replied before opening the door while the beast yelled after her.

"Fine! Get out! And don't ever think about coming back!"

Yuri looked around the white yard of the castle for her horse, and spotted her standing under a worn shed. Pulling her free, she got on the horse and did not bother to look back at the castle. She sped off, the gates closing themselves slowly, trying to tell her not to leave. She kicked her horse's sides, and after they narrowly made it through, she looked back to see the bell at the top of the tower ringing in a morning sort of tone. She stared for a little while longer until her horse slowed down, and the castle was almost out of sight. She touched her chest, her heart unusually slow and sad. Why was she feeling guilty?

"…the beast was but a lost soul…" She whispered, lowering her head. "He's just not used to people, I guess…" The horse suddenly stopped, and she blinked, noticing its' shaking. "What's wrong girl?" She asked, looking around. There was nothing there—wait, what was that? Something black…there goes another…another! They were wolves! Kicking the horse's sides, she tried to get her to run, but the horse only kicked its legs up as the wolves neared. Yuri was knocked off of her horse as it tried to protect itself. The horse ran away as it saw an opening, leaving Yuri in the middle of the pack. A wolf grabbed her hood, and pulled her onto her back. She screamed, and watched a wolf jump towards her face…was this the end?!

The wolf screeched in pain as a large paw smacked it away from Yuri. Yuri opened her eyes, and let her mouth drop as she saw her rescuer—the beast! He leaned over her with a protective growl, and challenged the wolves to step near. The pack attacked him all at once, but he never let them get near Yuri. She watched in shock as he was bitten again and again by the evil creatures but never gave up. He swatted them away again and again, until they gave up, and scampered into the forest once again. After a moment of huffing, Yuri sat up all the way and looked at the beast as he sat down.

"A…Are you alright?" She asked lightly. The beast eyed her in exhaustion, but answered none the less,

"I'd be a lot better if you hadn't run off like that." Ignoring the smart comments filing outside of her lips, she swallowed her pride and stood up on shaking legs.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. The beast stared at her with large, yellow eyes, and then silently stood up after nodding in forgiveness. She took his arm gently, and began to walk with him to the castle. Perhaps the beast wasn't as bad as she thought…perhaps he still had a heart, after all.

~...........................................................................~

Yuri walked into the living room with a bowl of hot water and a towel. She silently sat beside the fire place and the beast, and rang the water out of the towel. The beast watched her every move as she slowly moved her hands to his scratched arms.

"Hand me your paw," She said, "it won't heal if you lick it like a cat." The beast growled, saying he was fine, but she snapped in reply, "It was my fault you were hurt, so let me clean your wounds!" She screamed. The two looked at each other challengingly before the beast slowly moved his arm towards her. Her eyes loosened until they became gentle, and she dabbed his arm with the towel. The beast growled loudly and snapped at her.

"That hurt!" He growled.

"Stop complaining! It's the only way to heal your wounds!" She snapped back. The beast rolled his eyes and looked away, trying to ignore the pain. Yuri looked at his face in silence for a moment before looking down at his wounds again. "…by the way…thank you for saving me…" The beast looked at the girl's tinted face, and found his own face flushing.

"…your welcome…"

The servants looked around the corner in excitement, perhaps she really was the one who could lift the curse off of them!


	25. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hi everyone! It has been a very long time!

I know, I know, everyone is angry at me for not posting…it's because I don't want to give you guys one of those **stupid** filler chapters! I really am trying, but I'm sucking, as usual.

BUT GOOD NEWS! **I AM ON SUMMER BREAK**! YEPPIEEEE! So, as you noticed, I have a lot of time on my hands!

But I am **not going to update until July 27** for the second anniversary of _Always_!

I know, moan moan groan groan, but rest assured, you won't just get the end of the beauty and the beast theme story…you're also guaranteed **TWO** **NEW, AT LEAST THREE PAGES LONG, CHAPTERS FULL OF KAORU AND ROMANCE**! Yes! And this can all be yours if you wait just one more month!

I know I have been neglecting this story, and I'm sorry, it's partially because of school, but then it's also partially because I've had MAJOR writer's block. So I ask that you wait till then, because you'll get three great chapters all in ONE day!

Thank you for sticking with me,

KitaxHaku


	26. Beauty and the Beast part 4

And here it begins! The SUPER MEGA UPDATE day! YAY! Keep checking up; I'll have the next one out probably around 2 if possible. Thank you for waiting so long; here is the FINAL chapter to the beauty and the beast theme! And happy anniversary to my darling story _Always!_ Two whole years, 20,988 hits, and 132 wonderful reviews! Thank you, my wonderful reviewers and readers! I couldn't have done it without you!

* * *

"Someone, please! Help us get back our precious Yuri!" Yamano screamed as he ran into a bar. Renger and Kouji looked up from glasses of beer, and rolled their eyes.

"And just what has happened to your dear Yuri?" Kouji questioned with a sour mouth.

Renger nodded, "Did she lose her recipe for that pie?" He spit on the floor as Kouji giggled to himself (at least until Renger punched him to the floor). "Or has she come to reconsider my proposal?" Yamano ignored the smart comments, and merely bowed down in front of him.

"I beg you, help us save our sister…she has been captured by the beast!" This only caused the group to laugh loudly. Yamano switched looks with all of the drunks, but he then focused on Renger. If he could convince him, he could convince them all! "I'm not lying, she really was! Deep in the forest, there is a beast! He even gave me this scar!" He pulled his arm up, revealing a wide and deep slash in his arm. The men grew quiet, and many exchanged glances. They all knew that not even a bear was capable of such a scratch; it was unnatural. Finally, Renger spoke.

"Fine, then." He said with a grin, "Take us to this so called beast. If there is a beast, I will slay it. And when I do," His grin grew wider, "I will get Yuri as my bride." Yamano's eyes widened, but he bowed his head in grief with a nod. There was no other way…

~…………………………~

"Just ask her, for goodness sakes!" Lumiere smacked his face with a sigh, and looked up at his nervous master. "It can't be that hard; just take her in your hands, and say: _'my darling, let us dine together tonight…I'll show you the world—_" After bashing Lumiere's head, Clogsworth sighed, pushing up his glasses and looking hopelessly at the beast.

"Simply ask her to dine politely." The beast growled in irritation; how was he supposed to do it simply?

"That's easy for you to say; you're not a beast!" Clogsworth wrinkled his nose, being reminded that he was simply a clock, and turned.

"Very well then, I shall ask her for you." The beast began to panic as the clock ignored his threats, and continued walking.

"Lumiere! Stop that fool at once!" But Lumiere only shrugged.

"It is for your own good!" And with that, the candle hopped away to join the clock, leaving a shocked beast.

~…………………………~

"Ah, Clogsworth!" Yuri chimed happily as she opened her door. "How are you?" After clearing his throat, he smiled facedly and nodded.

"I am fine, madam. Though the beast is not feeling as well as I." Yuri's eyebrows burrowed in worry.

"Is that so?" She said, tilting her head.

"Indeed it is. But as a matter of fact, I think I know what can cure him." When Yuri tilted her head, he smiled. "You, my dear." Yuri's worried frown quickly turned into a smile of delight when he said this. She clasped her hands together as she bent down to the clock.

"Oh Clogsworth, can I cook dinner for him?" Clogsworth blinked in surprise as she took his small hands in hers, shaking him up and down. "I'm a really good cook, and I'm sure it'd make him feel better!" Clogsworth stuttered out a yes through the shaking he was receiving, and she stopped before jumping up to her feet in excitement. "Oh good! It's been a while since I've cooked, too! I'm sure he'll enjoy it…I can't wait!" Lumiere turned the corner with a smile, already having heard the conversation.

"Oh Yuri!" She turned her head towards the excited candle, and tilted it with a smile. "I'm sure the beast will enjoy it, but you must join him in eating as well. Since his stomach is in knots, he may pretend to eat while you're gone! You have to make sure he eats every bite!" Yuri nodded, pumping up her fists.

"Alright!" Lumiere's lips curled into a scheming smile, and he clapped his hands, causing multiple furniture servants to pull Yuri back in her room. "Eh? W-what? What are you guys doing? S-stop!" The door closed and, and one could hear Yuri's nervous screams. Lumiere turned to Clogsworth with a smile.

"That really was a good idea, Clogsworth! You're such a good mommy!" Clogsworth only sighed in reply to Lumiere's nickname, and began to walk down the hall towards the west wing. "Eh? Are you going to tell the master now? But I wanted to tell him!" Lumiere hopped after the clock frantically, tripping along the way.

"Master, Yuri has agreed to dine with you tonight." The two objects stopped in their tracks as they saw their master pulling out what fur was left on his lower leg. He froze for a second, and then turned, his face nearly filled with tears. "M-Master, what were you—" The beast leapt from his spot in the corner, and he landed in front of the two.

"W-what did you say?!"

Lumiere shook as he reiterated, "S-she said she would d-dine with you! And cook for you, too!" The beast's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head in joy, and he sat back, sighing.

"I'm glad…" The two objects grinned at each other before looking up at their master.

"Well we don't have time to just sit here!" Lumiere announced, clapping his hand-candles together. "We have to get you ready! You haven't eaten in the presence of a woman in years!"

~…………………………~

"Don't be so nervous." The mirror said as the beast paced back and forward in the west wing. "She's probably already downstairs cooking; she won't be focusing on how you look." The beast sent a glare to the talking mirror before continuing to pace back and forward.

"You wouldn't understand; you've got a crush on the dresser." The mirror began to shake and rumble, and the beast grinned in triumph. Before the two could get any farther, the door opened, and Lumiere bowed with a playful smile on his lips.

"Your lady awaits…" The beast gulped before looking at the mirror one more time.

The mirror reflected the beast with a smile, "Good luck." And with a nod, the beast stumbled out the door.

As he walked down the stairs, he glanced up towards the other side, and stopped in his tracks as he saw the love of his life staring back in a yellow dress. His mouth fell as he stared at the blushing red head, who was slowly walking down to meet the beast.

"Sorry you had to wait so long…" Yuri said lightly as they met at the bottom of the stairs, "I was doing my best to cook you a decent meal." Why was she so flustered? She had never been so conscious of her looks as she was now. But the beast only shook his head, and attempted to smile.

"I-It's alright…I didn't mind waiting…" Both were flustered, and Lumiere rolled his eyes as he pushed his master's ankle, pushing him forward. He stumbled a little before remembering his manners and offering her his arm. She gladly took it, and the two walked down the remaining stairs while gazing into each other's eyes. The staff of the castle stared in joy as the two ate together, danced together and sat under the shooting stars in a balcony. There could never have been a more perfect couple. The beauty and the beast.

~…………………………~

"There it is! The castle!" Renger growled in jealousy as he approached the castle doors with a mob behind him. "Let us save Yuri, and kill the beast!" The crowd behind him screamed in agreement and they attacked the door with a giant log. The two elderly brothers scouted the outside of the castle, screaming for Yuri while the mob burst open the door.

The beast and Yuri pulled their heads up in surprise when they heard the log break open the door. The beast quickly pulled Yuri into his protective arms.

"Quickly!" He ordered her, "Go to your room. Stay there until someone comes to get you! Should anyone get near your room, ask Amoire what to do."

Yuri clung onto the beast's tight shirt, "But where will you be?" The beast blinked, but then smiled at her. "I will be fine. Go, now!" He shoved her towards the stairs, and she stumbled before looking back to him with a nervous nod.

"Beast!" She called one more time, causing him to turn with a blink. "Please, be careful." The beast grinned up at her with a nod before she turned, and ran up the stairs and into her room.

She was in her room with only Amoire to comfort her worries, and she stayed there as the beast had instructed. It was when she heard something outside of her window that she moved from the spot on her bed.

"Don't go near the window, Yuri!" Amoire warned. But Yuri continued to move towards it, and smiled back towards Amoire as she opened the window.

"I'm just going to see what that noise was." As soon as Yuri turned her head, she saw something big, dark and furry fall in front of her very eyes. They widened as she stared after the blur, and soon, she was screaming.

"Beast! No!" Yuri screamed as she watched the beast fall to a lower balcony. A cackle rained from above, and she turned her head up as she pressed on the barred window. Renger laughed loudly as he stood in triumph, his knife still in his hand, his knife still bloody. Yuri quickly began to pull on the bars that separated her from the two males on the roof, and as the bars broke, she pushed herself outside. She slid from her higher window, and shuffled her way down to the beast's side. "Renger! What have you done?!" Yuri cried as she tightly hugged the beast's bloody body.

"I have come to save you from this beast, you silly girl!" He said, laughing, "He claimed that you were his, and only his...ha! If only you had been there! " Yuri felt tears flow down her cheeks as the storm continued to rage. She looked up at Ranger, barely able to make him out.

"I…I am his! I am the beast's, and he is mine!" Angered by her words, Renger quickly lunged down to her, but the wind caught him as he lost his balance, and he screamed, falling down the roof and past the balcony where the two lovers laid. Yuri tried to grab his hand, but he only pulled away, cursing her until he fell to his death. Yuri covered her eyes as she wept; would two men die for her sake tonight?

"Y…Yuri…" She blinked through her tears as she heard her lover's raspy voice. "Yu…ri…"

Yuri wrapped her arms around the beast's neck, "D-don't talk…you're injured." But still, the beast ignored her plea, and he continued.

"I…I have never met…as beautiful a girl as you…" Yuri choked as he said these words, and she hugged him tightly, "I…love you…Yuri…" Yuri's eyes widened, but then tightly closed as she wept.

"I love you too!" She cried as his body went limp. The rain didn't stop. Yuri's tears didn't stop. The only thing that had stopped…was the beast's heart.

Her brothers looked up in shock after having caught Renger by chance. After putting the worthless man down (he was knocked out), they stared up. "What is going on?" Yamano questioned; had they been wrong about the beast?

Suddenly, a shooting star fell from the heavens, and crashed behind the couple. Yuri lifted her head in a start as she stared at the illuminated fallen star. The smoke around it slowly made its way around the beast, and when sudden sparks appeared, Yuri screamed as she jumped away. She stared as the beast floated in the smoke, and began to turn and turn until the smoke covered his entire body. Yuri cupped her hands over her mouth as she stared; what was happening?

The smoke cleared, and down fell the beast. Of course, though, the beast didn't look like the beast.

He stood there for a moment in a daze, and then looked at himself with wide eyes. His hair was the color of his fur, but it was nice, seeing as though it wasn't fur anymore, and his skin was pale and smooth. His eyes were the same, only he stared at the girl he never thought he'd see again.

"Yuri!" He cried, bending down near her. She backed up a little, slightly confused, but then looked closer at his eyes before gasping lightly.

"…Beast?" She whispered. He smiled happily as he nodded, and he took her hands in his.

"You've broken the spell, Yuri! You've freed us all!" Yuri felt tears stain her eyes before she jumped onto the beast with a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" She said, ignore the fact that the curse was gone. "It's a miracle…you're a miracle!" The two hugged each other tightly as the sun broke out from under the clouds. The servants came out, peering at the two lovers from their original forms.

Yuri and the Beast stood up, gazing towards the rising sun hand in hand; everything would be alright.

* * *

How did you like it? Please review, and don't forget to guess on who is who!!!

Belle: Yuri

Beast:

'Father' (multiple used for him):

Gaston:

Gaston's side kick:

Clogsworth:

Mrs. Potts:

Chip:

Lumiere:

Amoire the Wardrobe:

The mirror:


	27. Note

Sigh. I swore to myself that I wasn't going to post anymore annoying notes for you guys, but things are getting so hectic right now that I have no choice.

I HATE that I wasn't able to keep my promise on the whole anniversary thing; I was only able to give you guys the ending of beauty and the beast, and then my sister was in labor so I wasn't able to do more. And THEN I got really bad writers block. I tried writing more but it just won't come out!!!!

I know these sound like excuses, but I honestly am trying. I WILL have a chapter out by the end of October; keep watch.

Sorry for the hope of a new chapter,

--KitaxHaku


	28. Date FINALLY!

"Today's the day!" I skipped down the stairs like a little girl.

_Today's the day that Kaoru and I are going on our first date!_

"What's so special about today, Yuri-chan?"

I quickly slid to a stop as I turned to see Tamani walking up curiously. His face was covered in soot; I assumed he had his motorcycle flown from India.

But that was the least of my problems…

"T-Tamani-niisama…good morning!"

His curious face fell into a protective one. "You'd better not be going out with one of those stupid boys!"

My face grew hot, but I quickly shouted back. "They're not stupid, and I can go where ever I want!"

"What did you say?!"

"Calm down, you two." Yamani walked down the stairs, tiredly eyeing us. "It's too early in the morning to be arguing like this…"

"Well Yuri is going somewhere with those host guys!"

"Yuri-chan, is this true?"

I eyed the two nervously but nodded. "I am…"

Their heads lowered in suspicion.

"H-hey! I have a right to go out with my friends! Even if I like one of them!"

"So you DO like one of them! I knew it!" Tamani yelled.

Slapping my forehead, I glared at them with a red face and ran towards the door. "Anyway, I'll be back before dinner. Make sure Ira gets the others up in time for breakfast!"

"Yuri—"

"Let her go, Tamani."

"But, but—she, they—"

"Are teenagers. You know how it is when you have the world in your hands."

Tamani grunted as he walked towards the bathroom, rubbing his hand with a towel. "Yeah…but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

~...........~

"Kaoru-kun! I'm over here!"

Sporting a light green sundress with a cream cropped jacket, I was excitedly waving at my date for the day. He looked up, his face flushed before he even met my gaze.

All of my confidence shriveled as I neared him; his cute outfit, made up of a red vest with a purple t-shirt underneath and jeans, had me shaking. My hand quickly hid behind my back, bashfully reaching around my other arm. The two of us gazed nervously, unsure on how to start the conversation.

"H-Hey…Yuri-chan…"

"Hi…Kaoru-kun…"

Silence again.

I always thought that the hard part was getting the feelings across…apparently I was wrong. Kaoru was so nervous he didn't even smile; he just stared at the ground, focusing on the little pebbles.

"So…" I looked up at Kaoru with a nervous smile. "What would you like to do?"

Kaoru's face turned red; I figured every time he looked at me he remembered that we were on a date. And that reminded me that we were, too. My face brightened…again.

"H-how about the aquarium?" He asked. I agreed quickly. "Well then…Shall we go?"

I looked at Kaoru, who was shyly sticking his hand out to me. I smiled happily, and put my hand in his. Finally, Kaoru smiled.

~...........~

"This is the most adorable fish I've ever seen!" I said, my hands pressed against the glass. Kaoru laughed from behind.

"You're just saying that because it looks like you!"

I swirled around, and he turned away, whistling. "What…did…you say?!"

"Nothing, nothing!"

"Oh, is that so?" I grinned, and walked over to a fat, throw up colored fish. "Well then, this looks just like you!"

Kaoru turned towards the fish and I to look, and growled when he saw the comparison I had made. "W-we do not look alike!"

"Well if you take your comparison back, I'll take back mine!"

"Never!"

"Fine, then I'll just continue my date with this Kaoru-kun!" I kind of creeped me out that the fish was blushing as I pressed my cheek on the glass.

The real Kaoru growled in jealousy, but then walked over to the fish I was looking at. "Then I'll continue my date with this one!"

He pressed his cheek to the glass, but the fish swam away. I, of course, burst into laughter. Kaoru, already embarrassed and irritated, took my hand. "Let's go to the next part…who wants to see stinky fish like these anyway?"

The Kaoru fish seemed to understand us, because he angrily flapped his fins and poured water over Kaoru's poor head.

~...........~

"You shouldn't have called him a stinky fish…"

"Shut up…"

Kaoru now wore an 'I love Aquariums!' shirt and gray sweat pants. It was the cheapest thing they had, and though we were rich, Kaoru didn't have much money on him (he was so nervous this morning he'd forgotten), his servants were on vacation and, well, I just wanted to see him in 'peasant clothes!'

We now sat at the café, sipping drinks as the sun set.

"Why did this have to happen today?" He moaned. "I planned that outfit all yesterday…but no, the stupid fish had to spill his dirty water all over me."

I smiled, remembering that this was a date, and rested my hand on top of his. "I think you're handsome, no matter what you're wearing."

Kaoru's face turned bright, and he looked away. "…Okay…"

"Huh? What do you mean by 'Okay?'"

He lifted his head to gaze into my eyes and smiled gently. "…I don't really know. I just don't know how to respond to you."

I smiled with a giggle, and leaned forward. "I have a pretty good response in my head."

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"For you to stop talking."

My lips reached his, and we shared a wonderful moment in our own world. I wish it could have lasted forever.

~...........~

Thank you for staying with me; I'm sure a lot of you are irritated with my lack of writing…well here is your new chapter! :D I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!


	29. Loyalty

GAHHHHH! FINALLY, INSPIRATION HAS RETURNED!!! XD Oh happy day, oh happy day! SEVEN, read it and weep, SEVEN pages! :D I am in love again with this story!!!! ENJOY!

~………………………..~

"Good morning everyone!"

The moment I stepped into the third music room, I was attacked by Hikaru and Honey.

"Kaoru came home last night bright red! What did you do to him?!"

"Ne, ne, Yuri-chan! Did you guys have fun on your date?!"

I blinked, trying to understand what they were saying. Once they backed off, I smiled while looking down. "W-well…it was very nice…"

"They kissed." Kyouya said, his eyes not moving away from the board in his hand.

I turned red, and covered my face. "H-how did you know?!"

He grinned, and looked at me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was talking about a soap opera on TV. But you and Kaoru kissed? How sweet."

I growled at Kyouya for tricking me, but was easily distracted by Hikaru, Honey and now Tamaki swarming around me. "S-stop it you guys! It's embarrassing!"

A hand pulled me from underneath the three, and I looked up to see Kaoru holding me, his face also tinted. "Leave her alone you guys; don't be mean!"

I turned red, assessing the situation of me being hugged by Kaoru, before feeling steam coming out of my ears. "K-Kaoru…kun…"

He looked down at me, not realizing he was holding me, and quickly let go. We were both pink as we glanced at each other with smiles.

"THEY'RE IN LOVE!" Tamaki said happily, doing a rather strange dance around us. Honey through flowers at us while Hikaru pretended to be asking us for our vows.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Kaoru and I screamed at the same time. We looked at each other, blinking, before chuckling at our synchronized yelling.

"So cute!"

"Shut it!"

~………………………..~

"Eh? We're dressing up like this now?" I twirled in a traditional Edo period kimono, the long sleeves swaying in the wind. "How cute!"

Kaoru and Hikaru walked over to me, and I blushed, looking at the two. "You look good with long pony-tails!"

The two grinned, and began to "arouse" my imagination. I turned red and ran into the kitchen where it was safe.

Now that Kaoru and I were officially dating, it was almost a plus that he had a twin brother…I used to think it was very strange and weird on what they did, but seeing them now…MOE, as the fans would say!

I prepared the snacks, placing them on the cart, and walked out to find the rest of the group adorably dressed up and ready to go outside. "Are we all ready?"

"Do you have the cake, Yuri-chan?" Honey asked, hanging off of Mori's neck.

"Yes, Honey-chan!" I said, giggling. I noticed Haruhi's wig, which was long and flowing, and I gapped at her. "Haruhi-chan…you're so cute!"

After Tamaki pulled me off of Haruhi, we walked outside, and the club was open for business.

I usually sat on the side, watching Kyouya say beautiful things to girls before registering them for a future event. "Very businesslike, Kyouya…very businesslike…" I muttered before Honey called me.

"Can you bring me some cake, Yuri-chan?" He called sweetly.

I grabbed his favorite cake, and made my way over, only to see Honey on top of Mori, Mori serving as the arms and Honey as the head. Honey noticed me, and announced that Mori had to hurriedly feed him the soba noodles in his hand so that they could eat cake.

I quickly put the cake down and went away before I had a nose bleed.

"Hikaru, you liar! Who are you calling a crybaby!"

"Eh? You say that, but what about when we're playing the punishment games, just the two of us? Then you always…"

"E-eh?! But that's because…Hikaru…"

I held my nose closed as I found myself watching Hikaru and Kaoru playing one of their shows for two girls. "T-too cute…Kaoru-kun is…"

Kaoru blinked, hearing his name, and I turned red as we made eye contact. I quickly ducked beneath bushes and crawled away.

_I can't let him see me fawning over him like this! What will he think?!_

I went back to my cart, sighing while fanning myself, trying to calm down. I sat there for a while when suddenly there was a loud crash, and I heard Tamaki scream "Haruhi, duck!"

I went over, curious, and found Haruhi crushed on the ground with Tamaki standing over her, screaming at the twins who were shrugging.

"Hikaru! You came _this_ close to snuffing out the light of Haruhi's life!" Tamaki yelled.

I crouched beside Haruhi as Tamaki and the twins argued. "I think you did it for them…Tamaki-sempai…"

He paid no attention as he decided to teach the twins a lesson. He grabbed the ball, and screamed, "_STARLIGHT KICK!_"

Kaoru and Hikaru's faces were hilarious as they simply turned, and watched Tamaki's super kick fly way above them.

"Tamaki-sempai!" I screamed as we heard a crash followed by a yelp. "I-I think you hit someone!"

~………………………..~

"Again, I'm very sorry!" Tamaki apologized again, bowing lowly.

Haruhi and I stood off to the side as we watched Tamaki and the newspaper club's president (Kamatsuzawa Akira) talk. "It's alright, really. It was only a ball flying through the window and hitting my head. Really, it was nothing."

I couldn't tell if he was joking or not…

"I'm terribly sorry!"

Akira folded his hands over one another, smiling a rather strange smile. "However, this works out perfectly. I was planning to ask you to let us cover a story on the Host Club."

"A cover?" Haruhi repeated, tilting her head. "There's a newspaper club at Ouran?"

Hikaru and Kaoru stood behind us, nodding. "But they fill their newspapers with lies and gossip, so no one wants to read it anymore."

Akira seemed to freeze for a moment before bowing his head down. "Yes…I will confess that we have strayed from the path of truth…but we want to redeem ourselves by making our last copy for the term a good one."

He looked up at Tamaki, who was already being reeled in. "Won't you help our club redeem itself?"

Tamaki quickly agreed, full of heart, but Kaoru and Hikaru each grabbed Haruhi and I and walked towards the door. "We refuse."

"E-eh?" I said, looking up at Kaoru's sour face. "Why?"

Kyouya also stepped in, refusing. "We cannot allow too much information to spill out to the public, I'm afraid, so we will have to refuse."

"Eh? But Kyouya, I hurt him; I have to make it up somehow!"

"We will pay for your injury to be treated." Kyouya said, stepping up. "Good day."

Everyone walked out. I turned to look at Akira, who was biting his thumb rather harshly with a cold glare on his face.

~………………………..~

"How long is he going to be doing this…?"

"He hasn't even changed out of his outfit form this morning…"

We watched Tamaki as he was in his pity corner, rolling the ball he had hit Akira with.

"Would it be that bad to help the newspaper club out?" Haruhi asked, looking up at Kyouya.

"Eh?" Hikaru said, leaning on Kaoru, "How unusual. You're taking the king's side?"

I smiled warmly, at least _someone_ was being nice.

"Not at all."

Well there went _that_ theory.

"I just am unusually confident that before long, he's going to start glancing over here with his puppy eyes…and we won't be able to do anything but help him."

"You've gained some experience points, haven't you?" The twins said at the same time.

I looked at the twins, blinking. "But I still don't understand why you guys don't want to do this…don't you _like_ doing this kind of stuff?"

"Not really…" They said, shrugging, "This time it would just be troublesome."

Haruhi and I looked at each other before looking at Honey and Mori. "What about you, Honey?"

"Ano ne, I have all of this cake to eat!"

"Un…"

We sighed, looking at each other, before Haruhi turned around and made eye contact with Tamaki, if only for a moment.

Then the puppy eyes came. First he got Haruhi and I. We walked away quickly.

Then he got the twins.

Finally, he got Kyouya, the Shadow King. "There will be some conditions."

"Wan!"

"The outline for the special feature will be submitted by us. Interviews will be cardinally prohibited. Views of us entertaining our guests will be bothersome to them, so those are restricted as well."

"Wan, wan!"

"Is everyone okay with that?" Kyouya asked, closing his book.

"Well," The twins said, "if Kyouya-sempai says so…it's fine."

We looked at Honey and Mori. "If Kyo-chan is okay with it, then I'm okay!"

Haruhi and I looked at each other, and then at Kyouya.

_Shadow King…_

~………………………..~

"Of course! If you allow us to cover you, we will gladly abide by your rules!"

I stood beside Kyouya in the newspaper office. I was supposed to go alone to seal the deal and give Akira a first aid kit (brought to you by the Ootori hospital), but this Akira guy kind of scared me. Kyouya ended up "tagging along."

"Well then, you may start tomorrow. Here is a first aid kit for your forehead. Yuri-chan, if you will…"

I fumbled forward, pushing the first aid kit towards Akira on the desk. "I-I hope you feel better…"

I quickly scooted back behind Kyouya as Akira smiled. We turned to leave, but Akira began talking to Kyouya about his family. Kyouya ushered me out, and continued talking with Akira about something about his younger brother taking over his father's newspaper business, and not Akira himself.

I more than gladly excused myself, and walked back to the host club room.

_It was a good thing to help them out…right?_

~………………………..~

Akira and his crew seemed annoyed at the games the Host Club were playing. We played simple "commoner games" like red light green light (in Japanese: だるまが転んだ) and kick the can.

I had a feeling that Akira was after more than just a cover on the Host Club…

They began to ask questions about Tamaki to Haruhi. "What is his dark side like? Perhaps if you tell me whether he is flaunting his power or not, I can help you out of here…"

Haruhi blinked. "He doesn't have a dark side."

"W-what? So you mean to tell me that these high schoolers actually enjoy playing these games?"

"…is that strange?"

Suddenly Kaoru and Hikaru screamed "CHOP!" and slashed their hands between the two. We all ran away as Akira looked at us in confusion.

Tamaki screamed after us, his finger still crossed with Kyouya's; "That wasn't where you were supposed to chop!"

We proceeded to play kick the can, all in which Akira got hit in the head again and Haruhi and Tamaki disappeared into the maze of roses.

Once everyone was hiding, however, I noticed Akira storming away with his sidekicks hysterical. My eyes narrowed in annoyance before I stood up and followed them.

~………………………..~

By the time I got to their room, Kaoru and Hikaru were sitting on his desk, eyeing him seriously.

"Hm…" Kaoru said, raising his head up slightly."So it was true."

Akira stepped back in surprise."W-why you—"

"Although, it was pretty obvious."

"I'm sure the only one who hasn't caught on is the king. He's especially dense when it comes to himself."

"I'm warning you," Hikaru said, his eyes narrowed, "if you start something against his highness, there will be consequences."

"Are you ready to turn not only the Hitachiins, but all of our club members' families against you?"

Akira glared at them, taking another step back. "I knew it…Suou _is_ wielding his parents powers, and giving orders to you!"

"You're wrong."

I looked beside me and Honey and Mori were suddenly there, walking into the room.

"Tama-chan wouldn't do that kind of thing." Honey smiled. "You know, we all love Tama-chan…that is why."

"He is a hopeless idiot."

When had Kyouya gotten over there too?!

"However…"

_**Kyouya, let's form a club together!**_

_**Hello, Haninozuka-sempai, I know this is sudden, but would you like to form a club with me?**_

_**Morinozuka-sempai! Ha ha ha!**_

_**You two don't seem to have anything to do. How about we form a club together?**_

"So?"

"What is it going to be?"

"Do do this, okay?"

"…Damn! It's not just the Suou anymore…we'll destroy all of you!"

"Please feel free." Kyouya walked over to the first aid kit I had brought, and clicked the top of it. A disc popped out. "However, I wonder what you will do about this? I have all of your conversations on here since yesterday."

Akira, shocked, fell to his knees. "Curses…!"

"Here's, as you would say, the deal." Kyouya said, walking up to him. "The Ootori family and Hitachiin family could easily find a replacement for you father whenever we would like. However, we aren't like you. We are after fundamentally different things."

I gazed at the five boys in the room from around the corner.

_H-how cool!_

~………………………..~

"Found you!"

Haruhi and Tamaki, who seemed to have dozed off in the rose maze, snapped their heads up.

"Eh?" Tamaki said, "Where's the newspaper club?"

Kyouya fixed his glasses. "They said they had something urgent to do, so they've stopped covering us."

"They said they'll be writing respectable articles from now on." The twins said, walking ahead of the group. "Maybe they'll get by and not have to shut down."

"Really?" Tamaki said, "That's good!"

I ran to catch up with the twins, and wrapped my arms around Kaoru's. He looked at me in surprise as I rested my head on him.

"Yuri-chan?"

I looked up at him, my face a bit red. "You were so cool, Kaoru-kun."

He blushed, turning his head away as he rubbed the back of his head. "Y-you don't say…"

"I do. You were cooler than anybody else."

We shared a smile, until Hikaru asked how cool he was.

"Not cool at all."

"Hey!"


	30. Fantasies

_I have a problem. A very __**BIG**__ problem._

I snuck around the corner, checking my surroundings. "Clear."

_A problem so big…that I can't rely on anyone else._

"Yuri-chan!" I jumped, covering my mouth as I turned to see Honey racing towards me."Yay! We found Yuri-chan!"

"**No!**" I screamed, dashing off, only to run into Mori. "M-Mori-sempai, don't do it! Don't side with the darkness!"

_And this problem…has to do with two specific twins._

"Come along, Yuri-chan." Kyouya said, fixing his glasses as he walked up to me (who was still struggling in Mori's grip).

"Get away, you evil shadow king! I banish you!" I screamed. His glasses seemed to flicker as his eyebrows raised. I realized what I had said and quickly began to struggle more. "Have mercy, Kyouya-kun! Have mercy!"

~…*…*…*…*…~

"Tell us."

I turned my head from Tamaki, trying to figure out where he had found an interviewing room at Ouran High. He slammed his hand on the table, grabbing my attention. "I'm not going to ask you again!"

"I thought that the host club was supposed to be nice to girls!" I rallied back, a nervous twist on my mouth.

Tamaki held his face in his hand, twisting away like he had been shot. "N-no! In seconds she has defeated me!" He tip-toed out of the room, and I sat back in my chair biting my lower lip.

_They must not know…or it could be the end of us all…_

Haruhi entered after a minute, handing me a cup of tea. I took a sip as Haruhi stood beside me, sighing. "Why is it you can't tell us why you won't enter the music room?"

I, after cleaning the tea I had sprayed, looked at Haruhi tiredly. "It's not that I can't go in to the room…"

She blinked. "Then what is it you _can't_ do?"

"Well…" I said, leaning my chair against the wall, "I can't tell you that."

Suddenly Kyouya slammed the door open, and the chair I was leaning backwards fell onto the ground with me in it. "Holy—"

"Good morning, Yuri-chan." Kyouya said, sitting down as I stood my chair back up. He had a strangely happy face on…and it wasn't fake.

As I realized that interrogating was Kyouya's true calling, I felt the blood drain from my face. "G-go easy on me….please…"

~…*…*…*…*…~

Oh, the horror.

And _humiliation_.

I thought that confessing would be an easy trade with not having to be interrogated by Kyouya—I was _wrong_. So very _wrong._

"Yuri-chan!" I covered my face as the twins neared my seat—for the thirtieth time.

"L-leave me alone!" I screamed. "I-I can't stand it!"

"Did you hear her, Kaoru?" Hikaru's silky voice rang.

"H-Hikaru…No…I can only hear your voice!"

"She wants us to leave her alone…so that she can fantasize about us some more. About stuff that we did last night in bed."

"Don't talk about that, Hikaru!"

"But you liked it, didn't you?"

"M-m-m…" Hikaru and Kaoru leaned in as I whispered through my hands. "MOE!"

The twins laughed loudly at me, pointing their fingers. "Fan girl Yuri!"

That's right. I had become a closet fan of Hikaru and Kaoru. So much to the point that I couldn't handle seeing them do their acts. At first, it was just blushing. And then, it got worse. Every time I saw them acting, I felt the blood rise to my face, and eventually out of my nose.

Could I see a twin separately? Yes.

Together, and not putting on a show? Even more so.

But I couldn't take Kaoru's blushing face, put together with his identical twin's masculine teases. I felt like I was seeing both possible sides of Kaoru. And _that_, my friends, was Moe.

Kaoru and Hikaru burst into laughter as they caused nose bleed after nose bleed. Haruhi saved me, scolding the boys that I would faint from blood loss.

"H-Haruhi~!" I cried, latching on to her shoulders. "You're the only one I have…" Kaoru and Hikaru stood on either side of Haruhi and began acting—causing me to turn red and have another nose bleed.

Haruhi let out an amused chuckle, and I jumped away from the three, feeling betrayed. "E-even _you_, Haruhi-chan?" I fell to my knees, dabbing my eyes with a napkin. "I am alone in this cruel, cruel world?"

"This could be a problem." Kyouya said suddenly, walking up to the group. Honey looked up, his face full of cake.

"What are you talking about, Kyo-chan?"

He sighed, looking down at the budget booklet in his hand. "Yuri makes our treats. If she can't focus, she has a chance on messing up the recipes. I can't afford anymore apology baskets. Besides, that kind of thing would affect the business of the club."

I sighed, standing up. But before I could say anything, Tamaki slid in front of me. "I know!"

He raised his hand, as if posing like a super hero, and then turned to point at me. "You will be exposed to Kaoru and Hikaru until you are immune!"

My mouth dropped as the king made his decision. "Y-you've got to be kidding me."

"Not at all!" He said, shaking his finger. "In fact, I vote we have a sleep over, to insure you get as much time with them as possible!"

My nose exploded at all of the possibilities. My inner fan girl took control as I held onto Kaoru's arm tightly. "I'll go~!" Then my eyes snapped open wide, and I slid to the wall.

"_I…It has to stop!_" I screamed, scratching the wall as I slipped down in despair. Kaoru scratched his cheek, unsure on how to take it.

Tamaki smiled. "Then it's decided! We'll meet at the Hitachiin residence at six o'clock!"

~…*…*…*…*…~

"Here goes nothing…" I rang the door bell to the tall, white house, and a butler answered the door cheerfully.

"Good evening, madam Yuri." He said, stepping out of my way, "We have been expecting you. Everyone else is already here."

I blinked as I walked in. "They are? I thought that we were going to meet at six. Usually at least one person is late…"

I turned the corner, to where the butler instructed me to go, only to see Hikaru and Kaoru.

On the ground.

Under a blanket.

Faces close.

I don't think I have to explain what this did to me. "M-Moe!"

"No, no, no!" Tamaki yelled, suddenly popping out from another room. "Not Moe, Yuri-chan!"

I covered my nose, nodding. "R-right…sorry…"

Mori, Honey and Kyouya filed in line after Tamaki, except a lot less exaggerated. "We need to fix this problem by tomorrow morning, since we have host club, and probably won't meet during school."

Everyone nodded as Haruhi handed me a napkin to wipe my nose. Haruhi held my shoulders. "Let's feed Yuri-chan before we start. She needs something to eat, so that she can get some blood back."

We headed to the kitchen, where an array of food was laid out for us. Honey jumped excitedly, sitting down immediately to eat with Mori right behind him. I sat down on the other side of Mori, and chose a simple cookie from a plate.

Kaoru sat down beside me and took a cookie off my plate. I smiled at him friendly as I chewed—that is, until he decided to lick his lip to get the crumbs off.

I turned red, and dropped what was left of my cookie to bury my face in my hands. "Yuri-chan?" Kaoru called.

"I'm _hopeless_!" I mumbled.

"No worries," Kyouya said from the other side of the table. "We've got all night."

~…*…*…*…*…~

Surprise after surprise was all that happened. I would step out of the room for one second, and when I went back in there would be a scenario playing out (with props and all).

One thing that I had noticed, though, was that I stared at Kaoru the whole time. This, of course, was going to stay a silent observation. Even if we were boyfriend and girlfriend, I didn't want the host club imposing scenarios between the two of us.

That was something I selfishly wanted to do on my own.

"Okay, we've done about thirteen role plays and she's not changing." Hikaru said, stretching.

"I think that we're only adding fuel to the flames…" Kaoru said as I dabbed my bleeding nose again.

I sighed, leaning my head on Kaoru's shoulder. "Am I hopeless?"

Kyouya put his finger on his chin. "But I find it peculiar…why is it you are absolutely normal until you see the two act?"

I turned red, and buried my face on Kaoru's arm. "...this is what I didn't want to tell you."

"We're going to need to know," Kyouya said, "to fix this problem."

We were all silent, and I slowly crossed the room to whisper into Kyouya's ear. "…I have fantasies about Kaoru."

Kyouya was silent. He made no motion to change his expression.

That is, until he did.

He bent over, trying to hold his laughter. It failed horribly.

"K-Kyouya-kun!" I shrilled, covering my red face. "You…of all people!"

Everyone watched as Kyouya laughed hysterically. Once he finally calmed down, he looked at me with a grin. "Oh, we can fix this."

~…*…*…*…*…~

"This is what I didn't want, Kyouya-kun!"

"Which means that this should work."

"No…" I banged on the door that kept Kaoru and I in, and the rest of the host club out. "Don't do this…I'm not ready!"

"We're leaving!" Honey called. "See you in an hour!"

I heard their feet stomping (in Honey's case, skipping) away. My fists lowered from the door, and I slowly turned around to see Kaoru sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out the window.

He seemed a little upset that I was so desperate to get out.

I sat on the other side of the bed in silence, my face red. The words I had told Kyouya replayed in my head, and I held my cheeks. _Calm down…nothing is going to happen anyway…_

Suddenly, Kaoru pulled my head down gently, so that I laid on the bed with his head over mine. I stared with wide eyes.

We stared at each other. "K-Kaoru…kun?"

He dipped his head down, and kissed my lips tenderly. He parted from me, his face also now red as he wiped his lips. "When you say my name like that…I can't think of anything but you."

My eyes widened as Kaoru returned to his side of the bed. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do…but I just had to kiss you…you were too cute."

My arms wrapped around his shoulders, and he looked at me from the side as I rested my cheek on his. "Yuri-chan?"

I pecked his cheek and smiled, digging my chin into his shoulder. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do…but I just had to kiss you…you were too cute." I teased before kissing his cheek again. He turned his eyes to fully gaze into mine, his face tinted.

We kissed for a little longer, his hands woven into mine. When we stopped, we laid on the bed in each other's arms.

"I love you." I whispered, smelling Kaoru's shirt as I leaned on him. "And I don't think I could ever stop these feelings."

He dug his face into my hair, nodding lightly. "I love you, too."

We fell asleep in each other's arms peacefully.

~…*…*…*…*…~

"So…"

Kaoru and I sat in the bed, holding each other's hand while looking at the hosts standing in the doorway.

"I'm assuming things will work out, now?"

Kaoru left me to hug Hikaru romantically, and when I only responded with a smile, Honey dove on top of me with a hug. "She's fixed!"

I laughed, nodding, and slid off the bed to stand beside Kaoru again. "Yup! All better! I think my problem was that," I looked at Kaoru with a wider smile, "I was concealing my love too much."

The others looked at my boyfriend and I as we glowed with flirtatious flowers.

"So, basically you were being too shy, and having fantasies instead?" Kyouya questioned.

I swirled my head to him, my face red. "K-Kyouya-kun!" He blinked as I covered my face, Kaoru blinking in confusion. "I didn't tell him about that…!"

Realizing his mistake, Kyouya apologized, only to be cut off by Kaoru and Hikaru. "You had _fantasies_ about us?"

"Kyouya-kun!"

"I'm sorry, Yuri-chan."

~…*…*…*…*…~

Been a while, huh? I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
